Camellia And The Star of Bethlehem
by UniqueWeirdNarutoFanatic
Summary: Ino Saga:She left Konoha with bad memories, accompanied by no one other than Sasuke. The two soon join an infamous organization. Bonds are formed and crimes are made, but will Ino go too far with her relationship with the youngest male? SasuxIno DeixIno
1. First Encounter

**WARNING: SOMETHING UNEXPECTED IS GONNA HAPPEN IN CHAPTERS THAT R TO COME! KK, SO I WARNED ALL OF YOU!**

**NOTE: (Just a short first chappy to all the ones that r on it's way)**

**Chapter 1****: First Encounter**

**Previously On the _last_ chapter of "The Many Tribulations Of A Flower..."**

_The Blond dragged her bags from behind her, it was full of all her things. Her pictures, her clothes, and the never fading flower that her mom had in the place. It took a while to pack up all the things but it was worth it. She wanted out of Konoha and she wanted out now. Almost out of the village, she passed the two men who blocked out intruders. They each gave her a sad look, nodding her way as she went by them. They were about to respond, the girl held up her hand swiftly, "...Guys, I have to go on a mission for Lady Tsunade."_

_They each blinked, "Well, why do you need bags?" one asked._

_She hesitated, "W-Well, my mission includes this." They were about to speak up again as she cut them off, "Please...I have to be there fast. Give me a break, my father, Inoichi, the one that protected your asses his entire life, is dead. And because of all of you!" she shouted, "Can you at least trust me enough for this. Please...I want to carry out his legacy." she lied. She grinned past them as they nodded her way, whispering something like 'it's the least we can do', "Idiots." she mumbled to herself, "One of the reasons I'm leaving Konoha..." She waited until she got as far as she could to run, run and get out of this wretched place. Abruptly, almost like magic, her feet stopped in it's tracks as she spotted something. She looked down, picking it up, "The star of Bethlehem." she whispered as the wind blew her way, "...How did this get here?"_

_"Because of me. You know, there is a way you can leave here without passing the guards."_

_She wasn't scared a bit as she turned the way she heard the voice. Spotting out the man, she frowned greatly, "...Sasuke...why are you here? Go back home." she demanded coldly._

_He wasn't shocked that she so blunt. He actually liked it more than her being goofy. But still, he preferred the normal Ino. Walking up to her, he gently took the flower from her hands, glancing down at it, "Remember what you told me Ino?" he asked, not waiting for a response, "You said that this flower was for people like us. That hope would come our way. We...me and you, are both the same. So know matter what you do, I won't leave you. Me and Itachi don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"Itachi?" she asked, "...H-he's alive?"_

_Sasuke nodded, pulling out the camellia that she had gave him and comparing the both of them, "Yes, does that make you change your mind about leaving here?"_

_Itachi being alive took a huge burden off her shoulder. She was glad that he was ok...but, was her dad? No, he wasn't as lucky, "No, Sasuke. And you can't make me stay! You better not even try! I will fight you if it takes that! I don't care if I lose a thousand times, I will still try! Be-"_

_Sasuke sighed, "Blondie..." he walked over by a near-by bush, tucking both of the flowers in a bush, "Who said I was going to try to stop you? Let along fight you?" she narrowed her blond eyebrows, letting down her guard, "...I'm about to go with you. I will follow you no matter where you will go."_

_Ino gave him a pulled look, "A-And why would you do that?"_

_The onyx eyed man gazed in to her ocean eyes, "Hn. Let's go." he took hold of the woman's hand, leading her any place but there. He knew that his older brother didn't have this in mind when he said to watch over her, but he didn't care. If she wanted to leave the village, so would he. Where ever the wind might blow them, they didn't care. As long as they had the company of each other. After all, they were so much alike._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

About five hours had passed and she still didn't forgot about her dead father. All the way towards where she was headed, she thought of his smile. His laugh, his conversations, his love, his entire persona. She never would of thought that she would of missed him this much. Thing was, she didn't even think of his death. But that night, when he was unexpectedly in her mother's house, she should have known something was wrong. He was so nervous, and specifically told her something was going on. And worse, he told Itachi but not her? He didn't leave her with anything that would make her even want to keep on living. To follow out his legacy, to even be good, "What do he expect me to even do?" The blond blurted out the question, not even realizing she had been asking that same question ever she started to walk away. Her mind was completely clogged with sorrow and confusing. Not to mention that her hair was dry and cold, and so was her skin. "Seriously dad, what do you expect me to do?-"

"He would want you to stop." Sasuke commented, unsensitvely, "This is your tenth time saying that. You've been talking to yourself ever since."

Ino crossed her arms under her chest, "Excuse me for not being myself at the moment." she stated bluntly, "Only, both of my parents died, I have no siblings and I'm officially alone...and cold." she mugged the man as she started to speed up her pace. Sure, the woods would were chilly, harsh, and quite scary but she would rather be there alone than with someone as cold as him.

Sasuke sighed, "Ino..." he called out, catching up with her. Without asking, he took hold of her bags, "...You can stop walking so fast now, Blondie." she shook her head while he reached out his free arm, pulling her back, "I'm sorry." her big blue eyes put him in check every time.

The woman glared at him, trying to free her arm, "Dammit Sasuke! Sometimes, you can be such a fucking jerk! I'm not like you, I cannot just go on and be all fucking emo all the time-"

"Emo." he sighed, "I'm not emo...I'm me. And you're you. We've both been through this but we both handle it differently." he tried his best to stay calm. At other times, he would immediately say something to the person that would scar them for life. Or worse, kill them, "I'm not giving off any more apologies so stay mad at me if you want."

She watched as he let her free, walking up ahead, "Sasuke." she followed behind the man, "I'm not mad at you at all. And, I'm sorry for judging you. I know we both been through this but, if it makes any sense, I'm different from you. Not because I think I'm better than you or anything but I can't handle it anymore."

He could feel her pain through her words, "And what do you want me to do about that?"

The Blond catched his arm before it went up into his hair again, she pulled him close to her, meeting his dark eyes, "Just hold me..." she cried, lying her head on his shoulders, "Please."

He did as she asked, letting go of her bags and folding his arms around her body, "Hn, there's not anything else I can do?" she didn't make a move besides the constant shivering of her body, "I'll take that as a no. Ino," lifting her chin up, he stated, "I've made a decision." One that he hoped he wouldn't regret, "I want to be...with you. To protect you from anything and everything." he didn't really knew exactly what he was doing or what this was going to bring. Never had he asked a girl to go out. It was weird coming from his mouth.

She blinked, wiping away her tears, "W-What? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend...and at this time?"

The man backed away from her, looking away, "I knew it was weird. Forget I ever asked you."

She didn't know what to think or say. Her mind was focused on her sorrow but her heart was saying something different, "I-I...yes. But, what does this prove or even mean, Sasuke?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Just that I will be there for you."

This was so sudden. She didn't know whether to smile or cry again. She was still sad but at the same time, happy. For this. Whatever this was, "O-Ok." she commented, still a bit puzzled. At least this didn't really mean anything. She could still be herself around this man since he was himself around her. Already, it felt like a success of a realtionship, "Wow...I never really thought that this would be how I would go out with you." she never really thought of it at all, "Me crying about my dead father and you asking me right after that."

He agreed, "Wrong time of asking you?"

"N-No." she smiled, "I think it's sweet of you to...w-wait. What do you mean wrong time? Were you planning on asking me?" she saw his light blush as her smile grew, "So you were. You've always wanted to ask me this.W-When did you actually started to like me, Sasuke?" As always, she was curious, and for some reason delighted.

"Hn. I'm not saying."

"Yes the hell you are. The first key to a relationship is honesty." she played off, "So tell me..."

He sighed, "W-When you first moved in. And more so when you told me about your mother."

She narrowed her eyebrows, "I don't follow...I thought at those times you couldn't stand me." The woman connected the pieces on her own. So, when he acted like he hated her guts, he actually like her? And the time she spent with Itachi he was jealous of? So, that's how he worked, "Hm. It's actually good to have someone like you around. My father would had been very happy. So would my mother." She commented, trying not to go back to that 'corner' again. She hated being sad, it just wasn't one of her specialties. Still, it found her most of the time, "Thanks Sasuke."

"For what?"

"For showing me that you care." She grinned slightly, "...And you do care, a lot. You always did."

The man kept his eyes on the sky, glancing at the mist up ahead. No other sounds were made besides the constant talking coming from them, "Hn. That happens when you know a person for so long." he told her, taking her hand and continuing to walk. He felt her shake for a moment, not knowing why. He took a glance at her for a second before looking back up. Ahead of them, was another village, "Ino." he turned to her, letting go of her hand, "You go left, I go right. Meet me at the sake shop up ahead. Is that clear?"

She nodded slowly, not understanding one hundred percent, "Ok." as soon as she said that, the man disappeared in a flash, leaving her alone. The woman nervously jumped up to a nearby tree, scoping down the village. "Oh.." she commented to herself as she saw guards blocking the village entrance. She waited for the right time to continue hopping from tree to tree, trying to find her way in the village, "Sake shop." she smiled, looking around before coming down. No one had even noticed her. Or thats what she thought. She was not use to sneaking around. The girl entered the shop, trying to find her boyfriend, only to hear loud screams.

"What the hell, Kakuzu, it's only ten bucks! Pay the fucking bitch the money so we can get the hell out of here!" Ino gasped at his foul mouth, seeing somebody wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds. Matter of fact, their were many of people wearing the same thing, hats blocking their true faces.

The taller man responded in a deeper tone, "No...unless you want to pay for it. We're already tight on money."

"Shit man!" the other one called out, "You're cheap ass is such a fucking dick!"

The blond kept close watch on the people, standing near the doorway. "What's going on-"

"I'll pay for it!" one screamed. He was the only one, along with the "cheap one", not wearing a hat, his mask was his coverage it seemed. The man checked his pockets before blurting out a sad, "Sorry, Tobi has no more money. Tobi spent it at the other shop!"

"Then Tobi's not a good boy!" The so called Kakuzu shouted.

She steady watched as another man stood up, the most odd looking. He appeared as some kind of fish. No, a shark. Circular eyes and gills proving her point, "Guys, we do this all the time. Will someone just pay for the drinks so we can move on?" his voice was a bit raspy but not very deep.

"Not unless you're going to pay for it!"

"Then why the hell did we come!" the loud one yelled again. He sighed, "Shit man! Now I'm going to have to kill someone for this!" The terrified look on the female worker's face even scared the Blond. She watched as he took hold of a three bladed, huge scythe. It looked deadly.

"No!" Ino shouted, running towards the man, holding his ready to swing arm back. All eyes were now on her and she was terrified for life, "...Please, don't kill her."

He narrowed his eyebrows, "Who the fuck are you?" he called out in a hostile manner, "Hm..." he took in her leaf village headband, ripping it off and throwing it on the ground, "I guess you want to be killed in place of her. Very nice of you. But still, dumb." he pushed the thin woman back, "I never thought I will be doing a ritual here..."

She gasped, flying back in to another's arms. She felt the person wrapp his arms around her stomach. Scared to even look up, she panicked a little.

"Are you ok, un?"

She nodded, standing back up on her own. Should she turn around? she asked herself. Slowly, she faced the person that had caught her. He was also wearing a hat. She could see his blue eyes and Blond hair through it though. If you ask her, he was cute. But looked young. And must had been evil hanging around people like them, "T-Thank you." she nodded, not answering his question. She was too scared to even turn back around and face the others.

He found her staring daring and grinned a bit, "I'm Deidara, un. Who are you and what is your buisness here?"

"I'm Ino." She stated nervously, "And...um, I have no business here. I just didn't want to see your...'friend' kill a innocent girl. It's wrong."

"This is what I do for a fucking living!" he screamed, "It's what all Jashinist do! So get with it or die!"

"Wait, Hidan." the taller one stated, blocking the man with his arm. He glanced at the woman with green eyes, "We'll spare you're life if you pay for this-"

"What! No the hell we wont! You're always getting in my fucking way Kakuzu! You owe Jashin your damn life and all of your damn hearts, dick!"

Now, she was completely scared. There seemed like there was nothing she could do. All the 'normal' people there had already run out, leaving her alone. And where was Sasuke? "O-Ok, I'll pay for it." Hearing the satisfied grunt of the man, she tried her best to smile but couldn't. "Here you go..." she handed the lady a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change." the woman nodded her thank you.

"Are we done here?"

Ino gasped, turning around and seeing a red head man. He was standing beside the Blondman, locking in on her blue eyes. He looked somewhat like Gaara, except his big, brown eyes threw that out of the question. She was shocked that he had been so quiet the entire time. The men didn't answer his question, instead looking at the Blond.

The shark man grinned, "What should we do with her?"

"Since I can't kill her...we could use her like a doll." Hidan stated, smiling smugly. Not that he would actually do that thanks to his religion but just the look on her face made him pleased.

Ino gasped once again, knowing what had he meant. Just the thought of all of them taking away her virginity brought her a chill, "N-No...please don't."

"Tobi knows!" he ran up by her, "We can compare how much her and Deidara-senpai look alike!"

He earned a smash to the head by his 'senpai', "No we can't Idiot!" he shouted before he turned back to her, "I think she's alright, un. We shouldn't kill her or use her." he couldn't help but agree with Tobi. She did kind of looked like him, kind of. His hair was just a darker blond and his skin was tanner.

She smiled at the man, "T-Thank you..."

Kakuzu took a drink, gulping it down while turning another way, "Little girl...do you have a place to stay?"

No, she didn't, "N-No, I'm actually not from here. I left Konoha a while ago."

Deidara planted his hand over her shoulder, "Why did you leave?"

Her eyelids lowered, "...For selfish reasons. None that I'm going to tell any of you, though."

Hidan put away his scythe, keeping the cocky smile plasted over his face, "Fiesty, eh. I like it. She would be a fucking animal in bed." The thought of the horrible things running through his mind would had made her and his team mates sick. He still could think about girls, right, "Are you a virgin?"

She cringed, "W-What-"

"Shut up Hidan, un." Deidara spat out, "We can take her to the hide out...she's no threat." he looked back at Sasori, "And if she says anything...we kill her. Simple. I'll watch over her." he took her by the hand, leading her out of the Sake shop with Sasori following behind. The woman heard him whisper something to the brown orbed man, both looking at her with straight faces, "When we take you to the hideout...leader and Konan will be there. If they ask you anything individually, tell them that I decided to lead you into here. They will not harm you since you are not a threat. Just by the looks of you, I can tell you are powerless against any one of us. Am I right, un?"

She shrugged, "I-I guess so. But, why can't I just go free...I have somone to look for."

"Who?" Sasori asked, "Are you a spy...who's with you?"

"Just...someone. We both left the village. We're outcast."

They nodded simantanesouly, "So are we, un. I think you'll fit in." he tightened his grip on her hand, leading her somewhere she had no clue of. What had she gotten herself into? Who were they? And where was Sasuke? Weird thing was, she felt at ease with the Blond. Way more at ease than with the scythe dude, "A-Are you all...criminals?" she asked, seeing both of their faces tightened up. Neither one of them said a thing, continuing to walk. The only thing she hoped was that he wasn't lying. That she would actually be alright and not killed. Could she really trust them?

..TBC...


	2. Second Encounter

**Note:( I tried not to make them a lil to not OOOOOC, xD. I tried...=(. Personally, I think I nailed them! Cept Hidan's prob a bit to perverted...But hey, put Hidan in a strip club and just imagine what he would say. I'll doubt it'll be, "You look awfully well today, miss." lol. I think you catch my drift. N.E. Ways, Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2: Second Encounter**

The sun pierced her eyesight, teasing her just for fun. As nervous as she was, she was too scared to even move to the side, away from the sun. Who knows, maybe they would had thought that she was trying to attack them or something. Looking at the red headed one, he seemed the most calm. But still, probably the least trustworthy. His brown orbs read cunning. And weirdly, he looked young also. Just who were these people? The one she was thinking of suddenly looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. She jumped by just his gaze, "S-Sorry." she apologized. For what, she didn't know. It just seemed like she should. He didn't say anything, but just kept on forward.

Deidara glimpsed over at the hand he was holding, making his way up towards the person. She seemed nervous. The rapid shaking of her hand as his witness. He couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't be? She was basically being kidnapped because she entered a sake shop at the wrong time. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do with her. Or even why he took her along. It maybe had something ot do with his pricks for friends who would had eventually killed her, or in Hidan's case, raped her. He only knew the woman for a couple of minutes but still wouldn't allow such things to go on. At least not in front of his eyes, "You said your name was Ino, un?" she nodded, "Well, Ino, don't be nervous or scared, especially of Sasori-Danna." he smiled once he saw his friend's angry expression, "We...well, I won't hurt you."

Ino glanced at the Blond, trying to look into his eyes through the huge hat, "Then why did you take me?"

"Because." Sasori answered, glancing at her, "They would have killed you."

She jumped, "W-Why? Why would they do that?"

Deidara grinned at her innocent's, "Don't worry about that." he didn't feel like telling her why and who would had done what, "So, how old are you, un?"

"Eighteen."

Sasori kept his blank expression, "Hmm...you're still a little girl, even before this little boy."

"Little boy?" Ino questioned. He must have been talking about the Blond, "Um, Deidara's only...nineteen?" She looked for the 'older' man to answer but was incorrect.

"Was, un I'm now twenty. Still, I'm the youngest in this damn group. But the most matured of all. And the best looking if I say so myself, un." he gave himself a satisfied pat on the back with his free hand, shocked to hear a small giggle come from his 'hostage'. "You laughed. How cute, un."

She caught his grin and stopped immediately, clearing her throat, "Sorry...I mean, thanks for saying um, I had a cute laugh." Wow. What a stupid statement, she thought to herself. She gasped as she felt him tightened his grip on her hand even more. If her hand had a mouth, it would be yelping for air by now. She looked down for a second because she was now blushing for some reason. A memorable voice brought her out of her daze.

"We're here children..." Sasori stated, the looks on their faces disguisted him, "Must be young love..." he mumbled to himself.

Deidara covered her blue eyes by putting his hand over them. "...Rule, un." she shrugged, not knowing what he meant. Standing behind her, he watched as she continued to walk forward. Placing his other hand on her waistline, "Watch where you step Ino..." she did as she was told, thinking of how having Hinata's bloodline would had came in handy in this moment. About ten seconds had passed before he removed his hand from her eyelids. She opened it at once, seeing as how she was now in some kind of place, house, building? She couldn't really make out what it was. It was cold, and overall looked normal. Couches, a kitchen, etc. Just needed touching up. A snapping finger appeared in the front of her face suddenly.

"Blondie...Blooondie...Blooonnnndie."

She smiled brightly, cuffing her hands together in pure delgiht, "Sasuke!" she yelped, hugging the man tightly.

Hidan smiled, "Woah...not Sasuke...whoever the hell that is. But call me whatever you want, baby." he made his way down to her butt just in time for her to pull back.

"O-Oh." Ino hung her head down, now missing the man desperately, "Sorry, Hidan."

"Awww...she said my name cute." he teased with a silly grin, "Imagine how she would say it while we're doing it..." he elbowed the Blond, "Probably like, Hidan! Hidaaan! Oh, go faster Hidan! Fuck yeah, Hidan! Thank Jashin!" the grey hair man yelled loudly, rocking the man's leg playfully.

Deidara backed away from the group, frowning, "You're sick man..."

"Hey, I'm Tobi!" the masked man shouted, looking directly in her face again. From what Ino could make of all of them, it seemed Tobi was the most un-dangerous, "And Tobi nows that your Ino! Tobi thinks you're pretty! Even more pretty than Deidara-Senpai! Uhh...did Tobi mention that he's Tobi?"

Ino nodded, "Y-Yes you did. Several times." What was with his 'I'm Tobi' thing?

Kisame nodded towards the Blond, smiling, "I'm Kisame...hello."

"Uh, hello Kisame. Nice...name-"

"Ino's nervous!" Tobi shouted, "Don't be nervous Ino! Tobi won't hurt you! And neither will Kisame!"

The shark man nodded, "Nah...I won't hurt you, but I bite." he chopped down on air, making the woman gasp. Damn she was sensitive, "Uh...just kidding."

"Yea, I knew that..." she tried to back away from the hurdle, failing as she bumped into a tall figure. She turned away, noticing the tallest man of all, "S-Sorry..." he didn't seem to notice her, his green pupils were looking at something else. It was so embarrassing to say sorry to someone for no reason, especially when they didn't even notice you. Well, maybe it wasn't. But in this moment, everything that was happening felt so weird.

"So, where am I and why am I here?" she managed to ask the group. Most of them shrugged, losing interest in the timid girl and into something else. They all went over to their 'spots' in the house it seemed.

Deidara walked back up to her, "Just chill here...don't worry about anything like I told you, un."

She shook her head, "Deidara...I can't do that. I can't just sit back and relax after being kidnapped by rapist or murderors! Where is this Konan and 'leader' people!" she shouted, feeling herself having another panic attack.

Deidara reassuringly placed his hand over her cheek, it felt smooth at first to the girl but then rough. She gasped once she felt something kiss the spot. That something was his hand? The man smiled, "...Ino, calm down, un." his smile grew once she took hold of his hand and gawcked at it, noticing his mouths.

"W-What is this?"

He pulled them out of her grasp, "It's the same thing that's on my lips. Stop being so paranoid, un."

Could she take his word for this? Was she really suppose to just lay back and chill like nothing was happening? And where was her boyfriend? She never thought she would be thinking that or even wanting Sasuke to be there with her. She guess she just was use to the man being by her side like always. She watched as the Blond started to walk away from her, "D-Deidara!" she called out, "is it ok if I, um, just like, hang around you. I'm more use to you than I am the others-"

"No problem, un." he took held of her hand and led her in to the room with the others. Ino observed all of them. Kisame was barely awake, falling asleep while some show was playing, Kakuzu counted the loads of money he had in his hand, Sasori gradually sat in a seperate chair, watching the show, Tobi danced around off of imaginary music and Hidan continued to laugh out loud. Deidara looked over at her, "Sit anywhere you want, un."

Her head jolted his way, "May I please sit next to yo-"

"Sit next to me Blondie!" Hidan called out, slapping the empty spot.

The woman gulped, taking her time to the area. When she arrived, she plopped down next to him, some inches away.

Hidan glanced over at her, "Don't sit so fucking far away! I wan't your hot ass to sit right next to me...or better yet," he abruptly took the woman into his strong arms, slamming her down on his lap, "There you go...isn't that way more comfortable?"

She shook her head, trying to keep her train of thought in this position. She started to feel like some kind of rag doll being thrown around. Suddenly starting to second guest herself about leaving her village. But everytime she thought of Konoha, she thought about how both of her parents were killed because of the village, "I-I guess it's comfortable." she looked Deidara's way, wanting him to help her out. To her surprise, he had already been staring at her full on, shaking his head in disbelief once he saw Hidan rub on her thighs. Ino followed his pupil, jumping up while she did.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. You're even sexy plain. So, do you maybe wanna, I don't know, make-out..."

The woman saw his lips heading her way and squealed, stopping them with one pinkie, "Hidan, may I please say something? Well, I am any ways. I think you are a very...well, strong guy and you are cute. But can we both just talk. You know, no flirting or anything. Friends. Just that."

The man pouted, picking her up and setting her on the couch, "Fine..." he sighed, "But now I treat you like I treat every else..." he cleared his throat, kissing his weird necklace symbol, "Now, bitch go make me some fucking food before I bitch slap your ass, sell your pony-tail on e-bay, and give the money to Kakuzu!"

The money loving man perked up, "We can do that..."

Deidara sighed, "Don't listen to him Ino,un."

"No that's ok." she spoke up, looking his way, "I'll make you some fucking food once your affected dick reach the end of the couch, alright prick." she smiled cutely, knowing she had gotten through to him.

Tobi suddenly stopped dancing, "Uh-Oh, Tobi thinks Hidan's about to go into another cursing extravaganza! Ino should duck and cover!"

Hidan sighed, "..." he stared at the Blond blankly, "Are you kidding me..." the woman gulped, "Well, all I can say is that, that was a good ass comeback sexy bitch. You're alright..." leaning back in to the couch, he flipped the channel while his teammates looked at him with widened eyes.

Kakuzu stopped counting his bounty, "No money for your pony-tail...but a quiet Hidan is even better."

"You made Hidan hush up..." Sasori stated, "What a mouth you have on you."

Kisame woke up one hundred percent, "Heh Heh. I got up just in time..."

"Ino has harsh mouth!" Tobi shouted, "But Tobi still likes Ino!" he ran over and pulled the blond into a tight hug.

Deidara smiled, impressed with his 'hostage'. She was appareantely good for something besides his company, "That a girl,un..." he nodded, "How about I take you in to your room." taking her hand, he led her upstairs, "Wow, I'm impressed you made Hidan shut up. No one has ever did that before."

"That's because no one has the balls to." she answered.

A smile went straight across his face again, "True, un. So who do you like so far? Or atleast, trust."

She could honestly answer that, "Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu, I cannot trust a bit. You, Tobi and Hidan are the one's who I read through." she checked out each and every room she walked by.

"Hidan...really, un?"

She nodded, "Yes, I know, weird. But I like him for some reason. At least he's predicatable unlike the green eyed one."

Deidara nodded, "True. So out of us three, which one's you wan't to room up with? You don't have to stay...just for tonight I mean, un. It's ok if you wan't to room with the most odd, Tobi. He's-"

"You." she answered without hesistation, "Not Tobi because he talks to much...and not Hidan because, well, he'll probably try to suffocate me or something. By the looks of it, you seem the most normal when it come's to peronality. I like you..um, I mean, I like your personailty, un."

The man narrowed his eyesbrows, "I like your personaility too. But," he laughed, "You're even using my un,un."

Ino giggled, "S-Sorry, just hearing you say it so much, it seems like the right thing to say...Why do you say that any ways?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Habit, un. I'll be back." heading back down stairs, he left in seconds.

The woman sighed, liking the feeling of being alone. Entering his room, she grinned as she spotted out the most recongnizble thing. His room was bright yellow, the kind that matched his hair. Around them were paintings and paper like animals, or thats what it seemed. "Odd..." she commented, looking on the walls. Loads of pictures decorated them, "This room is...artsy. Cute." she smiled, "I wonder if-" her words were cut off as she felt a hand cover up her lips. She panicked, trying her best to kick and scream. The person slammed the door shut, "Let me go!" she screamed. To her surprise, he or she did as she asked. Her legs stopped the motion, "Who are you?" she questioned, not daring to face whoever it was. It just felt like one bad thing after another. Was it them? The people or person who killed her father? Thinking of the bad experience, she cried out, "Please! Don't hurt me-" a pair of hands cuffed her into a warm hug from behind. She gasped loudly.

The man kissed her soft cheeks passionately, "Blondie, you're alright..."

Ino smiled suddenly, remebering the voice, "Sasuke!" she shouted in awe, rubbing the hair she once thought symbolized a bird. It now symbolized him, his entire being. What she liked about him, "I missed you so much! Thank Kami you're ok!" she eased out of the 'backward' hug, turning around and kissed the lips she never thought she would had. He tasted so good, being the cure for her bad mood at the moment. All seem to rise up in her as she squeezed her tongue in his warm mouth, wrestling his. The gentle touch he set upon her felt so right. It was then that she realized that she needed him, "...Sasuke." she gasped for air after long seconds, "Where were you?"

He held her in his arms, feeling up and down her back, "Looking for you..."

"But." she sounded, gazing in to his eyes, "I was at the Sake shop you told me to go to."

"You were?" he questioned, "Hn, I guess their were two." he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"So..." she led on, "how the hell did you find me, baby."

The man grinned, already liking the couple thing, "I asked around of course."

"Well, that's-" a bang at the door made the woman jump. She let go of Sasuke and ran over to the knock...it was Deidara.

Rushing in, the man securely took the girl into his arms, giving the 'intruder' a glare, "Ino, are you alright, un?" she nodded, letting him focus fully on the man, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, giving his best glare possible. Who was this she-male and why was he holding his girlfriend? Then and there, he aimed to kill, "Hn. Question is, who the hell are you and why are you holding Ino? You haven't known her long enough for that...I'll only tell you once, let her go."

Deidara answered willingly, "I'm Deidara, the watcher over Ino for as long as she is here. You can thank me for saving her life earlier, un."

"Saving her life?" the man questioned, "What did you do?"

Ino caught Sasuke's glare, she flew out of the man's arms, him giving her a puzzled looked while she did so. "Deidara, this is the friend I was mentioning." she walked back over towards Sasuke, patting his chest, "Well, I told you he was a friend but he's actually, kind of my-"

The man covered her lips once again, whispering in to her ear, "Don't say anything..." he didn't want people like him to know about anything when it came to them.

The Blond man was confused completely, loosening up a bit, "W-what...so, are you alright, un?"

"Yes." she answered, "Thanks Deidara, for being so concerned." She had already thought that he was a good friend, much like Shikamaru.

"Meeting!" Tobi shrieked in the doorway, "We have a meeting!"

Deidara sighed, feeling dumbfounded, "Well, do you wan't me to walk you down or something?"

The woman looked back at her boyfriend, seeing him simply shrugged and say 'we're just friends'. The whole 'sneaking around' thing, she found refreshing but still, she didn't like it a hundred percent. It seemed wrong. "Y-Yea, I'll walk down with you." the man took hold of her hand, letting her friend find his way down on his own. Already, Ino could tell that there was going to be some tension between them. They were so much alike thought, protective, strong, smart, and cute. Wait. could she even think of boys now that she was with just one. So, there was the downfall of being in a realtionship. It seemed by just thinking of another would soon end in a break-up. Ino noticed when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Deidara had let go of her hand and joined the others, motioning for her to go by two other figures. As she tried to approach the male she saw, another woman stepped in her way.

"My name's Konan." Ino observed her, she had blue hair and pale skin. A paper-made flower was set on the top of her head, "And behind me is Pein. We, all of us, are the Akatsuki."

Ino struggled a bit with her words, "S-So...are, like, are you all criminals?"

Konan blocked out her question, looking at her with a lazy expression, "Like I was saying, we do nothing wrong." Yet, that was. A lot of their members had died, trying to complete their goal, "So, Pein and I wan't to know, what are your jutsu's?"

"She's a Yamanaka!" Tobi shouted out, "And she's has healing powers! A long with switching bodies and reading her clan's thoughts!"

Sasuke glared at the annoying man, "How do you know about that? You never even met her in life."

"Akatsuki knows about clans! Tobi read about Yamanaka clan!" he kept his head direction on Konan.

Konan glanced at the pale man, "...And who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A loud gasp were heard from the room, both, Sasuke and Ino, not knowing what was going on. Hidan suddenly approached the man, "Hell naw!" he laughed, "I remember your face, you're that fuckers younger brother aren't you!" Ino gasped while Sasuke stared at him coldly, "Yea, you are! Itachi Uchiha! The dick that use to be in here! The fucking trader!"

Ino looked at the man in envy, "Itachi? He is not a trader. He's a kind, loving man and a great teacher-"

"Ino," Sasuke sighed, "I forgot to tell you, these Akatsuki people... Itachi use to be with them."

"W-What?" she asked. He had to have been lying. Itachi wouldn't have been in any kind of group with people like them. She thought he was some kind of saint. So, he was lying to her the whole time? Why would he have been assoicated with them? People like Hidan, who would kill someone just because they looked at them the wrong way. "Itachi, you lied to me." she whispered to herself. How could have he, sweet, 'dear', Itachi, be with, the Akatsuki?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**So, what do you all think of DeixIno? I know you all love SasuxIno,**

**who doesn't lol. But n.e ways, tell me what you think of them. Thnks!**


	3. Peace And Anger

**Note to ppl who read manga: If you read my profile, Konan and Nagato are under the people I didn't favor nor dislike, but again, I didn't dislike them. So, I Just want to say, good-bye Konan ='(. She will be missed. Their story and Yahiko's words were so heart breaking. He was honestly my fav ami orphan. Now, on with the chappy =-)**

**Chapter 3: Peace and Anger**

Ino kept her eyes connected to the loud mouth man's. Her whisper was heard by the others and all was quiet in the area, awkward silence spreading throughout. Sasuke stood behind her, feeling bad about her discovery. But he knew she was going to find out one day. Her lips formed a frown while Hidan started to get impatient.

"Well, why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

Sasuke turned his glare towards him immediately, "And why the hell are you talking to her like that?" He saw these people before and knew of every one of them, he could handle these bastards.

Hidan growled, stomping towards the man, "Because I wan't to you di-"

"Just shut up!" the blonde yelled. She pulled at her hair in frustration, the pain was bearable and didn't even phase her, "For once, shut the hell up! I'm so fucking sick of hearing other people and their stupid arguments! What about me , huh? What about all the bull shit that happens to me!" she turned to Konan, "And now this? Itachi, was with you buffoons?" the bluenette didn't make any expression, a long with her partner. Oh no. She felt the liquid about to run out again, burning the corners of her eyes. She refused to cry in front of them, these strangers, "I gotta go!" she shouted out, running up the stairs.

"Now look what you did!" The grey haired man screamed, hanging his arms down lazily, "You made the sexy bitch cry...wh-"

He was stopped suddenly as the pale man pushed him against the wall, grabbing at his collar, "If you ever call her that again, I will kill you..."

Kakuzu glared at the two, "Idiots. You, Itachi's brother, you cannot make Hidan shut up. Ever." he sighed, thinking of how much he wanted to do just that.

"Watch me-"

"Why the hell are you all auguring amongst yourselves?" Deidara yelled towards the two, "She's up their miserable for kami's sake. Have some damn sympathy!"

Sasori sighed, bored with the conversation, "Then go up there and check on her if you care so much."

Tobi gasped, "Senpai should go cheer up Ino!" he shouted from the top of his lungs, causing every one to groan.

Deidara nodded and narrowed his eyebrows. Nodded because Tobi was right but narrowed his eyebrows because again, Tobi was actually right. Wow. He looked at his group, each watching him closely. The man sniffed in air, backing away while still looking their way. His team mates must have been saying something. He just knew it. It wasn't like him to care about somebody, at all. He was as cold as Sasori. It wasn't like he liked her, he just felt like something should be done. He caught the eye of the Uchiha, frowning. He hated Uchiha's. Their looks, their eyes, their attitudes. It disgusted him and already, he disliked Sasuke as much as Itachi. Turning around completely, he made his way up the stairs.

Sasuke didn't trust him. He didn't care if he didn't like Ino, any one around her had to be someone he trusted. What else to do but check on her too? At first, he was going to let her work it out and be alone, he knew she needed that time. But who could trust a slender man with Blond hair and blue eyes? It was just like trusting Naruto to get over their friendship. Never happens. "Hn, I'll go als-"

"Wait." a haunting voice called out. It was him, the leader of Akatsuki. Still, he didn't make a move from behind Konan, "Sasuke, let me speak to you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ino," his knocks on the door went unanswered, "Ino, let me in." his fist was starting to swell up by the large bangs. Any one that knew him, knew he had little patience and was ready to blow his own door up. But didnt want to harm her, "Ino...it's Deidara. And, um, un. I'm not here to give you any lectures, I, Tobi told me to come up here, yeah, hmm." leaning against the door, he whimpered, "Come on, let me-"

To his surprise, the door swung open, him almost falling over. Gaining balance, he walked in to his room, "What th..." all the lights were off, only the light outside shining through, "Ino, where are you, un?" he groaned, hearing whelp's coming from behind him. Not knowing the woman for long, he had no idea what was going on. Or what she was doing. "Well, I'm turning on the lights now." he warned, making sure he didn't step on her, he carefully flicked on the switch. What he saw would haunt him for as long as he was alive. The woman, Ino, was staring at him, full on. Her wrist was cut, blood oozing out and landing on the floor. From what he could tell, she must have cut herself deep. Too deep. Still puzzled, the man rushed to her side, just looking at her. She had a deadly look on her face, eyes dim, "Ino, y-you cut yourself, hmm?" was the only thing he could say.

She blinked, knowing she didn't. Never had she tred this before, being new at it. It wasn't as good as everyone said it was, the pain in her heart was still there. And this only made more pain arrive. "I-I, no..." the blade that laid next to her was soon in his hands, him still shocked. She knew he was. But didn't care who saw her like this. Except him. She didn't wan't him to know, "P-Please, don't tell Sasuke." he couldn't know. Sasuke was too protective of her and she knew he wouldn't even let her out of his sight if he knew of this.

Deidara nodded, wrapping a bandage over her wrist and sitting next to her on the floor, "...I don't expect you to tell me anything, un. But, why don't you want to tell your friend?"

"Because..." she sighed, "H-He'll think I'm crazy...which, I am." their blue eyes connected, "I'm not like I use to be, happy, energetic, talented. Now, I'm just...nothing." The thing that bothered her the most was Itachi lying to her. The whole time, pretending that he was the most honest person in the world. He was the only one she could trust.

The man didn't look away from her, taking in everything that was her. Her personality, her mood swings, her sorrow. She was overrated and dramatic, "Hmm, you're like art."

She didn't get it, rubbing on the spot she slit, "W-What?"

"Art, un. You're mysterious like it, colorful, sorrowfull and most of all, beautiful." he saw her eyebrows narrow and quickly added, "I mean the art, un."

"Oh."

Sighing, he chuckled lightly, seeing as how he just called her beautiful. He meant it thought. She was like art, though not yet a masterpiece. She was missing something. "Ino." he stated in a whisper, "I know something that might cheer you up, un. Do you want to go soaring around with me?" he saw her expression and smiled again, taking her hand and situating her on his back. He heard her gasp and his smile grew, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he spoke, "Come on, you need a break, hmm." the man didn't let her answer, instead jumping out of his window. She yelled immediately as they aimed for the ground. "Calm down, un." almost as fast as lightning, she found herself on a paper-like bird, flying upward.

"H-Huh? W-We're flying?" she shouted, looking around her, "B-But-" she stopped, seeing as they were headed for a huge building. The woman screamed uncontroably, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her head behind his back. She was scared for life.

Deidara laughed, dodging the 'attack', "Don't worry Ino, I'm experienced, hmm." it was not until after that, he realized that she was holding on to him. Shocked at first, he widened his eyes, then put them in their normal state, "...You're scared, huh? Well, look up and you won't be anymore, un."

She did as he asked but still held on to him, "ok..." she whimpered, her head acted on it's own and as she met the night sky, it was beautiful. The stars spoke to her, twinkling in a row, "Th-Their are so many..." she said in awe, hearing his low 'un.' She focused on only it, hearing no other or seeing no other. Just the gorgeous white stars and dark blue sky turned her mood into something else, "I...don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, un." he answered, gazing at them on his own will, "I don't either. When I feel like crap, this reminds me of what matters the most."

She glanced at the man, "And what does matter the most to you?"

He gasped, surprised that she even asked. She was the first person to actually ask about something that mattered to him. When it came to his master, Sasori couldn't care less, thinking that what he did was better. And the others were even worse. Specifically Hidan, "What matters to me most is art. When you think about it, the entire world is a picture drawn by a master. And the stars, are part of it, hmm. Don't you agree?"

She lifted her head up from his back but didn't let loose of her hold on his waist, "I agree." she nodded, "...Though, I never thought of it that way. Art is a-"

"Explosion! A bang!" he shouted with pumped fist, "That's what art is."

She shook her head in confusement, "Bang...what do you mean?"

"Watch, un." Ino observed as the man dig in his side-bag, hearing something being chewed. She waited for a while before that something was thrown in to the sky, the man doing a hand sign, "Hm." before she knew it, a explosion was seen and heard right before her eyes. The woman gasped, frightened.

Without warning, Deidara lifted the girl up, situating her in front of him. Her legs wrapped around the flying 'art' while he was directly behind her. He could tell she was a bit nervous, "Hmm, I wanted you to get a good view. Now, don't be scared, just observe and feel the art. It's creativity."

She did as he asked, trying to find the good in a explosion. Then it all came to her, "The color." she awed, "the skill, the...bang."

Deidara grinned, glad he got his point across, "I knew you would get it, un. So, you're one of the special people. Like me. You get art, un." And he was glad she did. No one understood it like she did, and so quickly. No other person would get why an explosion would be beautiful, "That's why I took you out here Ino, to get away from whatever is causing you pain..."

Something in her mind clicked, she turned his head his way and immediately gasped once she noticed how close they were. Their noses were even touching, long breaths blending together, "Um," she looked forward, "I hope you don't look for me to speak of it. Because I won't..." she led on uneasy.

The man blinked, shrugging, "And I hope you don't look for me to explain my pass, because I won't..."

The woman found herself smiling. A real smile, "Fair enough. But...Dei-"

"Call me that." he demanded.

"Uh, alright. Dei, I don't want to go back right now. I just can't face anything..."

Deidara gave her a puzzled look, not understanding, "Going back? I, actually can take you back home. The boys wouldn't like it but I don't give a damn, un." he was willing to hear Pein's lectures, Kakuzu's failed selling plans, Tobi's 'Tobi misses Ino' shouts and Hidans never ending cursing episodes, for her.

The statement made her angry, "Home? I have no damn home."

He nodded, now understanding, "That's the way I felt, un."

"So you're glad you joined harsh people like them?"

The man shrugged, "Glad? I wouldn't say that but, at least I fit in somewhere on this planet. I made a living by bombs and I love it. It's what I do. When it comes to them being harsh, nah. Basically, we're just all misunderstood people, un."he wasn't lying. It's just people got in the way too often. It was their downfall, "Look at it as a dysfunctional family, hmm."

She tried, "Uh...ok."

"Now...I'll take you somewhere you'll love even more, Ino, un."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Pein had asked him to join their organization, he actually agreed. Not knowing why, though. Also, he told him Ino would be in it too if he was. The man shrugged, saying something about how she would be good healing use. And now, he regretted it already. Hearing their arguments, chants, bickering and awkwardness for at least an hour now. And already sick of it. His elbows was placed on the couch's end, palms holding up his chin. Never in his entire life had he been so annoyed, not even when he was around Naruto or Sakura. This was too much, no wonder he never liked Itachi's 'friends'. And worst of all, he saw the masked boy running up to him for the third time in a row.

"Tobi thinks Sasuke's bored! Shall Tobi and Sasuke dance?" he shouted, tugging on his arm.

Sasuke pulled back aggressively, "Hell no. Now, leave me...hn."

The sad Tobi pouted his way over towards Kisame, "Kisame!" he whined, "Sasuke doesn't wan't to be friends with Tobi. And Tobi doesn't know why! Tobi's nice, playful and good!"

The shark man chuckled lowly, he was sitting beside the man on the left of the couch while Kakuzu sat beside him, "That's an Uchiha for you. Though, surprisingly, Itachi was the more generous one, he he." he actually liked being partned with him, he was the best partner he had ever had. Quiet, calm and skilled. What more could you ask for?

Kakuzu looked at Sasuke, "I think we should sell him, his eyes to be exact, imagine the bounty." And that's what he did, thinking of all the money he would make. He knew of the skills he had.

"Why sell his eyes when you can make his entire body into a puppet..." Sasori stated raspy. Not kidding a bit. He, of course, had no feelings towards him, anything, or anyone.

Hidan continued to stand, bored as hell because of his 'toy' not being around, "Puppet? Heh. What a waste...why did hell did Pein want him to join, anyway? He will not make anything better, only fill the fucking hide out with emo-ness and shit!" he shouted.

"Shutup.." Kakuzu answered, "You're just mad you can't hit on the girl anymore..."

"Hey!" Hidan yelled, "I can do what ever the fuck I wan't! And if it includes fucking her-"

Kisame knew Uchiha's and their reflexes. Before Sasuke could stand, he held up his shark-like weapon to block him, "Hidan, you should not piss him off again. We don't wan't to get him mad because you talked about his friend, then Kakuzu because every thing's going to be broken, then Sasori for breaking his barbies..."

Sasori cringed, "Their not barbies, fish..."

"And I'm not a fish, wood!"

The man shrugged, his big brown orbs showing less, "Close enough. Any ways, it's late, I'm going to bed."

Kakuzu soon got up, doing the same thing but not bothering to tell the others, "..." He was followed by Hidan, whom was mumbling something like 'fuck, 'sexy, bitch', flipping off Sasuke after-wards.

"Well, looks like you're rooming with me, Sasuke." Kisame said. He got up, heading up the stairs, knowing that the man wasn't going to respond. Thing was, he was starting to like being in a room alone, but knew pein was going to give him Sasuke since was partnered with Itachi. Being use to Uchiha's.

"Hn, whatever..." Sasuke got up, leaving behind Tobi who was crouched up in a area, sulking. What the hell was he doing in the Akatsuki any ways? Someone like him was useless, even more use less than the bomber. Speaking of him, where the hell was he? And Ino? Plus, who was _she_rooming with? His questions would be answered as he approached the top of the stairs. All the other doors were closed, except for one. A bright yellow room filled with weird portraits. Must had been his...but that meant, Ino was rooming with him? When he step inside, he was surprised to see...no one. His evidence being an opened window. What happened to Ino? he thought. And why was the man gone too?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Dei, their beautiful." she mentioned in awe, surrounded by an area full of flowers. Different kinds, different shades, all gorgeous. And what made it even more astounding, was the butterflies, fluttering by in the night area. The moon had shun in directly on the wide space, giving it a special glow. "Come." she smiled, taking his hand roughly.

The man watched as she skipped around the field, taking in every scent of every flower. He was stunned once she took hold of his other hand also, swinging it around playfully. It seemed weird, like they were playing some kind of childish game. But he didn't dare pull back, he couldn't. It would seem wrong.

Ino stopped, abruptly pulling hisbody down with her, both landing on the field on opposite sides, "..Dei, how did you know I loved flowers?" she asked while gazing up at the stars.

The man looked over at her, grinning. He found himself doing that a lot lately, "I didn't, un. I just figured...someone like you, a colorful person, would like things like this." Not that he didn't himself, but still would rather see things get blown up.

"Wow." she sighed, "I never thought being taken hostage would lead me to such a great person."

He nodded, "Neither did I." the man lifted himself up, helping her on her feet as well. The two flew back on his creation, Ino not being scared this time, drew in the beauty of life and how she wasted so much time of it. People like him, he truly knew what he liked and wanted in life, it was magnificent. She was wrong when she thought he was like Shikamaru, he was different. Shikamaru was rather bored with...everything while he wasn't. It was such a change, that she loved. When it came to her feelings, she didn't understand it as much. Her heart wasn't saying much and neither was her mind. But she knew being with him made her feel better. In a postive way.

She stayed in her same position until they finally arrived back. Like she expected, he helped her down, entering the window they had once escaped out of, "Thanks. And...for not telling Sasuke about what happened. I really appreciate it." she thanked the man, as he backed in to something. She heard his gasp and watched as he face the 'something.'

Deidara blinked, "S...Sasuke, what are you doing in my room,un?"

Ino gasped, "Sasuke?"

The spoken of was leaning against the wall, tired and angry. He had been waiting there for some time now, "What happened that you didn't tell me?" he directed his comment towards the woman, ignoring the male Blond. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her but would dare kill the man in an instant if what she told him was wrong.

She would had never thought that she would be scared of Sasuke, "I-I-I, I didn't tell you that, we left." she commented, "We went out for some fresh air, that's all." she didn't wan't to lie, it wouldn't had been a positive thing for their new relationship. But still, she wasn't going to tell her about what she did earlier.

Deidara backed away from him, not frightened a bit, him being older, "Whythe hell do you care so much, anyways? You're just her friend...she could do anything she wants,hmm." he scowled.

"I'm not just her friend, I'm her..." he stopped, remembering what he told her, "Hn. I have no explaining to do. Ino, come." he ordered.

The woman looked at him, "B-But, I'm tired...and this is my room, correct?" she asked Deidara

"It's actually Tobi's but I'll kick him out for you, un."

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, "For you?" Having such a beautiful girlfriend was going to be a pain he should have known of, "...He's not going to do anything for you. Now, let's go." taking her arm, he made sure he didn't hurt her. But to her dismay, he noticed her bandage, "What's this?" he asked her.

Ino stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I-I-"

"She fell, hmm. While we were walking, she hurt herself. It's not a big deal." Deidara answered, knowing that it was a lame excuse, "So I wrapped it up for her."

He didn't believe him a bit, but didn't question. The man was just happy his girlfriend was home, missing her more than he realized. When they exited his room, he suddenly cornered her, meeting her big, aquamarine eyes, "Ino, I trust you. And everything you say, I will believe. And...I'm believing that you don't feel anything towards him." his gaze scared her a little, and she found herself hard to answer the question. For, she didn't even know how she felt towards Deidara at all. Besides him being fun to hang around. Immediately as she shook her head, a rough kiss was placed upon her lips. She didn't reject, loving the feeling of him. When he pulled back, he stated more calmly, "Good. Then your mines."


	4. Jealousy

**Note:Updates are posted on my profile =)**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

That night, Sasuke had assisted that she slept with him. Of course, not in _that _way though. But on the Akatsuki's red and black couch, weird enough, decorated with the same clouds they had on their cloaks. He remembered asking her if she wanted to lay on the couch with him or on the other one. Being as shy as she was, she slept alone but still wasn't far away from him. She caught his gaze every five seconds before she fell to sleep that night, she loved the way he looked at her, the honesty and compassion in his eyes were almost unreal. Especially for such a blunt man. Still, she couldn't help from thinking about them. Them being Shikamaru, Naruto and Itachi. She missed them dearly and even thought of her newest friend Sai and her true best female friend, Hinata. Waking up that morning, she thought about how they were. What they were doing and whom they were with? Sakura managed to churn in her thoughts as well. About ninety-five percent of someone would be angry for what she had said and done to her. But she wasn't. She still wished the best for her and her insecurities. In her mind, Sakura was actually a sweet person who just got so caught up in life. The love and the hate. And didn't realize that _she_ was actually there for her. How sad.

"What's sad?" Sasuke asked, hands behind his head while lying on his back. The ceiling had caught his attention for the moment.

Ino gasped, not realizing that she was talking out loud again. Hm, she was doing that a lot now. Looking across the room, she responded to the man, "I was just thinking about the past now."

"The past? So, you accepted it. Hn, I have something to tell you." He jumped up from the comfy seat, walking towards the Blond and lifting her up also, "While you and...the trans-gender man was out, I did something."

Ino blocked out what he had said about Deidara but focused on what was important, "What happened?" she asked concernedly, gazing into his beautiful, dark eyes. She almost lost track of what was going on, his orbs took her into another dimension at moments. Slowly but surely, she could feel herself falling deeper in deeper into...like? She couldn't explain it.

His eyes shifted into another direction, taking both of her hands, he stated sincerely, "Pein, the Akatsuki's leader asked me to join." he decided not to beat around the bush, that wasn't him, "And I agreed."

"W-Why?"

"Because, we have no where else to go. I hate these bastards but, we can get our point across to Konoha."

What point? She didn't have a point but just left to...leave. Their was no mission on betraying them but now it felt like it, "But, my friends live there. I cannot hurt them-"

"Like they did you." he sighed, "Why do you have to be such a good girl all the time?" Letting go of her hand, he plopped on the couch, feeling a bit discourage. It was true, he liked her but hated how nice she was. But then again, that was one of the things that attracted him to her. It was so confusing.

She rolled her eyes, "That's me Sasuke. Now on the other hand, is that what you planned to do the whole time? Join people you hate and don't trust, then try to corrupt the world with them?"

"Corrupt? I can do that without them." he answered bluntly with a smug look on his face, "Blondie, when you decided to leave Konoha, what did you think was going to happen? What, you were going to take a much needed vacation then come back like nothing happened? You're an outsider now and you will get treated like all outsiders."

She couldn't get mad. He was actually right, "B-But.." she stuttered, sitting next to him with zoned off eyes, "I-I knew I wasn't coming back. But I don't want to harm them. They did nothing to me."

"Except get your parents killed...just like mine. Konoha is a power hungry village and I hate it."

She didn't concentrate enough to ask why. Then, something came to her. Something he had said that included her, looking his way, she stated in a low whisper, "Sasuke, did you say...we?" she watched as he nodded, confused as well, "...We? Where do I come in all of this? When did I agree to join people that Itachi left?"

Sasuke sighed, "Calm down Ino-"

"No!" she stood and pointed towards him, "Don't tell me to come down! You cannot just put me in-"

"What's wrong, hmm?"

The woman stopped talking in mid sentence, turning around slowly and meeting similar eyes and hair, "D-Deidara...hi." she smiled all of a sudden. But didn't know why, she was still angry that Sasuke had put her in this kind of situation but felt more eased when he had entered the living-room, "...Um, we were just talking."

Sasuke observed the man as he nodded towards Ino, wearing only pants and having no band covering his hair. It hung down, looking like Ino's, "Hn...you must be a woman." he mumbled under his breath before giving him a deep, concentrated glare.

Deidara blinked, pouring a glass of water, "So, you were screaming for nothing, un?"

"Something that doesn't concern you." Sasuke answered for her.

"...I wasn't talking to you, un."

"Hn. Now you are-"

"Hey." Ino interrupted, "Enough. I can answer for myself Sasuke." While rolling her eyes, she thought of how he was definitely giving away the 'just friends' thing. Good thing Deidara wasn't concerned. But if he kept playing that game, somebody was sure to find out, especially someone like Hidan. She walked over towards him, keeping a certain distance, "We were talking about how I didn't wan't to join this...whatever the hell it is."

Deidara glanced at Sasuke before looking back at her, examining how he kept such close watch on her. He could of swore he saw him checking her out, "Well, why not,un?"

"Because." Ino sighed, taking more steps closer to him, "No offence, but I really...really wouldn't fit in with you...people. And, I'm just not cut out for it. I'm a Blond for kami's sake, what damage could I do?"

"First of all, I'm a blond." Deidara laughed, "And I...damage things. Plus," he sat down the glass he was holding, taking the few steps that were needed to see the slightest flaw on her face. Not like there were any. The man situated his arm on her shoulder and continued sincerely, "I would...like for you to join, un."

Ino smiled, "Really?"

"Really." he returned her smile.

"Thanks Dei." She found her smile growing as she pulled the shirtless man into a hug. It was not until then that she realized she was rubbing his bare back and long, well scented hair. It almost smelt better than hers. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks but soon vanished once she felt a presence creep up on her.

Sasuke took hold of her arm, "...So, you wan't to join now because he," he mugged the man, "said so?"

Ino gasped, releasing the Blond and facing her boyfriend, "I-I-I." the correct answer was yes. Yes because she felt pressured to join when he asked her but felt welcomed once Deidara told her.

Deidara chuckled while he playfully pulled one of Ino's hair stands, "Careful, I might think you're in a abusive friendship,un." he laughed.

"What?" Sasuke scowled, "...I wouldn't hit her...ever. 'Fuck's your problem?" Living around Hidan, he caught some of his bad habits.

The Blond man shrugged, "Just 're controlling to the point where I can see fear in her eyes." He was a well observer on things like that. He couldn't help noticing that when Ino was around him, she smiled more and talked more. But whenever her friend was around, she gasped a lot and stead in her place. If there was even a place, "Ino, you can tell me..." Yea, he even thought the feelings were weird, never had he even been concerned about someone. Not even Sasori no Danna. But still, it was only curiousity, not anything more.

Ino laughed, "Yeah, right. Sasuke, hit me? Ha, no. He's not like that-"

"Sexy!" Hidan shouted out after yawning. Just waking up, he was also shirtless and Ino could definitely tell that he had a six pack. But still, that was Hidan, the cursing, insensitive prick, "Damn, I cannot get enough of you." he chucked then stopped, "...Wait, why are you between the drag queen and emo shit?" he pointed their direction.

Deidara sighed, ignoring him, "..."

"Does everyone around here sleep without a shirt?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Cept Me." Sasori answered, walking in with bed-head and a shirt. He glanced at Ino, "...You're still here, huh?" he sighed out the words while rubbing his eyes.

Ino nodded, "Y-yes," She was scared of him more than the others. He was unreadable and quiet, and she could already tell that he was cold hearted.

Hidan grinned, taking Deidara's glass and drinking the rest of the water, "Why the hell are you in the kitchen puppet, wood, shit...log...tree, you fucking tree!"he scremed, "Now shut up before I light you on fire, fucker."

Sasori blinked. He had never tooken Hidan serious, ever, "...Because I wan't to eat."

"Eat?" Hidan questioned, slamming the glass on Deidara's planted hand, "What the fucking Jashin do you eat, how can you even eat? You're a tree, a gay tree!"

"Why the hell did you do that,hmm?" Deidara yelled but was ignored.

Kisame chuckled, walking in, "...Gay tree, he he."

"How can a tree be gay?" Kakuzu asked, fully dressed. He didn't bother to enter the group but stay his distance.

Hidan eyed him, "How can a tree be gay? What a stupid question! That's just like saying how can you not be a ugly, old motherfucker, just like saying how cannot Deidara be a bitch and why Kisame doesn't get chicks! Yea, I bet you know why trees can be gay now...oldie."

Kisame sniffed, "...I get girls...just not, the huminy kind-"

"Eating fish doesn't count!"

"Be nice, Hidan." Konan ordered, strolling in. She was the only one dressed in a furry house coat, dark blue. Her hair looked welly combed and her, refreshed. Beside her was Tobi who soon enough left her side and blurted something out.

"Ino!" he yelled, "Tobi's glad you're here! Tobi missed you!" he hugged her tightly before letting her go, "Tobi's hungry now..." he said in a low tone, walking up beside Deidara, "W-what? Deidara-senpai looks like Ino-chan! Ha Ha! Deidara-senpai a pretty lady! But not as pretty as other Blond!"

Deidara sighed, "..."

"Wooooah. Look at the blue, flower, origami, whatever the hell you like, ya' doin!"

Konan sighed, "...Fine, Hidan." she said through gritted teeth.

"So, what...did you just got done screwing leader. Heh...I bet you tore up his d-"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu stated calmly. It's not like he had respect for her, but didn't dislike her neither.

"Hidan...me and Pein are nothing. So hush."

The spoken of laughed uncontrollably, slapping his knees, "Ha Ha Ha! Saying you and Pein aren't screwing around is just like saying me and Ino won't ever do it!"

"You won't." Sasuke and Deidara clarified in unison, both glared at each other after wards.

The man stopped laughing, turning serious, "Oh I will, I will do it. By the name of my Jashin I will at least get something from her sexy ass! No joking small penis bastards..."

Sasori walked past the group lazily, having enough with the idiotic, immortal jerk. He dreamt of the day when he made his body in to a puppet just to burn it. To watch the flames go up in the air. It would bring him great satisfaction, "Hidan, maybe you should go take you daily pills."

His eyes widened, "I take no pills! But on the other hand, why don't you go get some water so you can grow or, sprout!" He didn't know what trees did, not being an expert. Or even a beginner in that category.

Ino was tired of hearing their mouths. Is that what they did everyday? How annoying. She heard their auguring over Hidan for at least ten minutes now, Sasuke had settled down back on the couch, "...Shut up.." she mumbled. To her surprise, they all heard her, now staring at her with angry faces. The woman gasped, "I-I-I me-"

"She means shut up." Deidara smiled, "I'm glad she did say something." he commented while glancing at her, "I guess it does take balls, un." She had courage, creativity, beauty,a kind heart and liked his explosives. Was she his soul mate? he shrugged it off immediately, "Na..." he said to himself.

Kakuzu glared at her, "Litte girl...did you say what I think you did?"

Ino gulped. Uh-oh, what was she going to do now. They were probably going to try to kill her now. She looked over at Sasuke who just blinked towards her, nodding. So, he wanted her to speak up. Alright, "Well, I said you all need to...shut up. How do any of you expect to get anywhere if you all argue? What kind of justice will that bring? I swear, you all are more annoying than my former friends back in Konoha." A mere minute passed and still they were staring at her, frozen like some kind of sculpture. Even the annoying Tobi was out of words. And she thought that was impossible.

Kisame grinned, "...You're right. Absolutely right." he said in awe.

Hidan suddenly pulled her body close to his, gazing in her blue eyes, "Yea, you are right sexy. I know an even better way to make me hush though. And guess what it includes?" he slowly kissed her nose, "You. Me. A bed. Condoms. Your area. My dick. And white stuff. So, you up for it?"

Ino turned completely red, feeling light headed, "W-what..."

Deidara took her body into his hold, "What the hell is wrong with you man?" he asked, letting Ino stand on her own.

"Distguisting freak." Konan muttered while sitting down next to Sasuke. In her eyes, he seemed like the only one she could get along with. She was surprised to see his fist clench for reasons unknown, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke hesitated, not knowing someone was by him, "Hn, nothing." Truth was, he was sick and tired of the cursing animal hitting on his girlfriend. And even more tired of the she-male touching her at anytime. Honestly, he started to regret that 'pretending' to be friends thing, "Konan, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

"What would happened if you deciding to go with one of the...guys over there."

Konan blushed, "I...well, Pein doesn't like coupling in the Akatsuki. But there are no rules against it. Unless, you don't show that much affection while he's around. Why?"

Sasuke sighed, "Just asking-"

"Tobi has important news everyone!" Tobi shouted aloud, catching everyone's attention. He smiled on the inside, "Leader hastold Tobi the pairings as of now! Tobi wants everyone to line up!" they all blinked, going back to their previous conversation. Tobi sighed angrily, "Tobi said everyone should get in a line!" he screamed more bluntly this time. Everyone shrugged, doing as he asked with the exception of Konan, "Everyone is good boys and girls!" he looked down on the paper he was holding, "The first duo is Hidan and Kakuzu! Congratulations!"

Hidan sighed, "I still have to be partnered up with him? What a fucking joke man. Why can't I get the hot chick!"

Kakuzu glared over at him, "Because you need me to stitch your damn head back on every time you get it cut off."

"Tobi has another team also!" he shouted, "Next team is...Tobi and...Senpai!"

Deidara choked on air, "W-what...no, why! Not again, un-"

"Wait!" Tobi interrupted, "Awww...no Senpai! But Tobi does get Senpai's best friend! Sasori!"

Sasori shrugged, "...Just don't get in my way, kid." he looked over at Deidara who was burning was happiness.

"Now, next team inlcludes Sasuke!-"

"I get Ino..." he interrupted loudly, "No one else."

Konan walked up behind him, "Sorry sweety, you have to be partnered with whom leaders pairs you with." she whispered in his ear. Ino glared at her while Sasuke nodded. She was shocked. He actually listened to somebody. And it wasn't her.

"Ok. Well, Paper says Sasuke and Kisame!"

Kisame chuckled, "Of course..." Like he had thought, Pein put him with another Uchiha. And a more hot-headed one at that.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. Whatever..." he didn't have a huge grudge over the shark man. But neither did he liked him. All of a sudden, something came to him. Opening his eyes in suprisement, he looked at Tobi and ordered, "If I have him...then...say the teams again, annoying mask." Already, he had a name for him.

Tobi nodded, "Ok, well, Sasori and Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu and Kisame and Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost gasped, "That means-"

"We're partnered together, Dei." Ino claimed. He nodded and mouth a thank goodness that only she could see. She couldn't help but smile, thank goodness she didn't get partnered with Hidan. She was glad it was him, but sad that it wasn't Sasuke. Speaking of the man, she caught the look on his face. A look that read, 'don't try anything.' She laughed just thinking about it. Now like she would anyway. Right?...


	5. First Mission

Ino stared blankly at the man whom didn't even seem to know he had been looking at her for the entire ten minutes of silence. Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted her eyes to the sides of her, seeing a yawning Kisame, impatient Hidan, dazed off Tobi, bored Sasori, careless Kakuzu and a speechless Konan. The woman heard his grunts and, automatically, looked his way again. But this time it was even more weird, he kept looking at her, she didn't even catch him blink. This was the only times that she actually wished Hidan would speak. To blurt out something to end all of this awkwardness. Ino patted his shoulder, finally having the courage to move or speak again, "...Sasuke, friend, it's ok. Dei and I-"

"Dei?" Sasuke questioned with his usual deadly look. He found his heart beating faster and pulse rapidly increasing with anger. It couldn't have been jealously. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the best looking men alive, couldn't have been jealous of a Blond headed man who liked to play with bombs, "Since when did you call him that?"

Ino sighed, knowing how Sasuke was, it was expected of him to start another argument with her partner, "Sasuke," she took hold of his arm and asked nervously, "Please." she whispered so only he can hear, "Don't start this again, baby...not here." glancing around the room, she saw every ones stare, more so Deidara's. His looked the most confused. She hoped they didn't hear her, "Tobi!" she called out, looking his way, "Um...can you please call a dismissal?"

Tobi nodded happily, "Alright, Ino! Tobi says meeting's over! Oh and by the way, mission is today! Leader said it was for the beginners to see how they are!"

"Great..."Sasori sighed, "So it's a mission for babies. Waste."

Ino waited one by one until they were all out of the room and into their room's. She was surprised to see how quiet Hidan was and how calm Deidara was. Or maybe that was all just an act. Maybe they knew all along that her and Sasuke were official and just waited for the right time to give away their secret. Oh how bad would that be. At times like this, she really needed someone like Shika or Sai, people who wasn't in like with her but had the best advice for her life. Then again, Deidara wasn't in like with her. And vice versa. They were nothing and she didn't understand why Sasuke hadn't seen that. Speaking of the man, she watched as he tugged his arm away from her grasp and stood by the door, "Ok." Ino sighed, "Come on, talk to me. We've been through way much stuff together to not say exactly how we feel. So, what's wrong?"

"Everything." he answered her, "Hn. Maybe we should leave. Coming here-"

"No, Sasuke." Ino commented solemnly, "We are not leaving because of your insecurities-"

"I have no insecurities!" he yelled back, "He...he aggravates me, I don't trust him with you! Not at all!"

"Trust him?" Ino asked, "It doesn't matter if you don't trust Deidara, it only matters if you will trust me. I'm the one your with, remember?" she said through gritted teeth, "Sasuke, this is all starting to become really complicated already, and all because of your plans, of us not being together. Why can't we just be us, Sasuke? Together. Are you embarrassed of being with me?"

Sasuke sighed, "And why would I be embarrassed of you? You're...you know, you." What he had wanted to say was beautiful, strong, caring and more but didnt have the courage to. She was starting to become his everything and only thing, the only person he could count on to trust. He never thought that he would be thinking of Ino, his annoying childhood friend, in that way.

"Wow, thanks Sasuke. I never knew I was me." Ino stated sarcastically, "So, are you ok with it now?" he nodded his response as she started out a smile, "Thanks...um," she leaned in closer on him, "did you realized that our first kiss already happened and it wasn't all romantic and shit?" she whispered while chuckling. So, there it was, her tomboyish ways had kicked in once again.

Sasuke grinned slightly, "Yea...I was thinking the same thing. Hn, maybe we should make it more romantic." he said in his low, sexy voice that made Ino tremble. She smirked as his lips met hers for an instant, then pulling back right away after hearing footsteps come through.

Konan and Deidara walked to the two-some, sitting down and staring at the air, "Sasuke, how are you hanging up?" Konan asked while taking a seat next to him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. Could be better."

Ino frowned, she didn't like how close the blue haired woman had been getting to her boyfriend. A sudden sound was made as she looked at her side, seeing a grinning Deidara. He had his cloak on and his hair pinned back up, looking more settled now, "...Hey Dei..dara." She didn't want to use his nick name around Sasuke, "Me and Sasuke have been discussing some things, and I'm proud to say that I'm lucky to have you as a partner...friend." she smiled.

Deidara frowned. Her usuage of friend sounded forced, "...Uh, ok, hmm."

Konan continued her look on Sasuke, "Every pair up is to share a room with that person. Meaning you will have to share a room with Kisame, and Ino, Deidara."

He was pissed but didn't show it, it would give off the entire plan, "...Yea, whatever."

"Sasuke." Konan bothered again, "You need to confront Kisame, you two need to get to know more of each other. It helps the missions. Orders from Leader." she put in. She watched carefully as he gave the two Blonds a glance before leaving, her following behind him soon after.

Deidara blinked, "...Ok. What's up?"

"N-Nothing, Dei. Just things. So, any ways, Konan said we have to get to know more of each other, right?" he nodded, "Well, we can do that while we're on the mission." she stood up, "We should be the first to go." The woman decided to keep their relationship based on partner levels. Not just because of Sasuke's obvious jealously, but because she could feel something inside of her react whenever he was around. It was too much for her, "Where's my cloak?"

Deidara narrowed his eyebrows, she was acting so different than her usual self, but he kind of knew why "...I get it, you want me to back off. No problem, hmm. I'll just treat you like a regular partner." he walked straight passed her and headed for the stairs.

Ino frowned, she felt bad. She didn't want him to not be...him, "Wait, Dei." she placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's not backing off, you know, Sasuke-"

"Sasuke." he sighed, "It's always about that stupid Uchiha, un. Why can't you just be yourself and hang around people you want to hang around?"

"I can." Ino stated. He was right. Sasuke was her boyfriend but he wasn't her husband, and even if he was, he still had no control over who she hung around with. Like she had mentioned, he could trust her, "You're right." she nodded in agreement, "...And, I happen to get along with you so I _can_ be around you."

Deidara grinned, "So you finally see the light, hmm? Still, I'm surprised you even listen to him at all. It's not like you two are going out or anything." he laughed at the thought.

Ino gasped as she immediately turned around, "Yea...uh, I mean no. No, we're not." she laughed nervously, "Me and Sasuke...no, not at all." Sweat ran out of her pores, "It's funny you even said that...because we're not. No, no, no, no, no, no-"

"I get it." he haulted, "Doesn't matter anyways, un. You wouldn't stoop so low to someone as careless as him."

"Right..."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O-Scene Change-O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

As usual, Hidan was the one talking as the rest of the gang walked in the tree-filled forest, "...Yea, man. It was stupid ass shit. Like, they were all 'he's immortal, o.m.g.' and I was like, die fuckers. Ha Ha!" Hidan yelled towards Kakuzu. The group were all walking together, heading to their mission. Something about killing some guards and taking their possessions for the heck of it. It probably had more meaning, but they didn't look deep into that.

Kakuzu blinked, "..And...I...care...why?"

"Yea, Hidan." Kisame agreed, walking alongside Sasuke, "It's early in the morning, we're all hungry and tired, and here you go again with your stories. We all get you're immortal, good for you. Damn, stop bragging all the time."

"It's not bragging!" Hidan shouted, he appeared in front of the shark man's face, "...when you're pure awesome. Of course, you wouldn't understand."

Kisame shrugged, urging the man out of his way, "Whatever..."

"I'm boooored." Hidan glanced at the Blond, "...And now my boredom is going to be cured." he smiled, swaying his way over towards her, planting his arm over her shoulder, "Ino. Hello again." he aggressively pushed Deidara, who was by her, out of the way as he bumped into an annoyed Sasori, "So, tell me more about yourself."

Ino sighed, "Hidan...didn't I say no more of this. It's annoying." she was starting to get use to the man.

He held his position, walking ahead with her, "I'm not flirting, I just asked a question...how was it back in Konoha?"

She didn't want to say anything, she wasn't in the mood. After all the drama that was going on in her head. They were going to kill other people, she didn't want to take any part of that. And all of this just because her and Sasuke had no where else to go. But still, something in her didn't want to leave this organization. Some dark part in her that she could just feel, "Konoha...hmm, lemme see. lots of killing, malls, cars, and other shit."

Hidan smiled at her usuage of words, "Oh...wait, what? Konoha has cars and malls and shit? What the fuck! No other village have those advantages! Those damn villagers, winning every war and getting new things all the time! What a fucking joke, man! Seriously!" he screamed in her ear then looked over at her with a concern look, "So...why you leave?"

Ino actualy felt that he cared, "For other reasons." he gave her a look, telling her to 'go on', "I cant say." she shook her head, "...I'm not going to say."

Deidara finally gained balance, thanks to Sasori pushing him out of the way, "Leave her alone, Hidan, hmm."

"Yea." Sasori stated, looking over at her, "I'm sure she'll tell us when times goes on."

Tobi gasped, "Ino comes with baggage like all of us! Tobi thinks Ino is a hurt person, looking for a new start!" he saw every one's eyes widen, "What? Tobi happens to be good with reading other people."

"Too good." Ino added, "Tobi, you're a genius." he bowed to her as she smiled. Something was definitely weird about the guy. At times, he acted dumb but he knew so much. He knew of her skills and how she was feeling, and she hadn't even had a conversation with him.

"Thank you!" Tobi shouted, "That's what white Mr. Zetsu said also!"

"Really..." Kisame smirked.

Ino frowned, still having the burden of Hidan's arm around her shoulder, "And who's Zetsu?" they all looked at her and shook their heads simultaneously, mumbling something like 'doesn't matter'. She accepted that, not really wanting to know about another Akatsuki member.

"We're here." Sasuke finally spoke, "Here is where we all split up and where we will meet when we are done. Got it?" They all grunted, not knowing he was some kind of leader in the mission. He thought so himself, he was the only sain one. They all were annoying, always bickering, with the exception of Kakuzu and Sasori.

Hidan yawned, releasing himself from the woman, "Well, me and my baby here has to go." he claimed, referring to his scythe, "See you later sexy." he walked behind Kakuzu, soon disappearing from her sight.

Sasori and Tobi went another way, "Bye Ino! Bye Deidara-Senpai! Oops, I mean Deidara! Me and Sasori-Senpai has to go now!" she waved back.

Sasuke glanced at Ino, letting Kisame walk ahead as he walked up towards her, "Be careful." he stated, "If you need me, call out my name. I'll be there in seconds, alright?" she nodded, shocked that he had said that aloud while Deidara was still around. He squeezed her hand before leaving.

She stood there, watching him leave. He left her in some kind of shock. Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Who would have thought? He was so sweet when he wanted to be. A familiar voice pulled her out of the state, "You coming?" Deidara asked impatiently, "..."

She nodded, walking behind him, "Yes, I am." he didn't say anything more, instead walking forward, watching his surroundings very carefully. She wanted to say something but didn't know if he was mad or sad, or anything. "Men" she sighed, "They are such a pain in the ass." she muttered with closed eyes. She had only known the man for a while but still...she knew man. They were such mysterious creatures. They said things but aways meant something else. Being around men are her life, she read them easily. She opened her eyes, seeing him walking faster and faster, "...You're either upset, confused or focused. Which one is it Dei?"

Deidara stopped walking, "...The third one. Why you ask, un?"

"Because." she caught up with him, "You seem like you're angry with me for some reason. But it's an relief that you're not...do you want me to start the conversation."

"What conversation?"

She rolled her light eyes, "Forget out already, huh? Well, good thing you have a woman partnered up with you." she looked in his one only showing eyes, not noticing that the other one had some kind gadget covering it up. She liked the shape of it, it was unique, "Well, my name is Ino Yamanaka as you know, I love flowers and purple, I was a member of the leaf village...um, I...had lots of friends and."

Deidara noticed that her voice tone had lowered.

"...And I had family." she sighed, glad she got through it without breaking down into tears as usual, "Tell me about yourself."

"Why didn't you fin..." he stopped, thinking back to what Sasori no Danna had said, _'I'm sure she'll tell us once time goes on'. _He really wanted to know more about her, she spark his interest. But decided against it, "Ok, un. My name is Deidara, I mentioned this before, I made a living by my art. That's how I got in this organization. But, there was another way...I fought your friend's brother...and lost."

Ino frowned, "Itachi? What happened?" Itachi wasn't the one to fight someone else unless he had to right? Oh wait, that was the former Itachi she had once thought she knew.

Deidara bit his bottom lip, lowering his eyelids, "Damn Uchiha used his eye, hmm."

"His eye? You mean, the Sharingan. So, you got caught in his trap or something?

He nodded, "Yeah." he looked over at her, "What makes you so fond of the Uchiha's anyway? Their nothing...they have no art, no bang! Their eyes are nothing special! The only thing they have going for them are their looks. Scum..." he hated all Uchiha's the day he embarrassingly lost to Itachi.

She shrugged, walking alongside him in the morning sky. Her and Sasuke were given a cloak also, identical to the rest," I'm not fond of them really but..." she trusted Deidara enough to tell him about her now past, but still, not all of it, "...I...they, were the ones who watched over me these couple weeks. So I owe them."

"Really, un?" he understood, but still didn't dislike them less. He knew that if he dug any deeper in the conversation, he would fall in ditch, "So, Ino, are you ready?"

Ino blinked, "Ready for what?"

He smirked, "The mission, yeah." Digging in his bag, he summoned the recognizable flying bird. This time, the woman was less scared, automatically jumping onto it, "Ok, here's what you do, if worst comes to worst, stay behind me at all times. Unless of course, you want to do things your way, un." as she shook her head he chuckled, "I didn't think so."

"So, Dei...um, how was Itachi when he was in the Akatsuki?" she asked, still not comfortable enough to let loose of his waist.

He frowned, angry at her topic of the man once again, "He was like your friend, careless and talentless. A fool with no kind of appreciation for my work, yeah!"

She gasped, she didn't know that Deidara could even become so angry, "Itachi...he was like Sasuke. How could that be?"

"...How was he towards you, hmm?"

She tightened her hold on him, lying on his back with closed eyes. Trying to think back to how he was without any negative thoughts, "He was a good person. He treated me with so much love, always making sure that I was safe and secure, that I was comfortable. He was very much like an older brother."

Deidara laughed insanely before commenting, "That doesn't sound like Itachi at all, un. The one that the Akatsuki knew was one that would kill without a second thought, glare and didn't give a damn about how any one else felt. Lies...he fed you lies."

Her eyes re-opened, "Lies?" her instincts were to scream back, to defend the loving Itachi, but then again, Deidara wouldn't lie to her, "...I guess you're right." It hurted so much, knowing that everyone who she thought was close to her, all were pretending. Even her dead father and her former friends, "No one really gives a damn about any one in this world, huh?"

Deidara shook his head, "No. Most people don't give a damn but I..." he rubbed her hands, "I..." he didn't know how to say it or what to say. Maybe it was just stupid feelings for such a beautiful woman, or for her soul. Either way, he knew that he was some-what fond of her, in some kind of way, "I g..." he stopped, spotting out the location leader had told them to go, "There they are, un." Good. It got him out of an awkward situation. Taking her hand, he jumped down, landing on a ceiling.

Ino immedately was frigtened, seeing two guards talking up a storm, "Dei...It's about teamwork, right? So..." she followed closely behind him, both creeping up on the wall, "we both have to do something. And that means..."

"That you have to fight also, yeah." he said with a smile, "I can just blow them into pieces but, leader wouldn't like that. So, you ready?"

She gasped, searching for his free hand and squeezing it for dear life, "W-wait." she looked into his eyes, "..Can you just do this? Y-You said that I didn't have to kill these people."

Deidara sighed, taking hold of her other hand and looking deep into her eyes, she was stunning, "...Well, it would be going against his rules but I'll..." never had he even thought of helping someone else before, "do it for you. But...can you at least do something? it would help for other missions we will have to go on. I know you don't want to but, you are going to have to get use to it, un."

She sighed, releasing his hand, "Ok. As long as I don't have to kill anyone." she looked over at them. Seeing their leaf headbands, she looked back at him again, "I'll distract them." She didn't want to kill her own villagers but knew it had to be done if she was truly faithful to this organization.

"How?"

She frowned, taking off her robe and handing it to him, "Dei, I need something to let them know that I'm a-"

He handed her the headband she had needed, "That bastard Hidan had thrown it off before but I still kept it for you." he blushed as she sent him a smile and a 'thanks'.

Ino wrapped the medal around her waistline as she had did back then. Dramatically, she walked out from her hidden spot, clenching her stomach in fake pain, "...Please, help me. I...I was attacked and kidnapped. Somebody, help!" she shouted, catching their attention. The two men recognized the woman as the late Inoichi's daughter, rushing to her rescue. She looked up, seeing two spider-like creatures fall down on their backs. Without his words, she already knew what to do. But didn't wan't to. It was almost like slow motion, seeing two concerned man running up to her to help her, and soon, the same men would be dead. But then again, if she would had stayed there, she would surely die also. A single tear drop ran down her cheeks as she ran away from them. The explosion could be heard from miles away, she cowered in fear, covering up her head.

Deidara flew by her, picking her up at once, "Good." he smiled then stopped, hearing her whelps, "...I'm sorry, un." she didn't answer him but he continued, "Well, I have to go and get what ever is in the building." There were sure to be more guards in there but he decided to go alone. Already seeing her cry, he thought about how it would be every mission. But he wouldn't give up on her, no matter what it took to get her away from her beloved village.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O-Scene Change-O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Deidara and Ino were the last to arrive. All the way back, she had said nothing but audible 'sorries'. As they met up with the group, he still didn't let go of her hand. Hidan and Kakuzu were busy auguring about something pointless while Sasori sat quietly on the ground.

Tobi smiled, running up towards her, "Hello Ino! How was your victory?"

Deidara pushed him back, "Get away from her, yeah!"

Sasuke had been looking at the trees as they swayed from side to side, easily, he had completed the first mission, letting Kisame hold whatever was in the bag. As he looked to the where Tobi had fallen, he saw Deidara and Ino. He frowned, seeing her hand being hold by the man and worse, she had been crying. The man walked up towards her, splitting up her and Deidara's hand, "What's wrong, Ino?"

Deidara glared at him, "...She was sca-"

"I wasn't talking to you." he took her by the hand, walking up ahead, "What happened Ino? Talk to me."

She shook her head, "I-I...I betrayed them. I killed my own kind, Sasuke." she hugged the man, silently weeping into his cloak, "I knew it was too much for me. And now, I cannot even thinking about going back there, about seeing Shikamaru, and Sai's face again." she cried as he rubbed her back.

He knew it was going to be too much for her, that was why _he_had wanted to be her partner. The blond man probably didn't even care a bit. But then again, he did his part without looking back. But that was him. She was too sensitive for that. Wiping away her tears, he wanted to kiss her soft lips, he could do that for hours.

Hidan ran up towards the woman, "Ino! What's wrong sexy?" she shook her head just in time for him to appear in her sight, "Uh...I'm not good with, you know, sad shit, but...think about it this way, the more you kill them, the more you will get use to it. You can't cry on every mission, then you will get the drag-queen killed!" he sighed, "...though that would be a blessing from Jashin, stupid ass leader wouldn't like it. So, sexy, killing in Akatsuki is natural."

She wanted to disagree but he was acutally, right. It was her choice to leave Konoha and like Sasuke had said, what did she expect? "So." she sighed, "...I'm going to have to be cold-hearted." the Blond pulled from her boyfriend's grasp, walking up ahead alone. She wanted to be alone, to think. But one thing was for sure, her father wouldn't be proud of her and neither would her mother. What was she going to do now?


	6. Hidan's Way

**Note: I know most of you want the SasuIno moments. Its just so hard to put in that when they're not teammates and Ino going through her...emotional problems, lol. But, I will make an inception, after all, It was a SasuIno fic from the start. So, dont give up one me xP. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Hidan's Way**

The morning had passed, it felt like a instant to the woman. Just hours ago in her mind, it was early. Now it was late. The evidence was the darkness coming through the window, consuming her body. She found herself In Deidara's room, crouched down in the corner, the same one where she had cut herself. Her arms protected her knees, covering it and keeping it from harm. It took all of her of will to keep herself from cutting deep into her, just to do it. It was the least she could do, after what had happened that morning. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something. Lifting herself up, the girl walked over to Deidara's dresser, spotting out what she was looking for. The blade. The sharp blade that caused her so much pain before. But, she couldn't resist. Taking the object, she bit her bottom lip, slitting it down her left arm. She watched as the line started to extend, she couldn't stop. The pain was increasing and so was her heart rate, "H-Help me!" she cried out.

"Ino!" Sasuke shouted, bursting in the door and taking hold of her dangerous arm. He widened his eyes at the scar, "W...Why..." what was this? Never had he known Ino was in to self harm. Suddenly, it came to him. Taking her other arm, he rapidly took off the bandages, seeing another scar, very similar. It must had been used by the same blade. The man looked into her eyes, seeing nothing. Not the sparkling eyes that had made him like her. She looked duller, sad, "...Ino, hold on-"

Deidara sprung into the room, "Ino!" he shouted, "What happened?" he asked, seeing blood pour down on his floor. It was even deeper this time, "Ino-"

"Give me a damn bandage!" Sasuke yelled at the man, seeing him nod and do what he asked, "...Tell me, what were you thinking?"

She stared at the man who was holding her bleeding arm. To his surprise, he was suddenly pushed back into the wall by her, "Where the hell were you!" she exclaimed angrily, "...I was in my room, all fucking day and you just now come and see how I was doing! Sasuke, you damn-"

The man wrapped his arms around her, hushing her at once, "...I'm sorry, I was out getting the bags I left. Your bags...remember?"

She nodded, "Y-Yea, I do. But please, don't leave me again. I need-"

Deidara interrupted her sentence, rushing in with the bandages. Cutting in between them, he wrapped it around her long cut. He didn't seem to notice her and Sasuke's hug, "You're a healer, right, un? So, you should really get to it again, Ino."

Sasuke grunted, "What do you mean again?"

The Blond man gasped, "...Stupid." he muttered to himself, facing Sasuke. All three were close, he could literally see the man's little facial hair, "Um, I didn't mean again, un. I meant-"

"It's ok." Ino defended, gently moving Deidara out of her way, "Sasuke." she sighed, "I told Deidara to keep this away from you." she rubbed on her former scar while explaining. "...You obviously know now but, I'm sorry. I should had told you about it the first time. It's just, all this stress and...things. Forgive me."

He took hold of both of her arms, observing the different lines, "...I knew that you had did this before as soon as I took off the other bandage. But, Deidara knew about this before I did? Why?"

She gasped, not knowing how to answer his question, "S...Sasuke, I-I-I-"

"You're putting too much pressure on here, hmm!" Deidara screamed, "That's the reason why I don't like you Uchiha's, always so fucking self-centered!" He didn't have any authority over her as far as he knew, he was her friend not nothing more. What was up with him and his ego?

Sasuke glared at the man, still holding on to her arm, "...This doesn't concern you. Leave."

The Blond man tug his arms away from hers, "Oh yeah..." he stepped in front of Ino, appearing in his vision, "Then make me, prick, hmm!"

Sasuke shrugged, deepening his glare. If he hit him it would be like hitting a woman, but he asked for it, "...Hn. You really want to die then-"

"Stop it!" Ino yelled, catching their attention, "Why can't you two just get along or at leaststay away from each other?" they both tried to answer, "You know what," she pushed them out of her way, "...Maybe I should leave, then! I...I just can't be around you two when you're like this! Seriously Sasuke, you need to at least _try _to be generous and Dei, you need to sometimes butt out of things! Kami, you all are all so caught up in yourselves! And Sasuke," she glared his way, clamping down her slit arm, "This is why I cut myself, because of all the drama that goes on in my life!"

Sasuke didn't understand, "...So, you're saying it's my fault?"

She shook her head, "No..." It wasn't his fault, it wasn't any ones fault. Only her own. She honestly didn't know what was going on with her. It seemed like every decision she made, failed and brought her to a darker place, "But..." she glanced at the two, "what kind of person does this makes me?-"

"Sexy just shut up!"

Ino sighed, spotting out someone she didn't want to see in her sensitive moment. The man was directly behind her, shouting in her ear, "..."

Sasuke gawked at him, "Hn, you should leave."

"Not now Hidan, un." Deidara answered.

Hidan swiftly pulled the girl towards him, "Oh shut up emo shit and drag queen...now, Ino, I know something that would help. Just, try me out for once. You won't regret it." he saw her eye's narrow and grinned, "...Not in that way, sexy. I mean, come with me. I can make you feel way better than your feeling now."

"...You can cure my problem?" he nodded, "But..." Going with Hidan? He would only make her problems worse by his cursing episodes. She would rather be with the cold hearted Sasori than him. But then again, she should give him a try. And she really didn't want to be around Deidara and Sasuke who cared about her too much. Hesitantly, she nodded, "Yea..."

Hidan smirked, "Yes! Jashin finally answered my prayers! Wohoo!"

Deidara frowned, "Ino, do you wan't to really be around...Hidan. Are you alright, un?"

She nodded while sighing, "Yes, Dei." she looked at the two men, seeing Sasuke's basic angry look. She knew they both had good intentions but it was all too much for her. Never had she expected for Deidara to be so protective and willing to fight someone for her. And Sasuke...well, he was indescribable. To her surprise, her arm was tooken by Hidan, forcing her out of the room and soon out of the house. She really hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O Scene Change~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"...Hidan, where are you taking me?" Ino asked through heavy breathing. The man suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark forest. Ino had forgotten that it was so late at night. She watched as he let go of her arm, rapidly sitting on the ground, closing his eyes. He patted to the empty space next to him.

Ino hesitated, she did not want to sit on the cold forest ground. But did it anyway. As soon as she was seated, she took a look around her, seeing the dark sky and huge trees. Matter of fact, everything seem bigger, starting to scare her a little, "Um...Hidan, maybe.." she stopped at the touch of his hands on hers, watching as he gently kissed the triangular symbol going around his neck, "What's th-"

"It's for my Kami." he answered bluntly, "Jashin-sama, I worship him."

Ino gasped at his tone, it was the first time she head him not scream or curse or sound arrogant. He actually sounded...sincere. And looked it, "O-Oh. Well, that's good."

"Now..." he squeezed her hand, peeking her way, unfortunately, he observed her two bandages. Automatically, he knew what they were for, "You cut yourself, hm?"

She jumped, letting go of his hand and looking the other way, "...w-well, how do you kn-" her comment was stopped as she heard his cloak slid up. Curiously, she glanced at him, seeing his many scars on both of his arms, "Y-You...do it too? I mean, but, why? What's the matter?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, really. But I heal...I don't die, you see. That's one the advantages of worshiping Jashin, being immortal."

"I-I-Immortal? You mean, you'll _never_ die?"

He nodded, "...Yea. I just said that"

Ino caught his frown, wondering why. Being immortal must have been such a fantastic thing. Never dying, never being killed. What was bad about that? But soon it hit her, like Sakura's jealously. He wasn't happy with his life. At all. But, she didn't want to ask him that. Changing the subject mentally, she nodded to herself, "I see. But, can I try it out. Not because I want to...well, may I, please?"

"Ugh, it only brings me pleasure when I kill someone else, but, whatever. Go ahead." he handed the small woman his scythe, grinning as she observed it's greatness, "Well, do it." He stated as he opened up his arms wide, giving her a good aim on his heart area. He could tell she was nervous and being as impatient as he was, the man took hold of her shaking hands, forcing the weapon directly in the spot. He grunted as the blood started to rush out of his chest, "...Yea, not as great when no one else is getting hurt-"

"Oh my Kami!" Ino screamed ridiculously, she took the weapon out of him right away, giving it back to it's owner. Immediately, she healed his wound, still stunned. Yea, she knew every ninja as herself, had abilities but immortality. Amazing, "...Hidan, it much be such a gift to be you. You can do and say anything and still won't get killed..." she drifted, hoping that he would catch what she wanted to say.

Hidan sighed, "Yea, whoopee do..." he said as she finished.

"What's wrong?" It worked.

Hidan gave the woman a frown, deciding if he should tell someone like her his personal problems. She would probably only go back and tell her friend, the emo-shit. Normally, he didn't and wouldn't tell anyone a thing that was going on with him emotionally. To him it was not manly and a sign of weakness but still, he couldn't say no to 'sexy', "Just...wait before I start this, after I tell you all my shit, you have to tell me something. Whatever I ask. And...don't you dare go back and tell those bastard. Alright?" he watched as she nodded her agreement. Without further due, he continued, "Serving Jashin-Sama, is what I do. Killing others, is what I live for. But it's...ah, what's that word people like emo-shit feel?-"

"Lonely." she answered, laughing at the name he had given Sasuke.

Hidan grinned at her laughter, "Yea, that. Everyone in the Akatsuki are pricks, and their all male. I'm not into men, and Konan obviously likes Leader or her dead friend...not like she would any way." he pouted, "I'm a man, I'm weak. Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I don't get horny."

Ino laughed, she found it funny that she was actually use to Hidan's sense of humor. And she kind of liked it, "I know what you mean." she nodded, trying to translate his words into something more pleasant, "You're saying you need love too. You're lonely, bored, tired of being with only Kakuzu and the guys. You want love or action in your case. But believe me," she took hold of his hand, placing it on her heart, "...It'll come one day, Hidan."

He blushed before making it disappear instantly, "...But, you girls don't like guys like me. Even you don't. So what would make you think any other bitch...I mean, woman would?"

Ino smiled, "First of all, I do like you. I think you're awesome and would love to be friends with you. But, you're really aggressive and...mature when it comes to words. Why not die-down those a little."

"I cant." he whined, still looking at her, "...Girls like you, are the one's that I wan't." he said seductively, licking his lips.

Ino kept her smile. Typical Hidan. His exclusive ways didn't anger or bother her anymore, "Come on, Hidan." she commented, holding back his lips, "...Let's stay friends and keep it that way." she laughed, walking deeper into the forest. She giggled more as she heard his footsteps as well.

"Come on..." he whined again, "Why don't you like me?"

"Look who hates to be rejected." she joked, not looking back.

"But Ino, I thought you were different."

"I am. But in a good way."

"Alright, I had it," before she could turn back around, she was suddenly pushed up against a tree. The man took hold of her waistline, "...Either you kiss me." he stated lowly, "...Or." he caught her scared appearance. "Or I simply scar you for life. By...raping you, Ino. And that means...I'll be your first."

She gasped, frowning immediately as she kneed him in his stomach, "Pervert!" she shouted.

"I was just joking!" he screamed back in pain, holding his stomach, still trying to keep up with her, "Come on Ino, this scythe is really heavy and I'm exhausted. Forgive me! I'm trying my best not to curse, Ino!"

She sighed, trying to find some sympathy within her. No wonder no other girl ever approached him, they were probably scared to tears! But still, she was going to be around him and the others for a while. So, why not get the cruel one on her side if she ever needed help, "Alright." she went to his rescue, holding his weapon for him, "I forgive you, Hidan."

He smiled, "Thanks." he grunted, "Damn, you're strong to be a female."

She eyed him, aiming his three blades at him, "And what does _that_ suppose to mean?"

He waved his hands around frantically, "Nothing, nothing." he said as he sweated an anime one. Now he knew what attracted him to her. Not just her gorgeous hair and big blue eyes, but her perfect shape that he could still see through the cloak, and most of all, her personality. She was like a fireball at times. That was what you would call a 'Real Woman', "Hm, I have an Idea."

She sighed once again, "And what is it this time? And if you say anything about what I think you're going to say, I'll kill you." she warned with a pointed finger.

Hidan ignored her, taking hold of his scythes, "Ino." he whispered audibly, "We're lucky." he said as he heard sounds being made through the forest.

Ino jumped, taking hold of his hand, "...W-What's that?"

Hidan sighed, wanting to stay in that position. But he liked her more than the rest of the girls he scared off, he wanted to help her and not just see her as eye-candy, "Let go of my hand." he said through gritted teeth, regretting it, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to but, it's the only way you will survive in the Akatsuki. Being ruthless." Tugging her hand away aggressively, he frowned at her sorrowful look, wanting to say sorry but couldn't.

Ino pouted, rubbing her 'hurt' hand, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because. It's the only way you won't cry on every mission, sexy. Now go and kill whoever that is." he whispered.

She gasped loudly, "K-K-Kill? I can't do that. Can't I just knock the person out or something-"

"No." he said a little louder, "Kill. And when I say kill, I mean kill. Slice, dice, stab, whatever it takes." he started to walk back-awards, confusing the poor girl even more, "...Do it Ino. It'll be for the best." were his last words as he took off running into the dark forest, keeping her their, alone.

"Hidan!" Ino yelled, "Why are you leaving?" she was confused, scared and angry. She knew that he was trying to get her to be more independent and strong, but he was risking her life here. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. As the sound started to approach her, she hugged herself in fear. What was their to do now? Who was the enemy? How could she beat them? And worse of all, what weapon did she have. She frantically looked around her, sighing in relief as she saw a kunai Hidan dropped purposely for her. Picking it up, she held it her hand weakly. Still shaking from her shock. It was so dark. She couldn't see a thing ever since he left. What was going on? "P-Please...I don't wan't to kill you!" she shouted after hearing a laughter. So, it was a he. But where was he? She switched her head in every direction, looking for the enemy. But there was no hope. How could she fight someone she couldn't see?

"Get it together, Ino." she reminded herself, narrowing her eyes, "If you ever wan't to be in the Akatsuki and earn their respect, you have kill...someone. So," she looked out into the trees, "Come out, bastard!" she yelled, "This little girl isn't scared of other people anymore! I've been through way too much shit to be scared of a coward like you, hiding in the trees-" she stopped, feeling a cold hand go across her right shoulder. She gasped, the scared feeling lurking back on her. But she couldn't, no she wouldn't, die right here and right now. Her life would be meaningless. She hadn't had her first intimate activity, not even being _in _love with someone was in her long life, and most of all, she wanted to see Sasuke again. With the small courage inside of her, out of nowhere, she aimed her weapon into the flesh of another, hearing his cry out pain. "D-Did I do it..." she whispered to herself, patting the area she pierced as if she was blind. There it was. The heart. She stabbed him in the heart, hearing the thud that was him. "T-That's it?" she asked herself. Was killing someone that easy? She hadn't even used any of her abilities. Then it came to her, she _killed _someone and felt...good. There was no sympathy, no tears as before, but laughter. She actually started to laugh. Happy with her victory.

"Well, well, look who's laughing with her killing." Hidan called out, walking up towards her and taking her by the hand. It was getting to dark to see, that was when it got dangerous as well. He took the woman and placed her on his back, running towards the hiden hideout they had both lived.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O HideOut~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"...And she killed the bastard, just like that." Hidan told the rest of the gang, all sitting in the living-room as usual. Without Konan, Pein or Zetsu of course. Thing though, that he hadn't told her was that he hired the man. It was 'hired' in his case. As he ran the other way, he spotted out the man, telling him to sneak up on the Blond or be killed brutally by him. Either way, he would die.

"Bounty...You earned no bounty." Kakuzu complained.

Kisame smirked, "So, Ino finally committed her first murder. Congratulations. pure Blond."

"...Finally, you did something bedside's cry." Sasori stated coldly, "...Hmm, good job. But it only gets harder from now on..."

Tobi nodded, "Sasori-Senpai's right! But, Congrats Ino! Tobi thinks you did great!"

Sasori cringed, "...Will you stop calling me that."

Tobi's eyes smiled, "Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, Senpai, Senpai! Tobi loves Sasori-Senpai-"

"Shut up! Go back to calling Deidara that!" Sasori screamed.

Ino sat on the couch next to Hidan, she hadn't even heard their words. Still, she was thinking back to what she had just did. The feeling, the feeling of killing someone hurting someone, was new in her. Others had hurt her and she usually would hate anyone who would harm others but, she felt...good. What Hidan didn't realize was that, he had awoken something in her that had never been arrived before. "T-Thanks..." she stated uneasy. Most of them wore smiles, so saying 'thank you' couldn't have been wrong, "U-Uh, Dei's a good teacher."

Deidara glanced at the woman. He frowned at her look, she sat with her hands united, looking down, "...Ino, are you alright?"

"Yes." she nodded, "T-Thanks..."

Diedara's frown grew, "I didn't give you a...compliment." What was up with her?

"O-Oh...sorry."

"But I didn't-"

"Ino." Sasuke called out, "Come here." he watched her every move. The smile she gave to Hidan, the nod she gave Deidara, and the blank look she gave to him. Everyone, with the exception of Deidara, weren't paying attention to him. He still couldn't risk him knowing anything. Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs, taking her into his room. "...Hn. Something's wrong, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" he stated while she sat on his bed. He knew her. Her everything. And he could tell something was up.

Ino blinked, feeling his dark blue sheets, "...I killed someone, Sasuke." she said with a smile, "...I stabbed him right through the heart. And thing is, I don't feel bad about it. I want to keep doing it, again and again." she stated insanely, "Killing. It's like, a new hobby for me, you know?"

Sasuke frowned, closing the door before sitting next to her. She looked like her normal beautiful self, but he knew something was different about her, "...Killing. You like doing it now?"

Ino nodded, planting her hand on his thigh, "Yes. It's more fun that I thought it would be."

Sasuke sighed mentally, he should of known being with Ino came with sacrifices. But she was worth it. Cuffing her chin in his hand, he made sure he had her attention as he planted his lips on hers, eventually both using tongue. Kissing had nothing to do with the situation but he just wanted to do it. To feel her again, he rarely saw her now that Deidara was her partner. After long seconds, he pulled back, "Did it work?" he asked with focused eyes.

Ino frowned, "Did what work?"

"Are you better now?" he questioned more simply.

She searched for the answer, thinking back to what she was previously thinking about, "No." she shook her head, "No, I still feel good about it."

Sasuke sighed, looking towards the ground, "Worth a shot." he stated, knowing that making out wasn't any help. He knew that for a fact, but as thought of before, he just felt like kissing her, "Explain babe." he commented, falling back onto his bed.

Ino joined him, taking hold of his hand, "I...I...was wrong. It did work." It being the kissing, she had now felt something in her trigger, "Sasuke, what is wrong with me?"

"Hn. What do you mean?"

She looked his way, "I mean, why am I the way I am? I'm fucking insane at times but then, I'm somewhat normal. It's like I can't control myself anymore. I feel like I have...demons inside of me, just wanting to take control of my entire body. Kill...kill...is what I am hearing in my mind."

Sasuke grinned, "...I have a possessed girlfriend."

Ino laughed, playfully hitting him. There it was again, him making her feel better. Every word he spoke, she felt like she could change the world, "I'm not possessed but seriously, what is wrong with me?"

"I knew spending time with Hidan was going to make you feel insane. But," he pecked at her lips again, seeing her smile, "nothing is wrong with you. You're the same caring Ino that you always been. But now, let's face it, we're in a group where everything that happens around here is...'evil.' So killing others, is going to have to come easily to you. But don't let it take over you...like how I did."

She frowned, "What took over you?"

He sighed, knowing the question was going to be asked, the long story that he had never told another before, "I had a group, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. You met them and probably saw them as...normal people. But back then, we commited several felony's. We were like a gang." he looked over at her, seeing her confusion. He knew he had to start from the beginning, "Uchiha's. One of the greatest clans to live, as they said. They were correct. My father and mother decided to live within Konoha, to be ninja's under their rules. I was too young to know about anything, about what was happening. But...I wasn't young enough to know what the word 'slaughtered' meant. My clan, everyone, were killed. And all I heard was that they were killed because they were feared, by many. Never had anyone told me who they were killed by and what clan. But Itachi knew, he knew about everything that he still hadn't told me to this day." he decided to continue, "As time went on, we grew accustomed to Konoha, and that's when I met you and your family. I was happy then...but not for long, when my parents died, it was just me and Itachi. I was basically an orphan when Itachi had decided to leave me alone, for the Akatsuki. He showed that he cared somewhat, but still...he abandoned me. I was alone. At the age of twelve I was with team seven, but left the village for a small period of time when I turned fifteen, to be with Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. We committed several crimes, but I got out because of your father and Kakashi-sensei. Also, because of Naruto and his annoying but convincing lectures. When I became bored, I left them, at the time Itachi left Akatsuki, 'to be with me' as he had said. Sixteen to eighteen years of age, I been with Itachi. He says he raised me but I basically raised my own damn self." he scowled.

Ino was stunned with his story, with all he had been through, "...Sasuke, I'm sorry." She clarified, his story brought her our of her dark place. She remembered something that she wanted to ask though, "That night, when Itachi mentioned your mother, you got angry. Why was that?"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "You see Itachi as a savior, but he wasn't. My mother...knew that he had some issues. At times, he would ignore her, dis-respect her but always, he would do as our father asked. Itachi was my father's right hand man and I was always behind her back. He knew of the Akatsuki before he even joined him...he..." he shut his eyes, "He even went as far as to kill his best friend and his girlfriend, for approval of them."

Ino gasped. She remembered when she asked about his girlfriend and about what he had said, "He...he killed them? Just so he would be accepted by them? I don't understand, didn't Itachi love his clan, and wouldn't your father be angry if he knew of that?"

"Never had my father knew. Itachi was a problem child, as they would say. He saw so much killing that the Uchiha's had done, to stay at the top of our game."

"It affected him..." she realized, shocked at the story. She got it though. Itachi, after hearing of his clan being slaughtered, had a different track of mind, and killed his beloved just for them. And when his parents were killed, he just decided to join them since he had nothing else, besides Sasuke. So, that was why he had treated women so respectfully, because of his guilt of how he treated his mother. But there was one thing she didn't get, "...Sasuke, if they were outcasts, how did the Akatsuki even meet up with Itachi or met him?"

He opened his eyes in realization, "Hn...that I don't know." It was a mystery.

"I forgive him."

Sasuke almost glared at her, "What do you mean? You forgive him for doing all that?"

Ino nodded, "Yes. I forgive him for hurting you, for joining the Akatsuki as we are now doing, and for killing his closest. Because," she placed her hand on his cloak, moving up towards him, "It brought me to one of the best men that I ever met in my life. And all of the pain that happened to you, made you into what you are today. You are amazing, and make me feel like I'm special when I'm just insane." she smiled at his blank look, kissing down on him hard. She just wondered, when was the day when she was going to say it. To confess her love to him. He trusted her so much and she could just feel it. Lifting up, she helped him up as well, "Thank you. For everything, Sasuke. Goodnight."


	7. Dangerous Attempts

**Chapter 7: Dangerous Attempts**

She couldn't sleep that night, her mind was still off track. Not just because of her weird murder, but because of Sasuke's story. Of course, she was thrilled that he trusted her so much but, was disturbed by his story. It was heartbreaking. Her childhood was so much different, painful yes but sort of better in a way. Her father and mother was there for her, and they would have fun and spend time together mostly all the time. There was no family feud, or killings that she knew of. Still, one thing wasn't clear that he had stated. According to him, Itachi killed his girlfriend and best friend for approval of Akatsuki. But still, if his entire clan had been slaughtered, how did Itachi managed to kill them? Did they movie in with Itachi and Sasuke's parents, or did he simply kill them while they were still in the Uchiha Clan. If that was so, he was young. About twelve or thirteen. It was all so confusing and over-whelming. She sincerely felt bad for him and didn't show it, but was sad at the news he had told her of her former 'dear.' He was like an older brother or father figure. And now, with the news she received, she didn't even know if she could see his face again.

"I brought you some water." Deidara stated, walking over to the girl with a bare chest as usual. Finally, she had slept in the room with him. That's what teammates did after all. But he didn't think she noticed, by time he had arrived in his room, she had been sleep.

Ino took the glass, examining it before gulping it down, "Thank you." she said while sitting up. Her mind had so much going on, she couldn't even remember talking to the Blond in days, "Um, would you do me a favor and rekindle my memory, please?" she asked in a pleading tone.

Deidara 'un'ed before nodding, "Yea..." he thought back to yesterday. To how zoned off she had been, "...You didn't look anyone in the eyes, you praised me for something I didn't do, then you apologized for no reason at all, hmm."

Ino blinked several times before laughing, almost choking on her water, "R-Really? I was like that just because I liked how the feeling of killing felt?"

Deidara looked at her, "Y-You did?"

The woman harshly slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah..." she sighed, "I was talking to Sasuke about that, not you. Where have you been?"

The Blond man frowned, "...I was in the hideout all yesterday and today. Are you ok?" he asked, checking her temperature with the back of his hand, "You don't have a fever or anything, un. Well," he stood, "maybe I should go, you probably still need your rest or...something from the other night-"

"No!" Ino shouted, pulling his arm back down. She gasped as the man tried to keep balance, eventually landing his arms on both sides of her waist, meeting her face, "S-Sorry." she apologized. What has gotten into her? "I just didn't want you to go anywhere, I, um, missed you from yesterday. We don't spend a lot of time together like we use too." Neither did her and Sasuke, she guessed that just had to do with the Akatuski 'journey.'

Deidara grinned, pleased with her statement. After sighing, he crawled over to the spot next to her on the bed, "...Missed you too, friend."

Ino blushed immediately, not daring to look into his eyes. He was lying on the bed next to her! But still, it was comfortable, "About that." she sighed, "That whole 'friend' thing, must have had you off guard. But, you are my friend. So...is it so wrong to call you my friend?" she questioned.

Deidara shook his head, "No. I was just simply calling you my friend, un." he stated. Seeing her smile, he lifted up the sheets. Looking down, he almost gasped at the vision.

Ino chuckled, "Sorry, I tend to sleep without pants or...whatever. Funny though," she laughed, "That same thing surprised Sasuke-"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea." she nodded, "As you know, I lived with him. And this one time, he almost blushed at the sight of my tiny shorts and shirt. Think of it as a habit...of not putting a lot of clothes on." she continued to laugh, eventually having him join in. There was something about the man that she could trust, rely on. Just joke around, knowing that he would still be her friend. Companion.

"Fine by me then, hmm." his hands searched for the sheets once again, he didn't look down this time, calmly situating the dark sheets on his legs. For a moment, both were silent, enjoying the peace and quiet. He looked over at her randomly, seeing her stare as well, "Uh, Ino-"

"Sexy!" Hidan shouted, bursting in through the door. He stood there, open mouthed at what he saw, "W-What the fuck is this? You don't fuck me but you fuck drag queen? My ding-a-ling is way bigger than his! What the hell?-"

"Hidan, shut up, un." Deidara answered while still not making a move.

Ino smiled, thinking back to their 'one-on-one' moment, "Hidan, come here sweety." she said calmly, opening up her arms. In a matter of seconds, the immortal man hugged her back, feeling up her bare stomach. The man almost reached all the way down before Deidara stopped him. Ino didn't notice, "I'm sorry, I was so creeped out yesterday."

Hidan rested his head on her shoulders, peeking in her bra, "No...big...really big, uh, I mean, no big deal."

Ino frowned before laughing nervously, "I wanted to give you something, Hidan. Something I wouldn't do if I didn't really know the real you."

Deidara frowned.

Hidan let go of her, "What is it, sexy?" he waited. And waited. "Well-" he stopped. Seeing her lips coming towards him. Closing his eyes in excitement, he waited for where her gorgeous lips were going to land. To his disappointment and pleasure, it aimed at his forehead. He gave her a toothy grin, almost blushing.

"Uh...why?" Deidara muttered in a question.

She decided to answer his question, still looking at Hidan, "...Because, both of you are just awesome." she smiled, pulling the silver haired man into another hug, "In your own weird way, both of you are loyal to me. And I appreciate it. So, from here on, I vow to protect you, all of the Akatsuki with my life. As supposed.

Hidan was impressed. He thought she was just a pretty face but she really proved herself. He could tell she wasn't the type to just talk, "I honestly think you're sincere, sexy. See ya' around." he walked out of the room, satisfied with what she had gave him. He was even surprised to receive that.

"...You're too kind." Deidara said in a whisper. Maybe she was lying, maybe she wasn't. He didn't exactly know what was going through her mind but, if she was happy with killing others, she would be as good as a murderer as Sasori and Kakuzu. Though he hoped being in this organization wouldn't take away her personality. He sighed mentally for a second. Why...was he actually caring about someone else? It was still all so weird. And...why was he lying in her bed with her? He wasn't even that close with his friends he knew practically all his life. And never had he trusted them with his childhood. But he trusted her. She seemed loyal and honest, something you didn't find every day, "Where's mine?" he suddenly asked.

Ino hesistated, "H-Huh? You want a kiss too?"

Deidara grinned, shutting his eye, "I'm kidding, hmm."

"No you're not." Ino chuckled, glancing at his uniquely shaped eyes. She noticed his smile, his wide small, though..."Adorable." she awed.

"Huh?"

Ino gasped, "I-I mean, a..ble. Able, yeah, that's what I meant."

Deidara narrowed his eyebrows, "Able, un? That didn't sound like what you actually said." he teased, knowing what she had just spoken, "If I'm not mistaken, you called me...I don't know...adorable." he smiled once again, seeing her blush. Maybe lying in the bed with her was too much. He got the message, lifting up.

Ino grasped his arm once again, "No...Dei. Stay." he did as she asked, "I...yes, I said adorable. But," she tried to look down but only spotted his bare chest. A weird figure was placed on one side. Curiously, she placed her hand on the spot, "W-What's this?" she asked concernly.

Deidara looked down as well, "It's nothing. Nothing important anyway. It just has to do with my...abilities, yeah." Of course it was something, and of course it was important. Anything that had to with his art was, but he didn't feel like talking about it. Hoping that he wouldn't use it in the first place.

Ino blinked, looking back up at him, "Oh...well, I said that you're _smile _was adorable."

Deidara nodded, pinching her cheek, "So is yours, princess, un."

"Thanks." Ino blushed, not knowing what to do or say next. She knew if they kept complimenting each other, it would bring them into another awkward silence. But she was still too scared to even move. Get up or still lay there? She didn't know. Lucky for her, the man got up on his own.

Deidara took hold of her hand, "Wanna go downstairs to eat something?"

Ino let him help her up, she stumbled a bit, falling into his arms. Blushing madly, she looked into his eyes, seeing his grin once again, "S-Sorry." she apologized as he let loose of her, "And...yes. I'll company you."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Scence ChangeO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ino was surprised to see the Akatsuki already down there. Of course, without the 'leader'. She never really saw him, it just seemed like he gave them missions and that's it. Or maybe he was around them when s_he_ wasn't around. Either way, she didn't look into it that much. Getting closer to them, she saw all their stares. What were they staring at?

Deidara took hold of her hand, "...Y-You're still wearing your 'tight' clothes, princess, hmm." he whispered into her ear.

Ino gasped, blushing again. She tried her best to cover herself but failed, "U-Uh, I-I-"

"Stop staring." Sasuke commented, having already seen her night clothes, "It's rude, hn."

Konan smirked, surprised to see all the guys do as he asked, "You're some kind of leader." she said while sitting next to him. He was definitely on her list, "I like leaders." she muttered to herself, picking at her food. It was not like her to talk to Pein's little minions but he was different. Still, she had too much pride to even try and date one of the Akatuski men. Maybe, "Ino, you and Deidara came down here together. Cute but...why?"

Sasuke didn't notice that. He stopped eating, looking at the two, "She's right."

Kisame sighed, "Maybe because they share the same room."

"That still doesn't acquire for them to come down together." Sasori stated, impressed with her toned stomach, "Nice." he muttered.

"Tobi likes Ino's body! But Tobi thinks Deidara and Ino like each other! Look, you're both holding hands!" Tobi screamed as usual while Sasori tried his best to block his annoying voice out. Hearing his everyday scream would break the calmest person down. Too bad he wasn't calm.

Ino noticed that, both the people letting loose of each others hands simultaneously. She looked around the table, seeing Sasuke seated in between Konan and Kisame. Across from him was Kakuzu and Hidan, and of course Sasori and Tobi, "Uh, Dei. Where do I sit?"

Deidara took hold of her hand again, not caring if everyone saw. Walking forward, he turned his head back towards her, "...By me of course, hmm. I don't think you want to eat on the couch or floor." he joked, sitting her down in the empty chair. On the side of her was Hidan who protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Deidara walked away, "I'll be back."

Ino nodded, looking around the table. Every one seemed to be minding their own business with the exception of Sasuke and Konan. Both stared at her like she was some sculpture on display. Nervously, she nodded to the two. Konan nodded back, looking elsewhere then while Sasuke continued to stare. It was as if he was reading her thoughts or telling her something through his eyes. Maybe he was accusing her of something she didn't do. Or maybe he just didn't approve of her holding hands with Deidara. Still, his stare caught her off guard. He wasn't looking at her with envy nor understanding.

"How was your night?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

Ino focused on him only, "Uhh, it was alright. Thanks for asking, Sasuke."

He simply nodded, watching Deidara bring her back a plate of food.

Ino grinned her 'thanks', picking at whatever it was. She didn't feel like eating, or tasting the food she hadn't ever eaten before. She was starting to get lost in her own world, confused with everything around her at times. A part of her missed home, begging to return but the other wanted to stay here. With these people, these criminals, "Guys."

"What?" Most said simultaneously.

Ino continued, "I have a question to ask. And..." she eyed Sasuke, "It's about Itachi. Already, Dei here told me that he was like Sasuke. But, I honestly want to get all of your opinions on him." She watched as they all stopped eating, looking at her. Tobi was the only one who seemed to have not eaten at all, she gasped to herself, noticing that he was staring at her the whole time. He was definitely weird.

Going around the table, Deidara was the first to give his two cents, "He was a simple Uchiha, like them all. Careless as I said before, hmm."

Skipping Ino, Hidan complained, "He got all the missions that had to do with anything! Leader trusted him more than any one, I guess. But he was still a prick. A big, hair, dic-"

"Quiet." Kakuzu hushed, "Itachi was gifted, but kept to himself."

Tobi awed to himself, knowing that it was his turn, "Itachi-sama was strong! He never lost a match!"

"...Itachi." Kisame sighed, thinking about his partner, friend, "He was something, big headed but he had that talent. So I guess he could brag a little."

Sasuke shrugged when they all looked over at him, "He's my brother...I have nothing to say."

Sasori grunted, "Who cares? I never even talked to him, but his body would make a good puppet." they all waited for something more, "Ok, I guess."

Ino frowned, "So...he was strong. What do you have to say Konan?" the person she refereed the question to simply shrugged, similar to Sasuke's, saying something like 'strong.' Ino was disappointed, she wanted to figure out how he acted besides him being powerful and a little braggy, "Oh. Well thanks." getting up from the table, she knew everyone was staring as she walked over by the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower-"

"Ok." Deidara interrupted, "But hurry, we have another mission, un. And it doesn't involve killing."

Ino turned back around, "So, what does it involve?"

"...You taking all your clothes off." Hidan mumbled, taking a sip of water.

Deidara ignored him, "Just get dressed, princess." he smiled her way, seeing her nod and leave. He watched her movement as she went up, his eyes seemed glued to her...

"We have no mission." Sasuke commented, "Hn. What are you talking about?"

Deidara cleared his throat, looking back at him, "Yes _we _do. You're new to this, so I'll explain." he said childlike, "Sometimes, leader gives us all individual missions,hmm. And this happens to be one. So get over it." he said more loudly.

Sasuke glared at him, "Don't talk to me as if I'm a child. I know how this organization works." He didn't care what he said, he didn't trust him. Him and Ino alone didn't play right in his head, but one thing was for sure. Ino, she was too loyal to even think about cheating on him. He trusted her with all of his seemingly cold heart.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Scence ChangeO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, both of the Blonds were still walking in the forest. Ino was completely confuse, all the time they were out, he had said nothing but continued to walk. She followed along, having no idea where they both were headed though. After a few more silent seconds, she finally decided to speak, "Dei, when are we going to arrive at the mission?"

Deidara kept walking, glancing at every tree, "Uh...soon, un."

She held her hand up to her forehead, "Woah, then it sure is far, seriously."

Deidara sighed, looking at her, "Far...yeah, that."

Ino stopped walking, pulling his arm back as well. She was hot, confused and tired, "Dei, when the hell are we going to get there? I need to know something. And...why hadn't I gotten any kind of information about this mission?" she asked, looking at his frown. Why had he been frowning? "...There's something you're not telling me, is there?"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah, un. T-There is no mission."

The Blond loosened her grip on his arm, frowning greatly, "So, where are we going? What do you mean there is no mission?"

He sighed, looking away, "Forgive me, Ino. I lied. I told you there was a mission when...there actually isn't. I wanted for us to be alone, away from the other guys, so I can tell you something, hmm. This isn't easy for me, so bare with me here, princess." he saw her nod, "...I...like...you." he truly did, but confessing his feeling were new to him. The only thing he had confessed then was his love for art, but she was special. And he just had to tell her, even if she didn't see him that way.

Ino gasped, not knowing how to respond. Deidara liked her? But, he didn't even show it that much, she had thought it was just concern for a friend. But the bigger problem was, did she like him? That she didn't know, or did she? Suddenly it came to her, it didn't matter if she did like him. She was with Sasuke, the man of her dreams. But she couldn't tell him that, it will get the entire plan out of hand. What was she going to do? "Dei...I-I-I-"

"It's a no." he answered for her, "I should of known, emotions aren't worth anything, any way-"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"It's a yes."

"What's a yes, un?"

Ino grinned, "I like you, Dei." She wasn't lying, just now figuring out that she did. She walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "But, I'm afraid I cannot do anything about it. Even though, I would want to. So, please forgive me Dei. I really, really do apologize. Is it accepted?" she asked politely.

Was he getting rejected? Deidara. He wasn't having it, "No." he stated bluntly, "I do not accept your apology, princess." Taking hold of her hand, he continued, "Because I know you like me, no one has to know, hmm."

Ino found herself gasping once again, seeing the look in his eyes. It was true, he was cute, sexy even. But sneaking around on Sasuke, she didn't have it in her. Did she? "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

Deidara grinned, "What would you do If I kissed you, hmm?" he saw her look of worry, his smile growing more. Walking her back, he gently placed her against a tree, staring at her for no reason at all. He just wanted to take in her beauty, her flawless skin, her banging body. The man decided to not keep her waiting anymore, passionately pushing his lips against hers.

Ino didn't reject, closing her eyes in pleasure for the moment. The kiss, his lips, the passion, it was amazing. She moaned as he slightly unzipped her cloak, wrapping his arms around her waist. At first she jumped, scared that she was enjoying another man's wondering hands. But this was Deidara, one of the best looking men that she had ever seen. And the most creative.

Deidara trailed down her neck, eventually leading to her abdomnial. Lifting up her shirt halfway, he contuined his kisses around the area. Wondering why she hadn't wore more revealing clothes, she had the body for it. The man stopped, meeting her eyes once again, "...Do you want me to stop?"

No. That's what she wanted to say. But anymore of his teasing, would lead to something more dangerous, "...Yes, please." she muttered as he stood back up, "Just, one more thing." he shrugged as soon as he was pinned up against the tree she was previously on. The woman pulled out his band, letting loose his long, blond hair. "You're so sexy." she smiled, locking lips with him again. She didn't know what had gotten into her, she suddenly felt...different. Pulling back, she stated, "I want more. Of this. Can we stay here a little while longer?" she saw his nod and continued once more. Playing with his free hair, kissing his soft lips, and teasing him just felt like the right thing to do. At least, in this moment. His touches hypnotized her, immediatey changing her view of him. Already, she had grown to love this...Whatever she was getting herself into, was worth it according to her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Thanks!**

**Hey, don't get mad loved ones, I told you something unexpected was going to happen. HeHe. **

**But, thing is, I had something WAAAAY more unexpected happening, but then I thought, 'maybe thats a bit too far' lol. **

**And my previous idea wouldn't be fair to Sasuke, -.-.(maybe I'll still do it. hmm...idk)**

**So, tell me what you think of the persuading Dei and the cheating Ino. **

**Yes, that means reivew, =p**


	8. Love Triangle

**Chapter 8: Love Triangle**

"I brought you some flowers." Naruto told the pink haired girl, entering her open door. The last couple of days, she had been sulking and depressed. The least everyone thought they could do was treat her kindly, that's what Shikamaru had said after all. But ever since that day, they didn't get together like they use too. Sure, they were all in college and grown, but friendship still played a big part in their life. When it came to Naruto, he figured that everything was going to be alright, the petty argument was weeks ago.

Sakura took his gift, not bothering to look at it, "...Thanks Naruto. Sit." she demanded as he listened, "It seems that you and Lee are the only ones still coming to see me."

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged, "She was Ino's best friend, not mine. Plus, I heard she hadn't come out of her house for days. 'Don't know why though." She cared for Hinata but not that much. Whatever was going on with her, was none of her concern. She had bigger problems to worry about, "I really don't know what to do anymore. Me and Ino were suppose to be best friends for life, we were both going to be successful nurses or at least assistants. That was our dream."

Naruto sighed, "You're regretting it now, aren't you?"

"Gee Naruto, you know how to make a girl swoon." she replied sarcastically, "But yes, I regret it...so much. I want to be friends with her again."

"So why'd you do it in the first place?" he asked.

"Because...as I said before, I was jealous. Always was I jealous. And...when I found out that you liked her and realized that you could have been taken away from me, I just went out of control and told those lies."

"Ridiculous." Naruto replied, "Ino...yea, she is a good friend. But, we've known each other even longer. I'll always be there for you Sakura, no matter what happens.

"But I thought you liked her?"

That was the question of the year for the man. The past couple of days, he tried to search the reasons why he had supposedly liked Ino. And...besides how caring and beautiful she was, he had no other interest, "I...Ino, is one of the best friends I have ever had. And...that's why I plan on keeping it that way with her. I don't want to ruin a good friendship." he took her hand, "But Sakura, don't put yourself down. You're one of the best kunoichi's that I have ever met. Sure, you may have told a tale but, all is forgiven. So, we might as well do something around here..." he said while looking around the depressing house, "We can go help the others rebuild some of the broken places. I'm sure they need a good medical ninja for service."

Sakura grinned, "Sure, Naruto."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Scene ChangeO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The rest of the Akatsuki were all having a meeting with their leader. Only them, for the time being, were to arrive in their secret place, doing something unknown. Sasuke, had no clue about it. Occasionally, the original members would all go out, sometimes in their teams, and bring back bodies. Being as aware that he was, he knew that the leader didn't trust them enough yet, to tell about their small meetings at times. But he didn't bother himself with it, actually not caring. He wasn't loyal to this group and would let any one be killed without looking back. That was of course, if he was in danger as well. But still he had already made up his mind about Konoha, he would rapidly attack one of their ninja, never liking the village in the first place.

"...You're so funny, Dei." Ino awed, unaware of anothers presence. The man she didn't want to see, cleared his throat, applying that he was in the room as well.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the couch.

Ino gasped softly, adjusting her probably messed up hair, "...On the mission, Sasuke."

Deidara reunited his hair with the band, giving the woman a helpful pat on the back, "See you around, princess." he didn't bother to look over at Sasuke, knowing that it would only lead to an argument.

Ino watched as he walked up the stairs, leaving her alone with the man, "Well...hi."

Sasuke waved her over towards him, "Princess?" he asked in disgust, "What kind of name is that? Why does he call you that?" he asked more demanding.

Ino sat next to him, avoiding eye contact, "I don't know. I guess it's just a nickname." She wasn't lying about that, he had just suddenly started to call her that. She smiled to herself, thinking of the word 'princess' and what it meant. Like she was royalty, special in his eyes. The man's voice broke her fantasy.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke tried to look into her eyes, seeing her look away ever time he attempted, "...Why are you avoiding eye contact with me?"

Ino jumped, trying to look into his eyes but couldn't. She was guilty of feeling so right, so right to hooking up with Dei. When the truth was, she was wrong, "I'm sorry." she apologized, "It was just a...rough mission. And I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I catch some sleep, Sasuke?" she asked politely.

The onxy eyed man sighed, cuffing her chin in his hands, "...Look...at...me, Ino." he sort of spelled out for the woman, "Why are you so distraught?"

She had no choice but to look into his eyes but, she couldn't. She didn't want to. Every time she tried to look away, he would appear in her vision, "It's nothing, Sasuke. Seriously, I'm just honestly tired." she felt so bad. Never would she had thought she would be lying to Sasuke. To think, just when she was starting to fall deeper in like with him. Love? It was now so faraway it seemed. Love could not be lies.

Sasuke shook his head, letting loose of her chin, "Ino." he shut his eyes, "You know that I know you...you're lying."

Ino gasped, "Lying? No, I'm not." Oh no, he had already thought of the worst.

He reopened his eyes, "Why are you lying to me?"

She trembled at the anger in his voice. If she didn't know Sasuke, she would've thought he would have hit her by now. She knew there was a way to get out of this situation though, the only way it seemed, "And why are you accusing me!" Ino shouted, nervous as hell, "It's like I can't do anything around here without you thinking that I'm lying or doing something wrong! Dammit, Sasuke!" she had expected for him to yell back, to get angry and leave it at that. But he didn't.

Sasuke smirked, taking hold of her body and planting her on his lap, "...You're bluffing." he stated bluntly.

"No, I'm not, Sasuke-" her sentence was cut short as a rough kiss was placed upon her very own lips. The side of her that was utterly in lust with Deidara, wanted to pull back. But her good part, wanted to stay in that position with the man she knew all her life, the one she was so very fond of. This was so confusing, her inner screamed angrily. After quick seconds, the Blond jerked her lips away from the man. She jumped of his lap and unto the spot next to him, "..." she couldn't make out the words she had wanted to say. It was like she was, in a sense, speechless. And puzzled. Not understanding what was going on.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed with his girlfriend, "I knew you were weird, but not this weird. What the hell is wrong with you?" he almost shouted, "...This is the last time I'm asking, Ino." he warned, "And if you don't answer me with honesty, the she-male and I are going-"

"No!" she found her screaming, shocked with her own volume. She quieted down, "Please." she begged, "Don't talk to Deidara...it has nothing to do with him."

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look, pulling her close to him again, not caring if she wasn't in the mood, "Why?" he whispered secretely, "Why can't I talk to him?" She seemed too be protective of the man, that he didn't like.

Ino sighed, feeling her heart skip a bit with his tender touch, "...I-It's nothing. You can, I was just saying that it doesn't really matter because..." she was so tired of lying to him. Why couldn't he just let go of her. "Sasuke," she sighed, "I have a question to ask you...a big question." she completed her sentence with a tender kiss on his cheek, "May I ask?" she already felt like she was married. Ugh, the agony.

"Go ahead."

"Do..." she trailed off, "Do you ever regret getting together with me?" she covered his mouth with her hand, "Please, answer with a yes or no. It's simpler that way." Sighing, she waited for his reply.

Sasuke shrugged, "Why would I..." he stopped, "No."

Ino felt a little relieved, "Now, do you trust me completely? Do you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...ever?" Her words were such lies, she couldn't even bare to be in her own body. Now came his reply. His reply to her false statement. It was true, though she never would had thought, Sasuke Uchiha was too good for her. Too honest.

He decided to break her one word rule, "Yes, I trust you completely. And of course you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." he took her hand, not even realizing how passionate he was becoming, "You're too much of a good girl to even hurt me." he chuckled at the though of her cheating, "Why would you ask such questions?"

She grinned and frowned. if that was even possible, it sure appeared on her face, "Sasuke." she awed, "Y-You...you're amazing." she hugged the man tightly, not wanting to let go. To at least, for this moment, keep him believing in that. If it was one thing for sure, it was that she entirely confused. She felt happy and sad, sexy and dirty, innocent and slutty. Maybe joining the Akatsuki and meeting such a wonderful man as Deidara, was too much for her. It was Sasuke's choice to stay in the first place. She gasped mentally, seeing as how she was blaming him for what was going on. It was absolutely not his fault. But she wished it was, so she could be free. Of lies. This even felt worse than Sakrua lying on her, at least that was not to the extreme, not damaging for life. Even if she was to stop now, she still did wrong. Why stop something when you cant take it back in the first place? All of a sudden, she felt him pull back harshly, moving away from her, "What did I do?" she asked, watching his eye point her to a direction. She sighed, knowing why now as the rest of the Akatsuki, appeared in. Including, her 'secret'.

Hidan was the first to make it by the woman, sitting next to her immediately while Konan sat on the side of Sasuke, "Sexy...how did the mission go?" he asked.

Ino sighed once again, "Like any other mission...boring and tiring-"

"Hey!" he shouted, holding his finger up, "Did I teach you nothing! What happened to the thrill, the excitement of...killing, sexy?"

"I tried to get rid of that, Hidan. It started to corrupt my mind."

Hidan frowned, "That's what it's suppose to do, sexy ass!" he screamed, "Just look at me-"

"Yea, look at you." Kakuzu interrupted. He knew what response was coming next from his partner. As he heard his words, 'Eat a d-' he hushed him, "You already did..."

Ino chuckled, "Really?" she joked but quite laughing as she saw his cute blush, she huged him in reassurance of his sexuality, "It's ok.."

"Hey Ino." Deidara smiled her way.

Ino gasped, letting loose of Hidan, "U-Uh, hey Dei." she saw his wink and gasped louder.

"So..._interesting_mission, hmm?"

All the guys looked her way. She knew what the Blond man meant. But...here? "Yea...interesting..." she didn't look directly in his eyes, afraid of jumping on him again. It was as if she couldn't control herself when it came to him. Not knowing why, he was just like any other man. Right? Was there any one here who liked her for...her and not attracted to her? She scoped the group, seeing Kisame's perverted smirk. He probably didn't like her, but he still scared her. Tobi, was busy playing with Sasori's hair and..."Sasori!" Ino yelled happily. He did, besides Deidara, walked her to the hideout. Even though he was 'cold' it seemed, he still could have been a good person, or friend. Or she hoped.

Sasori pushed Tobi back aggressively, "What?" he asked with anger.

She didn't know what to say or how to start. "Uh...can I talk to you? Privately."

Deidara frowned, "Why?"

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked the man, "She can talk to whoever she wants to. Don't ask her why."

Ino thanked Sasuke with a pat on the back, "Please." she stated, "I...I just want to talk. That's all. Then, you can go back to doing what you usually do." she held her breath for luck. It seemed like a long while.

Sasori finally nodded, "I guess." he muttered, getting up and following her direction which led to the kitchen. He saw her constant pace and asked, "What do you want?"

Ino breathed in some air, forcing it out afterwards, "I just wanted to get to know you more...we don't talk that much-"

"And I wanna keep it that way." The red headed man interrupted, "I'm not interested in you."

Ino frowned. That was harsh. But if she could handle Sasuke and Gaara, she could handle him. Again, she hoped, "Well...I can tell you aren't. But, you seem like a great person and right now, that's what I need."

"Need?" he aksed in some kind of distguist, "You _need_ me?"

That didn't sound right, "Yes." Ino nodded, "I overheard that you and Deidara are 'bout the closest to each other. And since I get along so greatly with him, I should be able to understand you." she stepped up closer to him, observing his big brown orbs, "I love your eyes by the way." she grinned, trying to be polite." she saw his roll of eyes, "Well, didnt anybody else compliment you on that?"

"No." he commented, "I don't care for it."

The Blond frowned, "Well that doesn't mean you shouldn't get compli-"

"Did you want to continue on about my eyes?" he asked angrily, "Or talk? I really don't have the patience for neither but the other category is less irritating."

She sighed, he was harder to get through than Sasuke and Gaara, "Well, I'm going to get straight to the point. I...have some problems. And, I know that you never been through...being in like with someone, so, what should I do?" she asked. Surprised, she confided in the man, "Promise," Ino claimed, not giving any names, "that you wont tell. Anything."

Sasori sighed, bored with her topic, "What does this have anything to do with me?"

Ino smirked at his self-centered ways, "It's...it's a bond. Since, I am one of your teammates, we should have some kind of trust, right?"

"I don't trust anyone..."

Ino took hold of his hand, "You can trust me, Sasori." she saw the glare he gave her and pulled back. It was like he wasn't even human, "Ok, well you don't have to trust me. Or even like me in that matter, but since you don't like me, you wouldn't even bother to tell one of your teammates about what I'm confiding in you." she whispered.

He understood her point of view. It made perfect sense. Why would he care about a secret a 'nobody' told him about? He wouldn't even be proud to speak of it. A little, tiny inch of his body, started to respect her intelligence. A bit, "I see." he nodded, "But I don't have relationship advice. I can't give you anything about your little love triangle."

Ino gasped, "Triangle? Y-You know who I'm talking..." she stopped, "Do you?" she asked lowly.

Sasori nodded, "You...and the Uchiha, are not friends. You're secretly dating, for the sake of the Akatsuki's 'rule' about that. And...you and Deidara." he didn't bother to finish up the sentence on her and the man. It wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help notice how she looked at the two. It was obvious and he was surprised as to why Sasuke hadn't know a thing. Still, like always, he wasn't interested when it came to 'love'. It was a stupid thing. Now...

Ino wanted to frown because he knew, all along, about her secret and hadn't said a thing. But for somebody as cold as him, how did he pick up the little signals she gave the two at times? "You're a mystery." she said in some kind of awe, "I like that about you." she tried to say friendly. Somehow, she thought it ran him the wrong way.

"Don't make a rectangle." he warned, "When I'm included, you have trouble."

The Blond woman grinned, "I won't." she couldn't believe she judged him right away, besides him being a tad heartless, he was still, in a way, a good person, "So." she sighed, "What do you think I should do?"

"You...you're human, correct?"

Ino nodded slowly, puzzled with his question. Of course she was human, just like every one else. Right? "Yes."

Sasori glanced at her, "Then you know how 'love' feels." he growled in anger that he was even talking about that, "Which ever one, I guess." he finished, walking away from her.

Ino took hold of his cloak, "But, I like both, Saso."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the word 'Saso', "Then your screwed." he sighed, "Just don't become a nuisance." he regretted that Pein had let women join the Akatsuki in the first place. Emotions always kicked in when they were around all men. Konan was the only exception, "Face it, both men are nothing. You're fucked up either way."

Ino chuckled as he walked away, "Thanks." she muttered to herself, "That was a lot of help, Saso." she said sarcastically. But he was right, she was screwed. He had told her that she knew how love felt. But, she couldn't even put into words how she felt. She didn't think it was love. Was it? Damn, it was so confusing. Love is loving the person for who they are, feeling delighted when you're around them, they make you feel like you can rule the world. "But." she whispered to herself once more, "what do I know about love? I don't even think I love either of them...maybe I should had stead back in Konoha." Any where she had go, troubled always followed her. She thought back to when she was in Konoha, how she had drunk too much alcohol and ended up in the hospital, to when she was kicked out, to where Sakura told 'high school' lies about her because of her jealously, and to how her father died. Now, it was this. When was it ever going to end?

Maybe she should had just stayed in College, to become a medical-nin and be independent for life. Like Shizune. That would have been so much easier.

"Wanna talk to daddy?"

Ino looked up, seeing no one other than, "Hey Hidan." she tried to grin his way but failed, "Your answer to that question is no unfortunately."

Hidan took a seat on the chair, "Why not?" he asked concernedly.

"Because." she sighed, "I dont want to talk about any thing right now. It's all starting to become too much." She liked Hidan, he was starting to become one of her closest friends but, there was no way she was going to tell him about her love triangle. After all, he did like her. A lot, and wouldn't put up with the competition of Deidara and Sasuke.

"Aww." he said baby- like, attempting to pinch her cheeks, "Whats the matter with sexy?"

"It's nothing. Just some stupid, tiny problem. Trust me, there's hundreds on its way just to ruin my life any way. I might as well get use to trouble."

"Well just fuck it!" he yelled, "What ever or who ever is the problem, it's not going to break you alright! Because you're a strong, smart, sexy ass bitch!"

Ino frowned, "Woman."

"What?"

"I'm a woman, not a bitch. Say it."

"Bitch?"

"Say Woman."

"Woman Bitch?"

"Just woman! Now, what am I?"

"A bitch."

"Woman!"

"A bitch."

"What are you?" Hidan asked.

"I'm a fucking bitch!" Ino yelled.

Hidan smirked, "So you admit." he chuckled.

Ino's frown grew, she wanted to bash his head in but that would be no use since he was immortal. Out of anger, the Blond jumped over the table, tickling the man's waist, "I'm not a damn bitch! Nor will I ever be!" she screamed as he laughed in pain, "I'm a woman! I'm a woman kami dammit!"

Hidan grasped her wrist, stopping her 'attacks', "Ok." he smiled as she blushed, "You're a woman. A sexy woman."

Ino's blush disappeared as she jumped off the man, "Hidan, stop flirting."

"I'm not...I'm just admitting a fact." he saw her angry expression, "Aww, come on, you know we're friends." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he did so many times, "Feel better?"

Ino nodded, "Yes." she sighed, "I'm ok. So, what do you all do around here besides kill people for whatever?" she seriously had no idea why they were killing people. If they were such a bad organization, where was the purpose in all of this? She was surprised she didn't think of this before.

Hidan shrugged, "Sorry, sexy. I can't tell you, leaders rule. He doesn't trust you and emo-shit yet."

"Figures. I don't blame him. I don't even trust myself.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~Scene ChangeO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Wow, looks like everyone is here." Naruto mentioned to Sakura as he finished helping some older lady with her bags.

Sakura looked around, seeing all of her friends fixing up the village as well. Including other ninja she hadn't known. After Naruto had finished his part of the place, she waited until he met up with her. She observed the village for a while, seeing some of the damaged areas being repaired, "I-Is this what they did? I-I mean, the people that murdered Inoichi?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea."

"Wow, whoever did this did a lot of damage in such a short amount of time. D-Does Lady Tsunade know about anything, yet? Does any body know?" She was honestly concerned.

Naruto blinked, "Uh, I dont think so."

"Sakura! Naruto!" Rock lee shouted as he ran over to the two, "Hey guys! Long time, no talk! It's a pleasure to see both of you again!"

Sakura grinned, "Hi Lee." She saw his genuine smile but not the others as they approached her as well, "Guys, it's great to see all of you again."

Kiba waved, "Hey Sakura, hey Naruto."

The others nodded their greeting. Tenten was the first to pull the blossom into a hug, "I forgive you, Sakura. I-I can't stop being your friend no matter what, you're my girl."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Tenten. I really appreciate it. But." she faced the rest of the group, "Do you all forgive me? It's not like you all have to but, I just wanted to know. Again, I'll understand if you all don't want to talk to me ever because I totally deserve it. And I real-"

"Shut up." Neji ordered, then grinned, "We all forgive you, Sakura."

She sighed in relief, "Thanks. All of you. I just want-"

"Guys!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran over to the group. The man panted as he finally made it over, resting his hands on his knees, "I-I j-ju" he took a deep breath before looking at their confused faces again, "Somethings wrong and I just know it!" he shouted once more.

Choji patted his friend's back, "Calm down, buddie. Nothin-"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled, "I'm not going to calm down! I-Ino's gone! All of her clothes, everything is gone! And...I can't find Itachi any where or his younger brother!" He couldn't help but panic, his teammate, his best woman friend, was gone. No where to be found at all.

Tenten gasped, "W-Well are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! We have to do something about this!"

Naruto panicked, not knowing what to really say, " I-I-Ino's...gone?And, Itachi is too?" he looked over at Sakura who truly looked sad as well. He knew he should have checked on her these couple of days. To be there for her. But instead he kept his distance, "Well, we have to let Grandma Tsunade know about this."

They all nodded simultaneously, "Right!"


	9. Drunk Discovery

**Note:Asuma's birthday was on Oct.18 and I wrote his part of this fic on that day. (Youll know what Im talking about, lol.) R.I.P. Asuma =( and Happy birthday.**

**Chapter 9: Drunk Discovery**

She had noticed that she was in the bed for an awfully long time. Just lying there, as she did before. Words couldn't express how she felt at the moment. It would be too many words perhaps. But one word she knew without a doubt was, guilty. She was so guilty and hated the way she had lied to Sasuke. He had always been there for her, even when he acted like a jerk. And she could tell that he cared for her so much, but she couldn't stop. Or maybe, she didn't want to stop. To continue on with what she was doing. Still, if it was one thing she was proud of, it was that she wasn't sleeping with the guy. That would have made it so much worse. Suddenly, Ino heard her shared room's door slam shut. She lifted herself up, seeing Deidara walk in, fully dressed. She wanted to say 'hi', but couldn't, "..." She stared at the man blankly as he sat on the edge of her bed as well. He felt distant.

"How are you, mmm?" he asked without looking at her.

Ino shrugged, "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Deidara knew how their hookup affected her, she acted different ever since. She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she use to. But he couldn't blame her completely, any time he would even glance at her, he would think of that day. And of how he wanted to continue what was going on, "Just asking." he replied shrugging carelessly.

The Blond woman sighed, removing her sheets and crawling at the edge of her bed, "Sorry." she said audibly, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, "Please, don't worry about me. I...don't regret what happened."

Deidara sighed, "Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." Ino commented, pecking his cheek. She tried her best to stay sain, both men needed so much attention. This was so complicated.

"Right..." he replied sarcastically, "Then answer one thing for me, Ino, hmm."

She narrowed her eyes but nodded, lying her head on his back with closed eyes, "Alright, go ahead, Dei."

The man took the woman's arms away from his waist, lying on her bed on his back, "Lay, mmm." he demanded as he saw her hesitate. He grinned, "It's just lying down, not any thing else."

Ino nodded shyly as she did as he asked and lyed on his body. The feeling was so weird, she hadn't even laid on top of Sasuke yet. Slowly, she positioned her arms in the form of a circle going around his head, lying her hands in his hair. That was one of her favorite things about him after all, "W-what do you have to ask?" she asked as her head stayed locked to his chest area.

Deidara kept his grin, satisfied with the position. He could tell she was nervous by the shaking of her body but she would soon get use to it. Especially, if she agreed to what he was going to ask, "...Ino, I'm not good with...women. And, never have I had a girlfriend because of my dedication to my work. But," he placed his hand on her back, "you are the only exception. You...respect me and understand my art. I..." he hadn't thought he would actually be this nervous in front of Ino. She was such an understanding person and he just wanted her to know that, "...I would like for you to be mine, un." he finished quickly, "Forever."

Ino gasped at the word. Forever. It was...forever. For eternity, until they both passed. But, how could she agree? She was with Sasuke. They were just starting up their relationship, romance...trust. But still, she wanted to be with him. But again, forever? How could she make such a promise? "Dei," she got the courage to look him in the eye, seeing his innocent face...she couldn't say no, "I would love to be yours." At that moment, she felt a tender kiss placed upon her lips. She got lost in him, as always, deepening the kiss. He was so gentle to her, so passionate. And he made her want to..."Wait." she moaned as she pulled back, "Y-You said forever. What do you mean?"

Deidara answered her in a sensitive tone, "I mean forever, hmm. I want you...always."

"Always? Dei, that's a long time. If...I mean when this organization soon gets figured all out by other villages, it's possible that we won't probably make it. I wouldn't make it."

"Yes you would." The man lifted his body up halfway, wrapping her legs around his waist and looking deep into her pure eyes, "I would die before I let you get hurt, mmm." he said sincerely, "They, the enemies, could torture me for days and I wouldn't ever, reveal anything or let anything happen to you, Ino."

She tried to smile but only ended up frowning. He was so kind to her, how could she just dump him aside? It would hurt too much, already she started to build a bond with the man and found herself angry, "But why? Why would you help me...risk your own life for me, Dei! That's stupid. I'm not a princess as you say...I lie, I make mistakes, I'm-"

"Perfect." he smiled, "Your're perfect Ino, un. You're _my _princess. And I don't care how many mistakes you made or are going to make, I've already fallen too deep for you. And," he took hold of her hand, "I just want to protect you, Ino. Don't say... no."

Ino nodded, amazed by his words. He was so deep, "I...I couldn't say no even if I tried." She felt that she was in too deep as well, "Dei, kiss me-"

"Ugh."

Ino turned around, knowing the voice. It was Sasori, walking in with his cloak. To her surprise, he look straight into her eyes and not Deidara's. Speaking of the man, she heard his whisper, knowing that he had thought they were 'caught in the act'. The woman shook her head calmly, "Saso knows already. And...he doesn't care to say anything."

Deidara glared at the man. He had been knowing him for a while, still not trusting him completely, "Sasori no Danna, you better have told her the truth, mmm."

Sasori nodded, "I did, kid. Now," he harshly took Ino's body into his hands, planting her solid on the ground, "I did you a favor...the rest of the group wants you both down there."

Ino hesitated, "They want us down there?" she repeated, "...But, why?"

"Just go blue eyes." Sasori sighed, watching her make it down the stairs. He nodded towards Deidara who gave him a sorrowful look. Not that he would reveal why though.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OScene Change~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ino observed the rest of the gang downstairs. She was confused as to why Sasori had wanted her and Deidara down there. Could they possibly had known about them? Or was it just some pointless mission once again? Either way, she had to figure out. Lucky for her, Sasuke had made it down just in time.

"They called you down here as well?" he asked as he stared at the group.

Ino nodded, "Y-Yes, me and Dei were upstairs-" she stopped, glancing at him, "Um, we were in the room doing our seperate thing when Sasori walked in...I mean, came in and told us this." She cursed herself for being so dumb. She had almost given it away. There was no way she could handle this longer than a few weeks. Or days.

Sasuke decided not to question her and Deidara. She was trustworthy enough, "...So, are you alright in here?"

Ino nodded once again, "Yes, I like it here. Everybody...well, some people, seem to be nice."

"Alright," he took her hand, "remember, if anything is bothering you, tell me..." he whispered in her ear.

Ino trembled at first by his hot breath but then stopped, hearing something behind her. Her instincts let loose of Sasuke's hand and turned around, seeing Deidara, "Hi, you're down here as well." she tried to say calmly but it seemed like it failed. She still felt her body ache with nerve and it must have shown in her voice as well.

Deidara looked at her suspiciously, "...Of course I am, un. Do you want to join me?"

Ino shrugged, "Um, I guess." she felt the gentle pull of his hand but pulled back instantly. It was obvious that she couldn't just say, 'Sasuke, is it ok if I let Deidara hold my hand?' That would of course make him wonder why and eventually, everything would get out of control.

Deidara eyed her, "Any thing wrong, princess?"

Sasuke grunted, "...Shut up."

Ino sighed, "Sasuke, please don't tell him to shut up." How could such gorgeous men act like such babies?

He already gave up his quiet streak, just being around the Blond male angered him, "And why do you always defend him?"

"Why does it matter Uchiha, hmm!" Deidara yelled.

Ino stood in between them, "Can you both just hush, please? At least try and get along. Ugh, at this point, I'd rather sit by..."

"Sexy!"

Ino grinned seeing the immortal man walk her way, "Hidan." she said in awe as she took his hand, "You're a life saver."

Hidan brung her over by the rest, "Uh, what did I do?" he asked as she took a sit between him and Sasori.

"Let's just say you're a sight for sore eyes, as of this moment. Any ways," the Blond looked around the table, seeing Konan as well. But nobody looked focused and almost, happy. Why did they all needed to come down? As soon as Sasuke and Deidara took their seats, away from each other, she decided to speak, "Um, is there any particular reason as to why we are all down here?" she appointed the question to no one but everyone.

Kisame grinned, "Because, this is what we do Blond woman..."

Ino didn't understand him, looking to Sasori for an answer who just gave her a blank look, "Does any one care to explain...um, Tobi, you didn't say much to me. Can you perhaps, tell me something I don't know."

Tobi jumped on the couch instantly, "Yes, Tobi will love to explain to beautiful Ino!" he screamed between bounces which caused Sasori, Ino and Hidan to become irritated, "Every time we get new members, Akatsuki celebrates and have...parities! It's fun and very rare, Ino and Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed, "No need. I don't want any party..."

Hidan chuckled, "It's barely for you, Itachi's little brother. While..." he situated his arm around Ino's waist, "leader wants to have a secret 'no one shall ever know' chat with you, individually, without Ino. So you want even be around." his chuckle grew, happy with the fact that Ino's 'protector' wouldn't be around, "Sorry...well, I'm not but..." he struggled, "well there you have it." he waved off, "And it seems like the little talk starts about... now."

Ino frowned, "Sasuke cannot be there? Why...he's new as well. It's not fair." she pouted in a whimper.

Kakuzu shrugged, "Life's not fair..."

"What if I don't want to talk?" Sasuke questioned Hidan, "And I don't want to."

"Come on Sasuke," Konan finally spoke in a soft voice. She tapped his shoulder, "I'll be going as well."

Ino's frown grew as she stood up, "Sasuke, may I talk to you please-"

Konan sighed, "Blondie number two, there is no need for some discussion. When the leader says something, it needs to be done immediately, or else. Now, Sasuke...come." she said more irritated this time.

Ino blinked several times, trying to make out why the woman had an attitude. She stood up finally, meeting her eyes with no hesitation in her voice, "Do you have a problem with me, Konan?" she questioned, not knowing if it was sweet or not. Truth be told, she didn't give a damn. Out of everyone, she was the most mysterious and rude.

Hidan watched the stare between the two 'hot' women, and only women in the Akatsuki, intensify, "Hey!" he shouted out, "Don't you dare lay your hands on sexy, alright!"

Deidara knew how Konan was, how long she held a grudge. Ino didn't want to get on her bad side. But luckily, Konan wasn't the kind of person to argue with another, "Ino...you should sit, mmm."

The Blond was angry with his statement, "Well, why-"

"Please." he begged, "Do it for me, un."

Taking an heavy sigh, the woman did as she was told as she watched Konan leave with a sharp 'hmph'. Five seconds hadn't passed before she realized something. Her boyfriend, her first boyfriend, hadn't said a thing. But instead followed her like he was some kind of dog, "Well fuck me!" she screamed dramatically.

"I'll do it..." Hidan smirked, "Kidding, kidding...unless you wan't me to."

"..."She had been so tightened up lately. Trying to be so conservative but always failing. She had searched for herself ever since the day her mother died, and more so now that her father was gone. And now, the only thing she had close to her heart, decided to pretend that they weren't together and ignore her when everyone else was around. It was too much for her and she hated the plan. What did he expect her to do when he was not around? Since he couldn't show her the compassion that she needed. And right now, she needed a release. Of the pain, agony and sorrow, "You all said we were having a party right...well, let's get it started."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OScene Change~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Asuma, happy birthday to you!"

Everyone, besides their youngest son, Akio who had been nibbling on his thumb, had sung the anthem while Kurenai clapped widely. She was proud to see her husband home and not fighting in some war or battle. And she truly appreciated the time he stretched, just to be with her. But she knew it wouldn't last, especially since the Leaf were looking for the guys who murdered Inoichi. It was such a shame how they didn't have any clue who the attacker was. But Kurenai questioned herself, maybe they did, but just didn't tell her about it. Either way, she hoped that Ino would be alright.

Asuma watched his lover stare at the wall blankly, "Anything wrong, Kurenai?"

Kurenai shook her head, "U-Uh, no. I was just thinking..." she sighed, "I really do miss Inoichi, he was such a good shinobi. And Ino's beautiful mother, was a great wife. They were an amazing family and I feel so saddened that Ino didn't have enough time with them. Neither one of them."

Asuma nodded in agreement, "I see. She is such a great student. I loved being her Sensei...her watcher. Hunny," he paused, taking his daughter, Akemi in his hands. She was as beautiful as her mother, having dark, black hair and brown orbs like his own. To his surprise, Akio had been the one to receive Kurenai's gorgeous bright red eyes, "We should invite her over."

Kurenai thought it through while trying to get Akio to stop playing with her hair, "Well..." she began, staring down at the large, ice cream flavored cake, "I really do want to know if she's alright. But these past days, she hasn't even come outside and I doubt she would even want to come. No offense."

"None taken." He nodded once again, "But whatever is going on...Ino will be able to handle it. She's a strong woman."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OScene Change~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"...Ino's missing?" Was the first thing that came out of Tsunade's mouth as she listened to Shikamaru's story while the rest of the 'kids' looked at her sorrowfully. She had no idea what was going on with the young lady and was surprised that the sweet innocent, Ino Yamanaka, would even think about leaving her home.

Sakura flinched as she witnessed the slam the older Blond did on her desk, "Y-Yes, my Lady."

Shizune sighed, "Oh poor Ino..."

Naruto watched Tsunade settled down in her seat, "...Well!" he screamed after long seconds, approaching her desk, "What are we going to do about it, Grandma?" The two had an intense stare down, just like back then when he, Sasuke and Sakura were all thirteen year old kids, "We have to do something-"

"I know Naruto!" Tsunade yelled hoarsely, "That's the least I can do for the late, great Inoichi..."

Shizune walked over by the woman, "My Lady, I-I have an idea if I may say..."

Tsunade didn't bother to look at her, "Go ahead Shizune."

"Well, Naruto and the rest are very intelligent ninja. Being trained by the most skilled sensei's. So," she glanced over at Shikamaru, "I think that we should send them off, all of them. To retrieve Ino back wherever she has decided to go. And...as it goes for , I heard he left the hospital days ago and is also nowhere to be found. As well as his younger brother."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Do you think they are all together?"

"Well.." Shizune replied skeptically, " he isn't the type to leave the village...but...who knows...and Sasuke-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto blurted, "Mr. Uchiha's younger brother is...Sasuke?"

"Duh." Tented added quickly, "How could you not know that?"

Naruto ignored her comment, "...So that means...Ino is with Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura repeated. Ino left the village with him? But she thought she hated him or at least, couldn't stand him. So...she lied also.

Tsunade sighed, "Then that settles it. I want you...all of you, to go retrieve back Ino." The Hokage stood, "Shikamaru, I want you to be the leader. Since, you know Ino the most. And of worst comes to worst and Shikamaru is unable to be the leader once again because of any type of injury, Naruto you will be his replacement. There are sure to be enemies out there that hates the leaf, so you all be very careful...and get Ino back to the Leaf Village." she looked around the room for the last time, "One more thing...before you go, bring along Hinata Hyuuga with you all as well. That's it. All of you...Dismiss!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OScene Change~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ino had no clue what times it was, why her eyes were drooping, and how much she had to drink. The only thing that stead clear in her memory was that after the small spat she had with Konan, the gang all went to buy drinks and without a doubt, Ino took one. Not caring what it was or how strong it was. She knew she wasn't suppose to drink and couldn't drink but in this moment, she didn't give a damn. Itachi wasn't there to protect her, and neither was Sasuke. And if they weren't there, whatever happens, happens, was the logo in her mind.

As she drunk the last gulp of her third drink, she sighed in relief, sprawling over the couch lazily, "...Dei...Dei!" she screamed out loud, "Somebody...will somebody answer me, please! Some-"

"Ino." Deidara walked in, sighing once he saw the empty bottles, "You're more drunk than Hidan, mmm..." He hadn't known she was an alcoholic, but didn't care. The Blond man took hold of her body, placing her on his lap.

Ino shut her eyes, then opened them once again, "Dei." she said in awe, kissing his cheek, "S-Sorry." she sighed, "I sometimes, get like this. W-When I'm down."

He shrugged, "No big deal, un. I can handle you." he said with a grin. He wasn't the type to drink that often, neither was Sasori or Kakuzu. But when it came to Kisame, 'innocent' Tobi and especially Hidan, they were the ones to watch out for. And if it was one thing that he wished, it was that Hidan wouldn't be around her when she was like this.

"Sexy!"

Deidara sighed, "Just my luck, un."

Hidan ignored him as he took Ino's body away from Deidara and into his hands. By the lucks of her red eyes, her constant smirk and her relaxation, he could tell she was drunk. He was as well, but he could handle himself when it came to drinking. Still, he had his right set of mind after drinking more than five bottles, "Hey sexy..."

Ino frowned, "It's so fucking hot in here!" she screamed, panicking, "P-Please, take off this damn cloak! I'm about to faint!"

Hidan did as she asked in an instant, examining her black t-shirt and leather tights, "I've noticed something, you don't wear any make-up." She was naturally beautiful.

Deidara sighed, annoyed with Hidan, "I'll be right back Ino." he glared towards Hidan, "Don't...try...anything, un! Or I'm going to blow your fucking head off..."

Hidan watched him leave, "Yea, yea, whatever pansy. Now, I asked you a question, wanna answer it?"

Ino still felt limp and drowsy, "I...I don't wear it that often like I use to. I'm...not as girly as I use to be...then." she answered in a drunken daze. In a sloppy motion, the Blond played with the immortal man's slick back hair, "I've got a question to ask you, Hidan. Do you want to-"

"Game time!" Tobi screamed while the rest of the group walked in.

"Do I want to what?" Hidan asked, desperate to know her question.

Ino looked at the rest, "Oh never mind." she jumped out of his hands, walking over to the rest, "What game are we playing?"

"Jashin damnit...Tobi you dick!"

"Tobi's sorry..." The masked man apologized, "Tobi's not good with game names. But...this is the one when questions are asked, and if you did it, you have to remove something on you body!" he screamed toward Ino, "Ok, everybody, get in a circle!"

Kakuzu sighed, "I'm not included."

Sasori sighed as well, "I'm out..."

"Me too, Sasori-Senpai! But I think Ino wants to play!"

"I do!" Ino clapped wildly, "Ok...I want to began. Um," she noticed her cloak was already taken off, it wouldn't be long until every thing else was off also. It was true, once she became drunk, she would get extremely relaxed, smile a lot and most dangerously, horny. But she never fulfilled that need before, still being a virgin and all. She looked over at Deidara whom she still knew was her boyfriend, her second one any way and smiled, "Don't worry Dei...I'll behave." she winked, "Now, I think this game is called if you ever... did you ever, or whatever." she slurred, "Now, remove something if you...made out with someone." The blond looked around the room, seeing Hidan, Deidara and Kisame remove their cloak. She smiled at Kisame's shoulders, "Wow, you're ripped."

Kisame grinned, not even noticing how drunk Ino was since he was far gone as well, "Thank you Ino. Now, if you ever felt suicidal..."

Hidan sighed, removing his belt. He was immortal though, but still felt that way.

Deidara grunted, removing his pony tail holder while Kisame removed his slashed headband.

"I guess it's my turn." Hidan commented, he already had a plan, "This counts for double..." he didn't want to see two other men get undressed but only Ino, "This is specific...take off your shirt, and you pants, if you...are from the village of the Leaf."

"That's not fair..."Kisame muttered.

Ino shrugged, still smirking, "Well, ok-"

"Stop it, un." Deidara arrived behind her just in time, to stop her shirt from exiting her body. The creep, Hidan, didn't deserve to see any part of her, "She's obviously too drunk and you're taking advantaging of it you immortal bastard. un!"

"No I'm not!" Hidan defended, standing up, "Me and sexy are friends, and even if she is drunk, I wouldn't do anything to her." He was honestly telling the truth, all he really wanted was to see her body and that's it. No rape or anything, was going to be involved, "Why do you all think I'm some kind of perv...well, don't answer that. But, to sexy, I wouldn't do a fucking thing!"

Kakuzu was surprised but didn't show it, "He's not lying..." Being around the man long enough, he knew basically all his lies, mood swings, everything.

Deidara sighed, carrying Ino bridal style into their room. As he lied her down on the bed, he heard her snickers increase, "Do you care to explain, princess?" he asked, irritated.

Ino smiled, playing with her sheets. Her mind was completely gone it had seem, and all she could do was laugh and act up. Alcohol was her release and it really was releasing her at this moment, "Dei..." she pulled the man's waist close to her face, "Just chill, I'm trying to..to have a good time." she slurred once again. Accidentally, she fell back down on her bed, bringing him down with her as well, "I like this position." the blond whispered while rolling over, lying on top of him. She felt so free, so energetic for anything. All she wanted right now was him.

Deidara sighed once again, "Ino, you're drunk, mmm. I'll get you to bed." he tried to lift up but was pushed back down in an instant. He was shocked at her strength.

"No!" Ino yelled, "I don't want to go to bed right now! Just..." The blond leaned down, biting his bottom lip with a smile, "please me, Dei."

Ever part of him did want to please her, but he went against it. Whatever she had wanted, wouldn't be the same since she was drunk and wasn't sincere. He honestly cared for her and didn't want to treat her like some kind of slut. Which she would never be in his eyes. But still, he had no idea she drinked like this. Suddenly, he watched her fall off of him and onto the floor. "Ino!" he screamed, seeing her eyes go pure white. The man panicked, not knowing what to do, "Princess wake up.,," he shook her gently, waiting for her to respond. _I dont want to warn the others, we cannot take some Akatsuki member out in public into a hospital._ Everything that he could think of would help, he did. But to no avail. He literally felt about five minutes passed until he saw her arrive in the conscious world once again.

She opened her eyes in a daze, seeing Deidara staring directly into her face. She had no idea where she was at and why her head was feeling like a drum being beaten over and over again. With the help of the man, she stood up, still confused, "W-What happened, Dei?" she asked.

Deidara frowned, "Y-You mean you don't know, hmm?" Was she that out of her mind?

Ino instantly slapped her hand against her mouth, trying to block whatever was about to come out. And to make things worst, she felt someone behind her...again, the same feeling she felt before, back then. Glancing at Deidara, she saw his glare continuing on whoever it was. This had to have been the most awkward moment in her life...

"Blondie...what are you doing?" he observed her clothing, "And why is your cloak off?"

Ino turned around slowly, seeing her first boyfriend look down at her. As she saw his face, she could suddenly feel all her senses come back to her full on. Now remembering what was going on and how much the alcohol had affected her. She remembered that she was even considering to sleep with not only Deidara but...Hidan.

Sasuke took hold of her arm, away from Deidara, bringing her along with him into his empty room. He waited for a while until he felt that she was more calm. She was his responsibility and due to the drunk members downstairs, he could tell that she was drunk as well. "What...were you thinking? You know you can't drink." He really started to sound like Itachi.

Ino nodded, knowing she had made a mistake, "I know. But..." she made sure to whisper, "You were gone and there was nothing else better to do. And," she said angrily, "After you didn't defend me against Konan, what did you expect? You're suppose to be my boyfriend not my associate, Sasuke."

"I...know...that. But there was no need to argue with her, she was simply asking me to follow her along-"

Ino stood up, passing Sasuke and slamming his and Kisame's door, "Along? What the hell do you mean! Don't you know how I...I desperately need you, Sasuke! I know I may not act like I do but it's just, everything I have...dies or gives up on me. Please, don't give up on me. And I don't-"

Sasuke hushed the woman, forcing her into a hug. Not only to make her quite down before the rest heard her, but because he felt every word she spoke. No one, not even his own mother, showed that kind of compassion towards him. As he looked into her beautiful big ocean eyes, he couldn't help but kiss her. Attempt that was.

Ino backed away, running into the room's bathroom.

"Ino..." Sasuke sighed, seeing her vomiting into the toilet. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but it made him realize something, "I have something to tell you." She didn't answer, which of course she couldn't. He waited, thinking about what he wanted to say. Confessing wasn't one of his strong points. The man leaned up against the door, folding his arms. The past days he spent with the woman, was honestly the best days of his life. Her honesty, her beauty, her passion, her courage were only half of the things he liked about her. Not even sleeping with the woman, the bond they had were already built. And truthfully, sex wasn't what he wanted from her. In a lot of relationships, those were the times they would say it. After long hours of sweaty, tiring intimate activity. And some of those were just words from the moment. It was now or never. To confess what he wanted to say to the woman ever since he first laid eyes on her. The man took a deep breath, "...I love you, Ino Yamanaka."


	10. Lost and Found

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY NEXT GOAL IS TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK(yea, im kinda a rebel =P) SO, IT MAYEVEN TAKE LONGER NEXT TIME. SRRYZ.**

**Note: As it says on my profile, I revised The Many Tribulations Of A Flower a little, but don't bother searching for any changes besides the spelling, lol. Still...I plan on adding a extra Gaara scene basically. I'll tell u guys when. But thats for later and this is now...Enjoy! (or not)**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: Whoever loves twists shall love me. I think you guys know what that means. Major twisty ahead in the l8ter chaps.**

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found**

"...And that's why we need you." Naruto explained the entire story to the previous sleeping Hinata who just narrowed her eyes towards him. He noticed she was blushing madly, seeing as how everyone was at her door while she only wore a satin gown that stopped at her thighs.

"Plus," Tenten added, "Neji would love your company and I'm sure Ino wouldn't want to see our faces...you and Shikamaru are the only ones that didn't go all 'Anti Ino' on her. We all feel so stupid and childish and...sorry for her. There is no telling as to where she could be. Especially...if she left that night, tons of stuff could've happened. You know?"

Hinata nodded while holding up her hand to her mouth in a sign of worry, "I see. B-But, I have to get my things and change clothes." she saw their nod and started to head back into her room before suddenly stopping, "W-Wait, we have everyone except Sai...is he on this mission?"

They hadn't noticed the man missing. Sakura answered for the group, "Um, well, I'll tell you what. Lady Tsunade hadn't asked for his presence but I'm sure we'll need him. So, I'll go get him wherever he is, and I'll meet you all by the guards, alright?" Quickly, the pink haired woman ran away in a hurry.

Neji watched as his cousin left at that instant as they waited outside the door, "Even though Sakura lied...as I suspected, she still seems concern." he had to admit.

Kiba nodded, "Yea, I noticed that too-"

"Guys!" Naurto exclaimed, interrupting the two men, "We need to find Ino a.s.a.p. And we cant just wait here. We need to do-"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm the leader, Naruto, calm down." he gave his friend a strong, concentrated look, "I know what you want to do, split up. And I have a feeling that somewhere in this long journey, we will. We don't know where we are going and who will be ahead. But, as for now, we all stay together." he ordered, "The only departure we have for now is Sakura and Sai, who we'll meet up with very soon."

Choji nodded, "Shikamaru's right-" he stopped, seeing Hinata walk out fully dressed and equipped, "Good, now we can go. Though," he added as they all walked down together, "I have a question. Our mission is to bring Ino back who we all know, was extremely hurt before she left. And Ino is really the type to get in a lot of trouble, it just seems to come her way. And...Sasuke," he said his name snake-like, "is the definition of trouble. Her being with him can mess up a lot of stuff...what are we to do if we are in a war against bringing Ino back?"

Lee frowned, "Choji's right. I dont see her as the type to come back calmly."

"But..." Shino commented, "We dont know how she left. She could've been taken as a hostage by-"

Naruto took offence, stopping in his tracks as Tenten, Kiba and Neji accidentally bumped into him. He didn't seem to notice, "Sasuke? Are you saying that Sasuke, our comrade did all of this? He wouldn't take Ino against her will!-"

Tenten found herself sanded, "Who knows? We all really didn't know Sasuke that well. I mean," she softly hit Naruto's shoulder, "you didnt even know he was Mr. Uchiha's brother. So how do you know he wouldn't do anything like that?-"

"Because!" The blond yelled, meeting her brown orbs, "He was my partner. I know him and Sakura like a book! Just like how you know Neji and Lee so well!-"

Shikamaru sighed once again, finally seeing Sakura and Sai approach, "Stop auguring, it will get us nowhere. Though you all have a really good point, we don't know what happened to Ino...any thing could've went down. And with Sasuke as her company, I honestly doubt anything good is going on. Face it, he's just the rebel type. But anyways, you all need to listen to my directions." he stated bluntly, "No wonder Hokake put me in charge. It's a drag but you have to obey my orders. And right now, I say shutup and follow my lead. Are you all ready?" the spiky haired brunette nodded towards the guards, "Let's go."

"Hai!" They all shouted simantanesouly, leaping into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Did she hear that right? The word. The most important word that could be spoken from anyone. She didn't want to admit to herself that she did, that she did hear the word. She couldn't have. The puking must have caused her to go into some illusion. She was so shocked and too afraid to even move from her knelled spot on the clean bathroom floor. But she instead kept her head bowed in the toilet, seeing the disgusting remains swirl down in it. But this, wasn't what she was suppose to feel after hearing him say that. She was suppose to be overfilled with joy. But only more confusion filled that spot. She was not worthy of the words in her mind, after her cheating and having another relationship on the down low, how could she be? What was she suppose to say or even do now?

Sasuke felt a small bit of him worry. He didn't know much about relationships but he knew that when one said the words, the other was suppose to say it back. It was just how it went. Right? Frowning to himself, he realized he was questioning what he had said. Should he take it back? Could he take it back? If that was out of the question, then what was next. There could only be one option, the obvious reason as to why she hadn't said anything. He took his time to watch her wash her mouth with a towel and gulp half of Kisame's mouth wash down. Even he, Sasuke Uchiha, felt nervous. "You're not responding..." he pointed out slyly.

Ino felt herself shake nonstop as she set the mouth wash down loudly, staring at her reflection. She felt as if it was too hard to look him in the eyes, so she looked at him through the mirror, taking in everything that showed on his face at the moment. He looked desperate to know her answer and almost sad. She sighed, shutting her eyes, "...W-Why do you have to be so good to me?"

Sasuke shrugged, approaching her, "Hn...because thats what boyfriend's do. At least, that's what I heard."

Ino sighed once again, trying to move somewhere else but was locked in by time he made it by her. She felt his warm hands come around her waist, hugging her from behind, "..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That was a joke..."

"I know." she commented while trying to pull away from his grasp, but couldn't. He held her so tight but never really too tight. It felt just right, she felt safe and secure in his arms, "But, I look like crap, I have a huge headache, and I disobeyed you. Why would you say something like that, at a time like this?"

The man didn't let her go, "I dont care how you look at times...Y-You're always...beautiful to me." It was weird that he couldn't barely say 'beautiful', but he could say 'I love you'. It just didn't sit right with him, it made him feel less of a man. But for her, as always, he would let it pass, "You should respond back...it's rude to have someone on edge."

This was so easy, but so difficult. Just days ago, she hungered for the day he would confess to her, or when she was going to confess in him. And now, since Deidara appeared in the picture of her love life, the three words were so mind boggling. So hard to respond to, so not true. Saying I love you back to someone who always had her back, but her lying to him, wouldn't be true. This...wasn't true, "...Sasuke." she finally spoke back as she eased her way out from his grasp, "I have something to say also." she struggled to speak again. What she wanted to say was how she had secretly been dating someone else, the man he disliked the most, Deidara. But she couldn't tell him that, it would break his heart and hers. Was it selfish to want two men? How was it when they were both so great...it made it hard to choose. And choose, she wouldn't want to do. After several blinks and long sighs, Ino decided to speak, "...I-I only have to say one thing." Without looking in his eyes, she confessed the truth, "You're my shining armor, my rock, my protector...and there's no doubt that..that..I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

He fondled his hands over her once again at that moment, "Hn. I knew you would say that..." A part of him felt like a wuss, confessing love to a woman who hadn't done anything for him. But that part was wrong. She did so much for him that that part didn't realize. She helped him cope with the death of his clan, his mother. She made him see that he wasn't alone, she made him happy, and most of all, she loved him. There was so much more he could've said and admitted to but didn't find it coming out for some reason. Still, this would do. Having her in his arms, would do.

She felt horrible and glad. Horrible, for cheating on him and not wanting to end it with Deidara, and glad that he had said those words. She meant what she had said for she had loved him deeply. So deeply. Dangerously deeply. But she didn't deserve him. Never had she thought she would say this but, he was too good for her. But she still wanted him. To herself. She couldn't see herself leaving him, "Sasuke," she spoke in a questioning tone. She had to know something, "I-If I were to do something...really stupid, would you still be there?"

"...What do you mean?"

Ino sighed, "Please Sasuke, it's a yes or no question. We've been through these before."

Sasuke let go of her, turning her body around so he could see her face. Clearly, she was disturbed, as usual, "Something stupid?" he asked, getting ready to go into deep conversation again but stopped, "I made a promise to Itachi that I would be there for you. So thats what I'm about to do."

"Itachi? He's the one that told you to be there for me?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, but I do it also because unlike Itachi, I have you."

Ino grinned, "Right." She loved how romantic he could be at times, and how serious he was when it was needed,"Since we are talking...alone. I have something else to ask you once again," she prepared herself, "Why is it that when I'm with Hidan, you don't say much? But, with Dei-"

"I dont like him." he interrupted, "No, I dont like any of them. But by the looks in your eyes," he focused deeply on her shining orbs, "I can see that with Hidan, you are more relaxed and calm. But when you're with Deidara, you're nervous." he saw her eyes shift, "You know I know you...and when you're nervous, thats a sign of-"

Ino covered his mouth with her hands, "Some kind of worry of not being perfect around him, thinking that he wouldn't like me if I wasn't what he wanted?" she knew she took the words right out of his mouth, "Kami, you're a good observer. But, no worries Uchiha, you are mine and I am yours. And thats all that matters...right?

"...Right, Blondie-" Sasuke stopped, hearing the door being constantly knocked on. He sighed, "Stupid ass Kisame.."

Ino panicked, "D-Did you think he heard anything?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Who cares? Just stay behind me." Letting her loose, he walked over to the room's door, opening it and seeing a bluer than blue Kisame, smirking with red eyes, "...You're drunk..." he pointed out casually, "So, what do you want?"

Kisame looked behind Sasuke, "Blond woman...hi. I-I-I need," he tiped his head over a bit tiredly, "t-to." he suddenly covered his mouth.

Ino gasped, "Sasuke...go, he's going to throw up." Pushing her and Sasuke out of the room, she closed the door behind the drunk Kisame while laughing, "Good thing mostly everyone's drunk.-"

"Sasuke." Sasori called out, "Night Mission. Come down here, now."

Ino sighed, hanging on to his arm, "Mission? Again...kami, why does the leader of this group always want you and not me?" She suddenly started to question her presence in this group. It was like, they let her in, on a whim. For...him, it seemed, "I don't want you to leave me-" she whispered but it soon ended as she heard a door being opened from behind her.

Sasuke grunted as he saw the Blond man, "Hmph. Well, I'm off."

Ino tried her best to smile, "You mean," she looked behind her, seeing Deidara while she loosened Sasuke's arm, "all of you are off...leaving me here alone? But, I dont want to be alone-"

Deidara apporached her backside, "No worries, I'm here, mmm."

She didnt know if she should look at Sasuke or at Deidara, but she knew that if she acted nervously, Sasuke would suspect something, "Ok." she commented calmly, "well, I'll see the rest of you later." After patting Sasuke on the back, she decided to walk down the stairs to the rest of the gang. The pressure of both of them being around each other was too much. And, she wanted to straighten something out that she had just now remembered. As she looked around, she saw the only person in the Akatsuki, beside's Deidara, who she liked as a person, "Hidan." Ino smiled, "Hi."

Suffering from a too soon of a hangover, he grunted a bit before grinning, "Hey...you all better?"

"Yea." she nodded slowly, "Though, before you go, I have some questions to ask you. A while ago...well, this is embarrassing. I remember almost-"

Hidan haulted her, "No worries sexy. Nothing happened...nothing ever will." he muttered to himself as he walked off, joining the rest and a almost too late Kisame.

"Thanks Hidan..." she watched as they all went out the door, focusing on Sasuke. Although it wasn't true, she felt that every time he went out that door, he wasn't going to return. She hated that feeling. It reminded her of the many times her dead father would leave and this time, didn't return to this world. Something bothered her completely still. Something about them she didn't like, they all were in a way, cunning. It was a lot of things they hadn't told her and from her point of view, if anyone asked her about her time in Konoha and Akatsuki, she couldn't barely say anything. But she knew Sasuke could. She took hold of her mother's necklace that was hiden in her cloak's pocket, preparing to put the piece of value in her shared room. As she turned around, she bumped into another figure, "Oh, Dei...I already forgot you was still here..." she tried to chuckle but failed. Her goal was to try to avoid the blond the best way she could. She had to get over her silly obsession with hugging him, confiding in him, kissing him and almost started to begin...Washing away the comment inside her head, she attempted to speed past him but once again, failed.

"...Why the rush?" Deidara questioned, staring the slightly shorter woman down, "It's as if you're trying to avoid me...mmm."

The sighing Ino pushed passed him, glided up the stairs and hid the necklace in her bag. She sat on the belly of her bed, Indian style and began to try to self meditate. Every moment she would even see his beautiful eyes and hair, she felt like she couldnt control herself. Mediating might bring off some good. Maybe. She hoped.

Deidara matched her sigh, entering the room, "Anything wrong? Is it that time of the month or something, hmm?" he chuckled.

"No...I just want to um, be alone." Which wasn't true. She wanted someone to hold her in their arms without letting go.

The Blond man grunted, starting to get use to her weird mood swings, "Alright. Well, I'll be downstairs I guess..." he said as he walked out.

Ino waited for a while before giving off a heavy sigh. She didn't want to anger him or make him feel like he was doing something wrong, when he clearly wasn't. He was doing everything right, and that's what bothered her. Ever since day one she felt a small attraction to him which was usually figured out within weeks or months when it came to her, but she had no idea what to do now. It was either wait up in the room until Sasuke and the rest came back or just relax. She felt so tensed up even while meditating. Getting up from her spot, she slowly walked over out the door and down the stairs. She was surprised to see the front door open as she curiously stepped outside. Just inches away from her, she saw Deidara 'experimenting' his clay. As she heard the loud explosion, she somewhat jumped but then calmed down, watching his 'work' from behind him, "Something more quiet will be pleasant." she tried not to say bitchy.

Deidara smirked, "Sorry. Did I disturbed your sleep or something, mmm?"

With crossed arms, she walked next to him, keeping her eyes ahead, enjoying the beautiful colors and the way it went down like fireworks, "No, I just thought that someone may hear you." she noticed his nod and not surprisingly, he obeyed her and stopped, "Sorry about earlier, I just wanted you to know that nothings wrong with you. Not at all." she smiled.

Deidara nodded, "Its ok princess, really, mmm." he sighed loudly, "I'm just fuckin' bored..."

Taking his hand, the woman led him inside the house and closed the door behind him, "We can talk." she reminded him as she sat on the couch, "I really do have some questions."

He took a seat next to her, "Uh, ok...mmm."

She tried to stay calm and settled as she took a deep breath, "So, I know you all are like probably rookie criminals and outcasts. So, is this Akatsuki some kind of group for people like us, who are not accepted? And like..." she tried to make some sense, "We kill because we don't fit in or something?"

Deidara chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, "Something like that. We are kind of like a dsynfunctional family, mmm. I guess. But we don't just kill for the hell of it... its a reason-" he paused, not sure if he should tell her or not. It was no doubt that he liked her and trusted her, but still, her heart was delicate and he knew for a fact that Konoha hiden so much information from the 'children' there, "Just..." he added, "don't worry about anything. I have your back like no other. Nothing will happen to you-"

"I know that." Ino interrupted, "But, I want to know something Dei. All my life, I went without knowing really a thing except for the basics. I dont know why my mother was killed, who my father was killed by...and, I'm scared. They can be coming after me and I have no fucking way of knowing a thing about them! Don't you know how stressful that is for me?"

"Yea, I do unfortanutely. But if you worry about it, what good would that bring?" he questioned.

Ino snuggled into his warm embrace, lying her head on his chest area, "...Dei."

"Yea, hmm?"

"Do you think that...Sasuke is hiding something from me? I'll understand if you were because, you're a part of this group officially. But if my friend, Sasuke, were to hide something...it would hurt. We both entered here together." she commented angrily, "But I don't think he would..." she suddenly glanced up, "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just going on about your worst enemy," she chuckled, "If you-"

Deidara shrugged with a blank look, "You can continue."

She was shocked, "Y-Y-You mean it?" she asked, lifting up a little, "Are you actually giving me an opportunity to talk about...Sasuke?" It was so new to her since Sasuke would usually give her this deadly look and grunt if she even mentioned Deidara's name. And a weird way, his loyalty was a turn on.

"I like you, a lot, mmm. But that doesn't give me the permission to take away your friend." he sighed, "I dont like Sasuke one bit, he's a stupid, low life, dark, talentless jerk who depends on his eyes for everything...but, I'll put up with him, for you." he smiled down towards her, surprised to see her cheeks burning red, "I-Is Ino blushing?" he mocked, "You're usually tough...I like it though. It's rare. At least, to me."

"You're amazing." Once again, Deidara made her feel special and she couldn't help but smile. Even when she thought of ending it with him, which she didn't think of completely, she couldn't. Although she loved Sasuke with all her heart, she just couldn't see herself breaking up with Deidara. She was interested in both of them but in different ways. As said before, Sasuke was her rock and her protector who she needed. But Deidara was the sweet, sensitive guy who made her actually feel like an angel. The combination of both equaled the perfect guy. She didn't know how she was going to choose but she knew she had to, one day. But as of now, she wanted to seize the moment, "...and you really are one of a kind." the blond woman found herself suddenly climbing on the male's lap, adjusting both her legs around his waist. Something in her wanted to show him her gratitude of his presence. She took a moment to look into his beautiful, honest eyes. He really wasn't like any other man and she knew that. He was special in his own way. Without saying another word, she pecked at his lips a few times. Eventually, they were both in a steamy session of tongue kissing. Not having a lot of lessons on it, she followed his lead, moaning as she did so. Deciding she wanted to be comfortable, she pulled back, "Dei...come." she ordered as he followed her up into the room. It was no doubt that she was nervous and scared as she sat on her bed, waiting for his arrival.

Deidara approached the blond woman, examining her bedroom eyes. She was beautiful. Being a man, he couldn't help but devour her in kisses. he hadn't known how long they were at it until he noticed she was pulling off her cloak and shirt, throwing it down to the floor as his hands rubbed on her smooth belly.

That was it, she had enough of teasing. His kisses were magical but it was something else she was craving it seemed, "Dei..." she moaned in a questioning tone as he simply opened his eyes, "I-I really do care for you. And," she blushed once again, "I-I think I'm ready...to go all the way"

Deidara gasped abruptly, "Y-You mean..._all_the way, mmm?"

Ino nodded, "...Yea."

"But. You're a virgin. So it-"

Ino grunted, "Yea, I know. And that's why I want to get rid of it. Being a virgin is good and all but, I want to be bad. At least, for once in my life."

Deidara shook his head as he pecked her lips once more, lifting off of her, "No, princess. I'm not willing to take something that precious away from you. You're practically still a baby, un." he chuckled, "Plus, I care for you too much to do that to you. Especially here...the whole process...is sometimes painful."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yea, I heard about it." Not getting any action suddenly started to anger her, "Why are you such goodie two shoes? I thought men were the ones to pressure women into this kind of thing. And, I'm offering it all to you but you still reject? Really, am I that horrible?"

"No, un." Deidara chuckled, pulling her close, "Men who actually care about their women are the one's willing to wait. Princess, do you really want to risk the guys walking in or worst...getting pregnant."

Ino shivered suddenly. The word. She had never even thought of that. Having Deidara's baby. Somehow, it seemed cute but it was wrong. Right? "...Uh, yea, preg..nant. No one wants that." the blond took a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry...sometimes, I guess I just go crazy as you know. As everyone knows."

"No worries again, Ino." Deudara decided to admit something he had been wanting to say for a while now. She really was irrestible and it wasnt how liking her. Now, he felt something even more. Even deeper. "I-I think what I'm really trying to say is, I care a lot about you, hmm. Never had I really liked a woman for her. Ever since leader let you join this group, I always knew something was special about you." he paused, "Damn...this sounds so corny. But, it feels like I've known you for years. I-Ino...I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too." the statement came out on it's own in some sort of rush. She sensed that he was going to say that. And what bothered her was that how quick she was to jump at those words. And...in love, was so much more than just love. Being in love with the person was deeper, so much more harder to get out of. This was wrong and she knew it. Everything they had was wrong. But, why was those words so true? Why did it feel so right?

**Shoutouts: I looooove all of the reviews I get, even the bad ones. Well, if they're telling me something I need to do to better the story then hell yeah, thanks. But the bitchy ones that just say horrible stuff for the hell of it, na. But so far I haven't gotten any bad reviews. The people that review, are wonderful and you know who you are. But, I still have something to say to one of my fav authors, Lady Crack. For my next story, I plan on putting Hina and Sasuke together because of her wonderful story on them. And she leaves one of the most awesome reviews ever, every time. She gets exactly what I be trying to portray, so thank you so much for the support. And also of course, one of my besties Valkyrie, love you and I hoped you had a great birthday!**


	11. Searching Romance

**Note: Its been a long fucking while, eh? lol. But I've come to realize something as I read some of the greatest Naruto fics ever and the many reviews it has, which is well worth. I have something to say though, this may sound stupid but I was writing for other people and not for the joy of just writing. Fan-fiction stories may be for the reviews and the encouragement to go on but still authors, don't forget the fun in writing. It's for our enjoyment not only the readers. Sorry, had a moment there lol. Anyways, im happy with this story and chapter so readers, here you go. Enjoy it...or not.**

**Chapter 11: Searching Romance**

Naruto knew he was the most worried of the bunch, if Shikamaru was, he sure didn't show it. The journey was calm and quiet for a few hours, hopping on tree to tree, looking behind them every few minutes or so. To his surprise, the only person that was up to his speed with him was Hinata leaving the rest behind, "...There has to be a faster way." The spiky blond muttered to himself without realization.

Hinata looked his way, nodding, "U-Unfortunately there isn't Naruto-kun." She looked back at their captain, "Shika...is there any other way. N-Naruto is starting to become a bit frustrated." She said like a house-wife.

Shikamaru shook his head, meeting her timid eyes, "No Hin Hin...there isn't." the leader sighed. Of course Naruto was frustrated, when wasn't he frustrated with something? But they had no leads besides Sasuke being with her. Still, that didn't tell them the location of where she was at. But he guessed there was only one option, ask around of course and go to any village they had seen. This was going to be one of the difficult missions ever and he knew it. Them rushing still would lead them nowhere. There had to be something he could lead on. Something, "Guys, stop..." he commented, looking down below them, seeing a vacant area, "Alright...Neji...Hinata, go check to see if anyone's down there." He had to know if there were enemie ninjas around, they weren't in their village anymore. Enemy Villages, with people that hated them.

"Nothing's down here!" Neji shouted back up.

Hinata shook her head, "N-Nothing..."

"I hear ya'." he commented, "...Alright now, Sakura...Lee, go fetch some fish or something for us to eat."

Sakura held her hand up to her forehead in a daze, "W-What? Fetch food? I didn't do that ever since Kakashi was my Sensei...ever since Konoha won that war and got other places to eat! Cant we get a burger or something, seriously-"

"Shutup."

Lee gasped. He knew something was up with Shikamaru. The angry look in his eyes showed all of his thoughts as he looked at the pink head, "S-Sakura...maybe we should just go. You know, Konoha is the only village with burgers and things, so lets just follow the captains orders!" he shouted without trying.

Sakura felt the sudden grasp on her arm and frowned as he pulled her away from the group, "Lee? What the hell-"

"He's still mad at you Sakura."

Angry at first, the blossom knew why. Of course he would be mad at her. She couldn't blame him, "Oh...right."

Shikamaru tried his best to get over what Sakura had done to his best friend but every time he saw her face, he couldn't even make up a decent conversation. It was then that he saw the rest of the group now glaring at him, each one waiting for orders. Shikamaru stuttered, "U-Uh, Choji and Kiba, set up the tents...Shino and Neji stay on guard...Shino watch the left side, Neji the right. Hinata and Naruto, you will be in charge of getting us water and Tenten and Sai...fetch fire logs."

"What about you Shikamaru?" Hinata asked innocently though she was burning with happiness in the inside. Finally, her and Naruto were to be alone. Then it came to her, still, he was with Sakura. Beautiful but cruel Sakura Haruno. Why must the fates be not on her side?

Shikamaru grinned at Hinata's concern, "You're sweet Hin...but Im fine. I'll just...stay here." And think about Ino was what he didn't say. Who would've known that the loud blond would be on his mind all day everyday? He sure as heck wouldn't have guessed that when he first met her. Not even a chance.

Hinata nodded traditional style, "Alright. Well-" she stopped, seeing that Naruto was already up far ahead. She tried her best not to sigh but couldn't help it, "Kami, I miss I-Ino as well but Naruto is so upset. I-I really do hate seeing him upset about anything, you know?"

"I know." Shikamaru placed his hand on the short woman's shoulder, "But you have the personality to calm him down so...go for it."

"Yea. See you then."

She had been snuggled up to him for hours, ubeknownst to him that she was waiting up for Sasuke. Never had a mission took this long before and she was worried. Looking over in his eyes as he held her waist she asked quietly, "You're still awake? Huh, seems like we both cant sleep." She heard his grunted response which she couldn't really make out. Instead of giving her a proper answer, he continued to stare into her eyes. She found his look memorizing, like he saw a rare shining jewel locked up in her orbs, "...Dei, you're just staring at me...any thing you want to say?"

Deidara grew out of his daze, "U-Um, no. I have nothing to say, hmm."

Ino smirked at his embarrassment, "Kami, we're just waiting up and doing nothing. Being in the Akatsuki is pretty boring."

"Yea." Deidara sighed, thinking about all those times he was left at the hide out with a hot headed Sasori, "But you being here makes it way more interesting, hmm." he could honestly say.

"Figured." Soon afterwards a idea popped in the butter blond's head, "...Uh, Dei, did you ever eat...sweets?"

"Yea, hmm. Of course I did. Why?"

Ino smiled greatly, lifting off of the bed, "Well, I doubt you ever had cakes. My father made it for me all of the time."

Deidara sat up on the bed, "Wasn't that a mother's thing?" he asked in a naive manner.

Her smile turned into a frown as she thought of her mother, "Yea, it is a mother's thing. But, my mother died before the war was won and we won things like that. We even have fast food restaurants- I-I mean, Konoha has things like that." she said sorrowfully, thinking of her home town, "But no matter, my father was a great cook. Chocolate was my favorite."

"Chocolate what?"

"Chocolate cake silly."

It took him a while before he understood what she was trying to say, "...So, you're offering to cook for me, huh? Its only been a few weeks and already you're doing all of this." he was pleased.

Ino blinked, "...Uh," she blushed, "Im not a very good cook I think. But, I can try at least. Hey," helping him up, she walked over by the door, "Its the least I can do. You've been great to me ever since I arrived here, and..." she stopped to think for a while, " I...love...you. so-" All of a sudden, the blond couldn't think of anything else to say. Just moments ago she confessed that she was in love with him, but now, she couldn't really explain the feelings she was feeling. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice, "Anyway, lets go downstairs. Wait, I need to go in my bag and get my-" she stopped, recognizing the look in the man's eyes as he studied her every move. It was not a look of lust, but more so confusion. If that.

Deidara watched as she picked up a unfamiliar bag of some kind of mix, must had been the cake thing she was mentioning, "...Ino...princess...you struggled." he pointed out.

She gasped as she kept her eyes on her bag, "Um, what do you mean Dei?"

"You couldn't say you loved me without taking breaks. Whats that all about, hmm?"

Ino took several sighs before answering his question. She knew he would notice, he was very observant, but not as observant as Sasuke, "It-It wasn't about anything. I just simply took my time in saying those words because they are so special and...and, please, I meant nothing by it. Just know that."

Deidara shrugged. She was trustworthy and he loved her, that's all that mattered, "Fine by me. We're still in a good condition Ino, mmm."

She grinned, "Great. Now, let me show you how to bake." Taking his hand, she led him downstairs.

**-Kitchen-**

"Kami, you guys don't have a stove!" Ino exclaimed. She searched through the entire kitchen, seeing unfamiliar equipment that must had did something but she didn't know what. Back in Konoha, everything looked so simple. She sincerely felt bad for the lesser villages like these. But overall, she was angry, "How am I going to make a cake without a freakin' stove?"

Deidara watched the woman throw a fit, she looked beautiful doing it if he say so himself, "Ino," he walked over by her, taking hold of something, "...Stove, mmm. Well, if you mean something hot we do have this."

"What? No, I cant use anything thats not familiar. I'll burn down the hideout." she admitted.

The man sighed. She really was complicated but he couldn't get angry with her. Every time he looked in her eyes he felt himself calmed by her orbs. The way she talked, the way she walked, her anger, her tears, her frustration. The way her hair flowed beautifully anytime she would change direction, they way her eyes twinkle when she smiled. The way her body lured him in to her. He really did want her badly. He knew it was a matter of time before he would give in to his and her needs. But he wondered when that time would come. Hopefully soon-

"Dei!" Ino shouted out, "There you go again, daydreaming, what do you be day dreaming about any way? Blowing up more stuff, shampooing your hair, what?" She didn't mean to sound like a bitch but that side of her came out every once in a while. She knew she could act any way around him though since he was so understanding. His look calmed her down though as she gave off another sigh, "...Sorry baby."

Deidara shrugged, "It's ok. To answer your question, I daydream about..." He didn't want to sound so soft and admit that. Though it seemed necessary since he noticed how much he confide in her. Wow, he never really thought of how girly he was actually acting until now. But still, he still was a man, "Blowing up things, yeah." he saw her eyes narrow and grinned, taking hold of the unusual mixture, "Any ways, since you don't know how to use what we have, just make the best out of it and make the mix."

"The mix?" Ino questioned, "Hmm..." she had never ate just the cake mix before but knew how her dad use to eat the weird sticky sweet. It looked soupy and disgusting so she never tried it, but she would have to now it seemed, "Alright, I guess. As long as you help me make it." she gave her boyfriend a smirk, "Will you assist me Dei Dei?"

Deidara nodded, "Sure. What do you need, hmm?"

Ino cleared her throat as she stood by the sink, "Ok, first thing I need is a bowl. And..." she blushed lightly without looking at him, "for you to take off the thing on your eye."

"Why, hmm?"

Ino frowned as she forced the man by her side even more, "Because Dei, you have beautiful eyes and you should show them. Come on, it's only used for battle. I want to see all of your face."

Deidara sighed. He didn't even remember the last time he had took off the item. It was there for so long that he didn't feel the gadget any more, it was as if it was a part of his eye, "...Uh, ok princess. I guess." Turning away from her beauty, he slowly took off his help in every battle and placed it carefully on the table. His eye felt new and...opened. Blinking several times, it was not long until Ino had forcefully turned him her way and smiled wider than ever before, "Is it...bad-"

"You're beautiful." she awed, "Why haven't you taken it off before Dei?"

"...Didn't think it was necessary to do so, mmm."

He was gorgeous enough to be a male model. He wasn't big headed though he was sexy and talented. She sincerely liked him for his personality first, looks second, "Ok then, not that that's taken care of." Ino returned to the sink, "Pass me a bowl and spoon please." she ordered as she opened up the mix.

Deidara nodded, "Ok, I think we have those at least, hmm." he chuckled as he did as she asked. She looked beautiful as she poured the mix into the bowl, poured water in it and stirred it up with a determined look on her face. The way her hand rotated around the bowl as her chest moved back and fourth brought a grin to his face. Wiping away his dirty thoughts he asked, "So, is making the mix going to take forever?" he handed the woman the two eggs she had pointed to.

"No, actually." mixing everything together, she watched as the bumps in the mix vanished, "...It's already done. Now, eat it."

He was taken off guard, "Huh? You want me to eat...that, hmm?" he asked with a fowl accent.

Ino frowned, picking up the bowl and shoving into his vision, "Yes, this girl wants you to eat this. I'm...not familiar with just the mix so try it for me, ok?"

Hell no, was the words that didn't seem to exit his mouth. He liked sweets in a way, but this was unfamiliar to him as well. Because of love, the man took hold of the spoon, studying the mix before stuffing it into his mouth. It was yellow, good looking, good smelling, but still...unfamiliar. He zoomed his pupils on her grin and before realizing, gulped the cake mix down, "Uhrmm."

"What?" Ino chuckled, "I hope that means it was good."

Deidara nodded as he caught his breath, "Y-Yea, hmm. But..." with a grin, he hurriedly dipped the same spoon into the mix and into her mouth. The way her eyes widened made him chuckle, "...So, how is it?" he asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Ino swallowed it down as her shocked look eased, "...You..." she growled out, "Well, two can play that game Dei Dei," she said childlike as she took a handful of the gooey mix into her hands and spreaded it onto his face like a night mask, "Why look. This really goes good with your complexion." she joked.

The sticky mess absorbed into his skin it seemed, the feeling was disgusting. He curled his lip, trying hard not to do the same to her. But he failed. Rapidly, the bowl of mix made their way down her t-shirt and onto her breast, "Mmm, now I suddenly want more mix." he grinned as she shook uncontrollably.

"I...am...so...uncomfortable!" Ino yelped, "That's it...you asked for it." Her hands acted on it's own as she took hold of the entire bowl, pouring it down onto the beautiful, golden hair that was his, "...Hmm, I think I like that look a little better." she laughed. She stood up straight, prepared for another messy attack but was surprised that the mix didn't come in contact with her anymore. Instead, she felt herself being lifted onto the man's shoulder as she continued to laugh, "Dei, what are you doing!" she cried out before being rested onto the couch. The look in his eyes were to die for. Her sudden humorous mood turned upside down as his lips locked hers, she tasted the mix as it came into her mouth, their tongues wrestling each other while the sweet sensation began to disappear. The Blond pulled her lips away from his suddenly, "...Dei." she moaned, "...take me upstairs."

Hinata and Naruto finally made their way to the springs. She had figured he had forgotten the buckets that had needed. You can just pick up water with your hands, well...you can but that's not the point. Ever since they had arrived, Naruto kept to himself and so did Hinata. She didn't know how to approach him, but she knew she had to. After several minutes, the timid woman spoke up, "N-Naruto, I think that's enough water for everyone n-now."

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga, "...Uh, yeah, I guess." Taking the bucket he had, he launched back to where everyone else was until he heard the voice of his friend once again.

"W-Wait Naruto-kun." Hinata pleased. To her surprise, she had her arm reached out to where he was. The way he looked at her made the girl blush. '_Stupid, stupid. You don't even know what to say!'_

Naruto smirked, "..Uh, Hinata, is there something you want?"

She panicked and she could tell that he had notice. Her body language showed everything. Curse her body. Taking several breaths, the Hyuuga spoke, "...I-I just wanted to know if you are alright. Y-You know, you were upset earlier about I-Ino. So, are you okay?" she asked. Yes, she had lied. What she really wanted to do was take the man she had longed for so long into her hands and kiss him senselessly.

"Yea." he sighed, "I guess I'm just going to have to wait until we find her." Setting the bucket down, he took a seat next to the springs and watched the moon glisten down on the water, "...I haven't mention this to anyone before but, Im not only concerned about Ino, I'm concerned about Sasuke."

Hinata took a seat next to him, watching his expression change from normal to disturbed, "I s-see. Well, Naruto, I'm sure he's alright-"

"But we dont know." he interrupted, "Remember how at the party I told you we were all in Team 7 together, completing missions, me him and Sakura. But after that, he just left. It's hard to loose someone so close to you. I...I was the stupid one in school because I got treated different from all the teachers and I still don't know why. And every time I would feel angry, I felt this power come over me like some...animal. I cant explain the feeling Hinata, but I do know that Sasuke never treated me like they did. He treated me like a person, and that's why he would always be my best friend. Forever."

She didn't really know what to say after that, he really did have a way with words. Sweet, sincere, believable words. She could tell he loved this Sasuke brotherly. Though, what she didn't mention was how he could have loved him. The only thing she remembered on him was that he was sort of rude, big headed and explained by most guys as a jerk and girls, 'hot'. She didn't see what people see in him. But if Naruto liked him, she was sure that she would also. In a act of courage, the blue haired beauty lifted up her am and placed it on his thigh, "...T-Things will get better Naruto. And when we do find Sasuke and Ino, your friendship will rekindle. As it should."

Naruto smiled as he took a look at her grey, moon like eyes. Never had he noticed that Hinata was actually beautiful. Not only cute but beautiful. Inside and out. Unfortunately, his girlfriend only had the outside part. Then it came to him as he gasped, "Oh yeah...Sai told me to tell you something."

Hinata removed her arm, "S-Sai? He really didnt say much on his trip here...w-what did he wanted to say?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. If only he had realized earlier how Hinata was such a doll. Maybe what the others said was right. Maybe she did like him. But that didn't seem to matter, he was with Sakura and Sai cared for her. He couldn't turn his back on his friend, even if he did think Sai was a jerk at times, "U-Uh, you see Hinata...Sai actually...likes...you."

Hinata gasped, "S-S-Sai likes me..." she trailed off, trying to see why he had liked her in the first place, "B-But that cant be right. H-He never showed that he had liked me-"

"You don't like him?" Naruto asked, eyeing her.

Hinata waved her hands frantically, "N-No, it's not that but, he gave me advice to..." she stopped, thinking. Thinking about what she should do and say. Should she finally confess her feelings to him? After all the years she had admired his everything. The way he handled missions, the way he encouraged people to be a better person, the way he loved each and every one in the village. Here was her shot but still, something was in the way. Something that she couldn't just ignore. Looking away from him, the girl focused on the springs, "This is a lovely place." she spat out.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah...it is. So," he looked her way, "What was it that you wanted to say about Sai's advice Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed, "U-U-Um," she turned cherry red, glad that it wasn't daylight any more, "...Sai gave me advice to...be a better person." She knew that it wasn't a good excuse but she hoped it worked.

"Oh..." he was disappointed, so she hadn't liked him. Still, something in her tone wasn't true. But he knew Hinata and she wasn't good under pressure, "Well, we should get back then. Just," he helped her up as well, crouching up to her ear, "Play it off cool Hinata ok? Just tell him how you feel. Then, you two would be the cutest quiet couple ever." he grinned, walking up ahead.

Hinata sighed, hanging her head down. Another failed attempt it seemed. Ashamed, she whispered her thoughts, "Yea...except he's not the one I want to be with."

The door busted open, slamming the object into the wall as the two pure souls entered the room, holding onto each other while kisses trailed up and down their bodies. Soon as Deidara reached his bed, he sensitively laid the beautiful blond woman on it, taking in her, "I love you." he assured her as she simply smiled then dug her nails into this neck, forcing his lips on hers. She really was aggressive. He liked that. Every kiss he gave her he could feel himself grow more attached to her. The thought of her every leaving him made his stomach turn unpleasantly.

Ino tugged at his hair as she felt herself grow more and more horny with every second. Kami, how she knew this was wrong. But it felt so right, as always. Suddenly, she cringed as she felt his member poke her pure area. She opened her eyes in shock, giving her the chance to pull back, "Dei..."

"Mhmm..." he moaned, going in for another 'attack' on her soft, luscious lips.

She was nervous. And scared. But most of all, unclean. She knew how much he had wanted this but if it was meant to be, it would be a time when they both felt right, "I...need to take a shower. All this cake mix is sticky and making my breast feel like cupcakes." she laughed then suddenly stopped as she saw him head south. In the speed of light, the blond flipped him over on his back and adjusted herself on the top of him. She still had it, "That wasn't a sign. I really do need to take a shower...and you too." she added.

"...Ok princess, hmm." She clearly didn't know what she wanted, she was like a child at times. But it was his job to guide the child in the right direction. He didn't want to pressure the love of his life into sex, but still, there was a way they both could enjoy each other and still be pleased. At least he could be, "...But only, If I could take a shower with you..."

Ino jumped up off of the bed, "W-What!" she saw his mouth reopen and quickly held up her hand, "N-No, don't say it again. I heard you loud and clear. But, Dei, I don't know..."

Damn, it didnt work it seemed. "Ok then, hmm. I'll just be on my way-"

"Wait!" Ino halted, "Y-You're a gentleman and I know you wouldn't be mad if I said no but..." she thought for a second, "I-I think I want to do it."

"Do what?" Deidara teasingly questioned.

Ino growled once again. He really was a secret perv, like all men. But he was a cute one so she'll let this slide, "...Only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"No...sexual activity. Nothing oral, anal or anything, alright Dei?"

Deidara smirked, "Princess, I know that. But, what about oral...performed on you-"

"Ew!" Ino shouted childishly, gripping her shirt as if it were to fly off, "You are such a freak Deidara-"

"I'm kidding, mmm." Deidara laughed, approaching her, "You're so sweet and innocent that...you bring out 'that' part in me." That referring to his sexual frustration. Most of the times, he was calm, caring and observant. But, he was still a man. And a man had needs that needed to be fulfilled. He watched her calm down, "I'm serious. It would just be a normal shower. Nothing more...so, what do you wanna do?" he questioned as he nonchalantly looked toward the room's bathroom.

A question popped in her head,"Dei, do you love me...with all your heart?"

He nodded, taking hold of her waist and slowly pulling off her shirt. Her breast seemed to have grown even more from the last time he saw them, "Of course, hmm. I love you with all my heart princess." he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her right breast, "And I always will." he finished.

Ino closed her eyes in pleasure, "And..." she moaned quietly, "No matter what I do, you will always say that. Even if...if.." Kami, his lips felt so good, "I were a ruthless, horrible liar?" she of course asked because she secretly was. It seemed like the right time to ask those questions, even if he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Deidara stopped, meeting her blue orbs, "Ino, you arent a ruthless, horrible liar. What makes you ask that, hmm?"

Ino ignored his seriousness as she pushed his head down on her chest once again, "...Kiss me Dei...and answer the question."

He was hyptonized by her taste, "...I..I will always love you no matter what."

She had no idea that she was secretly this much of a...vixen. She obviously cared for this man but wanted to know more. Maybe it was just the feeling of their bodies being pushed up against each other that was causing her to act this way, "Even if...if I were not who I said I was?"

"I will love you."

Ino smirked as she took off his robe and threw it onto the floor, digging her nails into his shoulders, "What if I were a secret murderer, a cold blooded killer?" Ino asked as she grinded up against his still hard member, his moan caused her to smirk as she heard the answer she knew she would hear.

"...I still will love you, hmm."

"Good." Aggressively, she pushed him back, "...Let's go take a shower."

"...Those damn bastards!" Hidan yelled out loud as he walked back in the hideout, slamming the door behind them. "How the hell are they going to tell me to come back just because I accidentally kill someone on our side!" he shouted to himself, "It wasn't my fault...he was in the way! And-" the immortal man stopped, spotting out some sort of mixture that covered the couch and kitchen floor. Cursing to himself, the man realized something, "Sexy!" he shouted as he headed for the stairs, "Daddies home!" he completely ignored the mess that was left downstairs and focused on his 'toy' and now serious friend. To his surprise, her door was already open as he took hold of his surroundings. He smirked to himself as he heard the shower run. Closing the door behind him, the masculine man approached the unlocked bathroom door. Carefully, he shut the bathroom door, took off his Akatsuki robe, his pants and shirt. The moans he heard her give off must had meant she knew he was in there, "Pleasing yourself, eh?" Hidan whispered audibly. Taking hold of the shower curtain he muttered,"Well no need because Hidan's here for your sexy ass-" the man pulled back the curtain and...froze.

Ino gasped loudly as she saw Hidan, staring at her and Deidara full on, "...Oh...no..."


	12. Truth

**SO, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE. SORRY. I GOT A MESSAGE FROM VALKYRIE SO I SHORTEN UP THE STORY A BIT. IT WAS GOING TO BE ABOUT 9,000 WORDS BUT NOW ITS LIKE 7,000. I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LIKE IT. LOOOOTS OF STUFF HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPPY. Enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Truth**

Ino stared at the man who had been too shocked to even blink for several seconds now. His purplish-red eyes were expanded, shaking and completely filled with horror, confusion and anger from what he had seen. She was curious when he didn't even look down to look at the rest of her body, not that she wanted him to, but she just expected that. Talking about expecting, she didn't expect this at all. Just imagine if Sasuke was the one who was behind that curtain. The blond finally ended her state of shock as she watched Deidara wrap a towel around his waist and jumped out of the shower, handing her a towel as well before rushing into his room and closing his bathroom door which still had Ino and Hidan there.

She watched as Deidara left, leaving her alone with the surprised man. Waiting a while before speaking, Ino adjusted her towel, making sure it was on tight. Really tight. She didn't exactly know how to approach him. He wasn't just some perv who she was forced to talk to but he was now her friend. When she opened up her mouth to speak, his voice interrupted her.

"I cant believe this." Hidan commented sorrowfully, "...And I thought you were so innocent but..." he paused, "You aren't! You were taking a fucking shower with the guy! I told you Ino, mines is bigger, better! If you wanted someone that bad you should had just waited until I got home! Why go mess with him? Damn, and you were all wet and shit but now-" he stopped as he felt a wet force imprint water and soreness onto his right cheek.

"What the heck, Hidan!" Ino yelled as he caressed the spot she had slammed her hand into, "I thought you were...oh never mind."

The immortal man accidentally ignored her comment, still focusing on the fact that she was in the shower with one of his worst enemies, "Sexy, Why were you in the shower with him?" he asked dad-like, not aware that Deidara could hear their every word still.

Ino sighed, "...Hidan, we weren't do anything. We were only taking a shower, seriously."

Hidan folded his arms casually, "Oh yeah, right." he stated sarcastically, "No one just takes a shower and don't do anything sexual."

"Normal people do!"

"I mean with somebody!"

Ino suddenly felt herself angered with the fact he didn't realize the obvious, "No, Hidan!" she shouted as she pointed towards him, "I thought you were fucking concern at least...or something! I thought you would've been in here and asking me questions and things instead of being pissed because you weren't the one that was in there with me! I thought we were friends, Hidan. Buddies! Not just some guy who wants to get in my pants and then is done with me! Do you get it now, huh?" When her 'speech' was over she felt a little relieved, but weirded out that she wanted Hidan to be like a Shikamaru and actually sincerely care for her. She just guess he did. No, she knew he did but he hid that most of the time and just covered his actual care in her with some kind of lust. Silence filled the room for several seconds before he responded.

Hidan rose one of his eyebrows dramatically, smiling wider and wider with every second. He looked at the woman who he had wanted ever since he first saw her, taking steps towards her and the wet foot prints she left on the bathroom floor, "Uh-huh. So, I get it. You want me to care for you?" he questioned hard-eyed, "Ha Ha Ha-"

"Just stop it!" she yelled loudly. She felt sort of heart broken that he hadnt cared for her like she thought he did. Maybe that was what was wrong with her. She probably looked for too much in every guy, and when she did, she ended up with that guy, "...I-I'm sorry, maybe I just-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care about you, sexy. I care a lot about you, duh!" he pulled her into a bear hug, "Why'd you yell?"

"Because." Ino stated, feeling confused, "Y-You laughed-"

"Yea!" he shouted, "You asked a stupid question. Everyone can see that I care about you. But," he knelled a little, meeting her ear as he whispered, "only you know that I care about you...deeper than physically-"

Deidara rushed into the bathroom, taking away his girlfriend from Hidan's arms, "...Okay, more talking less touching, mmm!" he warned as he walked into the room, setting down Ino onto the bed. He watched Hidan careful eyed as he sat next to Ino on his bed as well, " Move Hidan, you're not her boyfriend."

Hidan sighed girl-like, "You're her boyfriend! What the fuck, man?" he yelled loudly, staring at Ino.

Ino nodded as she blushed, "Of course he is. I wouldn't just hook up with a random guy." Damn wasnt she nervous. Seeing Deidara and Hidan in a room together scared her half to death. Not because she thought they would fight or anything, but because she had a bad feeling in her throat that Sasuke was going to be mentioned somewhere down the road. And usually, her Sasuke detector was never wrong.

"Right." Deidara confirmed, 100% sure his Ino wasn't some kind of slut.

Hidan shrugged, wrapping his arm around Ino's shoulder, "Alright, boyfriend or not, lets get something straight. Number 1," he held up his pinkie with a smug look on his face, "You're still a she-male. Second," he held up his index finger, "You cant be looking at Ino all hungry and shit when I'm around. Thirdly," he held up his middle finger,"No matter what, Ino is still mine. And lastly, be prepared for everyone to know. Got it?"

Deidara blinked, "...What do you mean yours, hmm?-"

"Wait!" Ino pushed Hidan away from her, standing up and meeting Deidara's confused eyes, "He said be prepared for everyone to know? No one can know!"

"Why?" Hidan questioned.

"What the hell do you mean why!" Ino panicked once again as Deidara held the towel that was about to fall off, on, "Because you cant have couples in this place or something, right?" She didn't really know why. Though, she did overhear Sasuke muttering the question to Konan who said 'you have to keep it a secret'. He couldn't tell everyone, then Sasuke would know. But how was she going to tell him, with Deidara right there, that she was also dating Sasuke? How?

Hidan smirked, "Sexy calm down. Im sure whatever your freaking out about is no big deal. Couples are allowed. Just look at Konan and leader, their obviously fucking."

Ino suddenly calmed down as she stepped out of the arms of Deidara, "T-They're allowed?" How was that. She must have not heard the whole conversation between Konan and Sasuke. If they could be said aloud and not kept a secret, why hadn't Sasuke just tell everyone that he was dating her? Then it came to her, he didnt want any one to know but now the entire hiding it thing seemed weird, "R-Really?"

Deidara nodded, "Yea, they are. Why are you so surprised, mmm?"

Ino blinked three times exactly, clearing her head of more 'realationship' thoughts. She felt the arms of Deidara again attempting to hug her but she quickly stepped out of his grasp, walking over to a empty corner where she knelt. Everything after that was silent as the men cleared their throats and exchanged weird looks.

Hidan squinted his unique eyes at her, "...So, should I continue?"

Deidara looked at Ino who just shrugged, "..U-Uh, I guess." he sat on the spot he was standing on, not wanting to sit by Hidan nor bother her.

Hidan sighed, "Ok. Now, what the hell do you people see in each other? I mean, Ino is fucking gorgeous but your shit head ass is just an entire different story-"

"Can you talk without insulting me, hmm!" he interrupted.

Hidan nodded, placing his arms on his lap, "What I'm trying to say is, what Kami brought you two together?"

Deidara was about to answer but was interrupted as well.

"Fate." Ino commented simply.

"Hmm." Hidan smirked slyly, liking the fact that she was the one that was going to be answering, "So, Ino...I'll go light on you since you're not in the mood for talking. Um, if I may, did you two like...do it already? Because if you did then I will likely have to kick she-male in his balls. Oops, probably shouldn't have told you that up front..."

Deidara sighed, "...No, we didn't, mmm." Somehow, he was now a little embarrassed that he and Ino hadn't did anything yet. And with Hidan knowing it, he knew he would now be constantly reminded everyday. But still, he loved her and that's all that mattered. Right? "But why do you care, hmm? It's not like I'm constantly begging for it or like I haven't done it before-"

Ino caught the last words in his sentence as fast as lightning, but decided not to go all drama queen on them again. Instead she spoke softy, "Y-You're not a virgin? she asked while standing up.

Hidan placed his fingers on his mouth, tapping his nose like a piano. This was interesting. So, his little plan worked. The plan being, getting Ino and Deidara to split. He liked Ino as a friend, person and was attracted to her but still, he hated Deidara and knew he didn't deserve her, "..Mhmm...so, you lied about someting eh, she-male?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed, "Are you surprised or something, hmm? I thought that last time we almost, uh...you know, that I told you."

"You didn't tell me anything. All you did that day was confim that I was a virgin." she tried to whisper to him only but she knew Hidan caught her words. She really hadn't known. Or maybe she did, but couldn't even think about it at this moment.

Hidan's smirk grew while Ino's calm yet scary deminor showed.

"What?" Deidara qustioned, "Ino, I've been with other women. But, we shouldn't speak of this in front of...you know him." he eyed Hidan who still wore his dumb smirk. "Right, princess?" He said smoothly but boldly. He knew that Ino was the kind to over exaggerate. Hell, everyone knew. And it somehow shocked him that she didn't start to scream at him like she normally would had. Something seemed up.

The young woman wasn't really angry with his comeout, but still with the relationship between her and Sasuke. She loved Deidara and him not being a virgin didn't changed things. Afterall, she knew it wouldn't be long until her two boyfriend's found out about each other. Why not seize the day, "...Alright." she said in a sigh, "We shouldn't really talk about this in front of him. Few guys are virgins any way."

Deidara grinned, "So we're good princess,hmm?" He was 50% sure she was somewhat bi-polar. But with a body and face like that, and amazing personality, he'll let it pass.

Ino couldn't help but smile, wider than his. She walked over to him in her still towel covered body and pulled him into a hug. Her wet body was now dry though she still felt uncomfortable around two guys in her towel. Her brain suddenly beeped like an alarm clock inside her head as the thought of Sasuke maybe seeing her like this came to her, it scared her to death. She jumped out of the hug swiftly, "..O-Ok then. I shoud really put some clothes on." she said, trying not to sound awkward.

Hidan smirked, "Or, you can just stay like that and we can have a threesome."

Ino frowned. She didn't know which thing she was surprised over the most, Hidan being even more disgusting than usual, or that he had actually mentioned 'threesome', meaning he added Deidara. Even though all she wanted was for him to get out, she was curious,"Hidan, you said threesome." she said matter-of-factly, "...It's not like that would ever happen but...you added Deidara." She waited for Hidan to take back what he had said earlier. And waited for years was what it seemed like.

Hidan nodded, arms crossed, still in signature pose while on the bed, "I know what I said sexy. Me, you and Deidara. Me and you...doing the do, while Deidara sits in a corner and watches...or masturbate, I don't care." he waved off with his left hand, "You're hot so you have to get use to people constantly hitting on you."

Just like that, it hit him. It was the first time when he had actually tooken what Hidan said seriously. _'You're hot so you have to get use to people constantly hitting on you.'_It was so true. But he knew he could trust Ino, no matter what. He glanced over at the woman who was still going at it with Hidan while his perverted teammate just grinned. He opened his mouth up for a second, in a whisper came out, "Maybe being with her is going to be too much."

The blonde looked over at Deidara who was constantly tugging on his butter blond hair, she thought she heard something but pushed it aside. To her it seemed like he was ignoring Hidan, or too into his hair. She shook her head with closed eyes, hanging on to her towel, "Alright, well, get out." she demanded as she wrapped her arms around Hidan's waist and forced him out of her room. Attempted that was.

"Wait!" the immortal man called out, turning to face Ino, "..One more question, sexy."

Ino sighed. She had no idea why Deidara wasn't saying anything, he was as stiff as a statue, "Ok Hidan, what do you want?" She let him go.

Hidan gulped, taking her waist in his hands. He seriously wanted an answer, "W-why do you not like me?" he questioned sincerely.

Ino was about to go on and comment jokingly about him being a perv but she could tell he was serious. It kind of scared her, "...I do like you. You're like, one of my best friends. No, you are my best friend...in this group at least. But best friends should sometimes just stay friends. Any other thing would just make everything else complicated-"

"I think I'll just go downstairs while you two talk. " Deidara said in almost a whisper. He saw the look on Ino's face that he saw once before. She was clearly saying through her eyes, 'whats wrong?' That answer would of course be, nothing. He had simply decided just to be quiet. But that would of course be a lie. What was truly wrong with him was something he didn't want to speak of. He never would have guessed that he would even be worried about this. And the solution of it all would kill him inside.

"Dei!" Ino called out, still letting Hidan hold onto her, "Is something up? You were just alright a while ago." she pointed out.

Deidara examined the position she was in, "Maybe you and I can talk, later, un. You know, without boys like Hidan and Sasuke interrupting. Or...maybe that's just to hard to ask for."

Ino narrowed her eyes as Deidara walked out of the room, silently. She turned her head to face Hidan who also, surprisingly, looked worried, "W-Whats up with him?" she asked.

Hidan shrugged, "Tons of thing could be going on in his mind. Tons of stuff that you shouldn't worry about." He smiled before letting her loose, "Sexy, I want to say something. I know that I'm sometimes aggressive and straightforward but I just want you to know, I have made peace with you and Deidara going out. And for your sake, I will not tell anyone. So, do me the honor of me being your stupid ass, slutty best friend who you tell everything about."

Ino smiled, "W-What?" she chuckled "You mean, my 'girlfriend'.

The man nodded, "Yea, that."

Ino rose up, grabbed random clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She yelled through the door, "Ok then, it's done. So, the first thing I want to tell you is how hard it was to not go all the way with Dei in that shower."

Hidan was automatically about to hurl but stopped himself, "..Uh, ok, continue."

"Thanks guys, you got all that was suppose to be given." Shikamaru congratulated his group as he looked at the pile of things. The logs were set up, as were the tents. Water had been fetched and so was the food. It smelled delicious and he couldn't help but drool a little over the food but he couldn't really eat. All he could think of was, 'Was Ino eating anything? Was she locked up somewhere? Was she even alive?' Instead, he decided to take a walk while everyone else gave in to the feeling of hunger. That moment he decided, he wouldn't enjoy anything until he knew she was safe.

Hinata nibbed on the well cooked fish. It was delightful but didn't help cope her loneliness. She felt a little bad that she was more concerned about her love life than Ino's life altogether. Though, she couldn't help but look around the fire. Everyone really enjoyed the food and it showed, especially on Choji. As she observed each and everyone, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Naruto had looked while he ate. A tender smiled formed on her lips, "...Naruto-"

Hinata." she suddenly heard being spoken.

The timid girl gasped lowly as she saw the pink haired beautiful liar, "S-Sakura?" she questioned as she swallowed down on the meal with shut eyes, "I-I didn't expect to see you, sitting by me. I thouht you would be sitting with N-Naruto or something." she nervously looked around to see if anyone was looking at her and Sakura. Fortunately, they weren't.

Sakura grinned, "That's actually what I want to talk to you about."

"A-About what?"

Her smile vanished in the night air, "...Naruto Uzumaki. My boyfriend." she saw the 'cute' girl blush immediately, it made her disgusted. She looked around before taking hold of Hinata's arm and pulling her along with her into an empty tent.

Hinata frowned as she thought of what this was leading to. It reminded her of that time she was beat up for being the first born.

Sakura sat down on the ground, patting a space next to her so the other girl could sit. Things were simple, she noticed Hinata gazing at Naruto every once in while. And she always did that. But now, it was starting to irritate her. Sakura waited until Hinata sat before speaking, "...So, let's do this real quick. What do you see in my boyfriend?"

Hinata gasped, "W-What?" She was surprised that Sakura had just come out with it so quickly, but she was more surprised that she even knew of her liking of Naruto at all, "Kami knows, me and N-Naruto are nothing but friends."

Sakura waved her hand in a rotating motion with a annoyed look on her face, "...And ya-da, ya-da, ya-da." Her hands slammed down on the ground so hard, it caused Hinata to jump up a little, "Look here, I know you like Naruto. And I've been kind enough to let you flirt with him every once in a while, I've even let you be with him but now it's enough-"

"N-Naruto and I do not flirt!" Hinata found herself yell. She gasped once again when she saw the pink haired woman frown up. She swallowed down, "I-I mean...we have nothing going on. I-I" she looked away to the side of the green tent, she saw no shadows so no one was eavesdropping, "...just admire him. A lot."

Sakura closed up her fist, "Admire? What the hell do you mean, admire? He did everything we all do. Go on missions!"

"No, he does so much more than that, Sakura." Hinata commented rather loud, "Every mission he participates in, he puts his heart and soul into it. And he never gives up, no matter what. His chakra is remarkable, he cares about everyone so much that he would risk his life for them! And he tends to control his-" She stopped. She couldn't reveal that. The nine tail fox that was deep inside Naruto, were only known by sensei's and powerful people like her father. It was not even known by Naruto who got special kind of attention from the others. Whenever he was too angry, they would pull him out of certain situations. Though, Hinata felt like he notice his difference. She overheard her father talking about it to someone when she was twelve, that was the first time she had ever heard of it. Matter of fact, she was the only 'kid' to know about Naruto's nine tails and she never told anyone, not even Neji. The timid girl looked down, "J-Just, you have no idea how special he is, Sakura."

Sakura kept her frown. She had no idea why Hinata was so fond of him, he never did any miracle, he was as normal as the rest of them, "Pfft, you just like him because he's the only guy that shows your weird ass some attention." she stood in the huge tent, placing her pink hair behind her ear, "You're days of flirting with my boyfriend are over. If I even catch you looking all googly eyed at him, I will literally hurt you. I'm doing you a favorite Hinata, because he will never like somebody like you. Ever! So get-"

"Hey guys!"Naruto shouted. He looked at Hinata who had tears formed in her eyes, "S-Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare ya'." he walked more in the tent, sitting beside her. He looked over at Sakura who had her eyes directly on Hinata, "...Uh, anybody wants to talk?"

Hinata was the first to answer, "N-No, I was just leaving..." she jumped.

Naruto tapped on her arm, "Hinata. Uh, where are you headed? This tent is built for at least four people."

"Well the four people can be me, you, Lee and Tenten." Sakura answered, "Hinata would rather be with her cousin. Right Hinata?" she questioned as Hinata nodded.

Naruto looked back at Hinata who was slowly moving toward the exit, "Well that's understandable. But...Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked once again. He saw her head shake before rushing out. The blond looked to Sakura for answers, "What's up with Hina? She looked like was about to burst into tears. Should I go check on her or something?"

Sakura sighed, "No! If it's not Hinata it's Ino, if it's not Ino it's Hinata. Naruto, I know I did wrong about lying to Ino and all, but I am your girlfriend. So please, start paying more attention to me." she begged, "Trust me, she's alright."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He couldn't trust Sakura. He knew it. But he also didn't feel like aruguing with her. Besides, he was sure Neji or Sai would tend to her needs. He'll check on her in the morning. "...ok..."

Ino dried her hair the natural way, it took forever but made her scalp feel so refreshed. Though, not as long as it took to get Hidan out of her room. She swore it was like he was actually interested in what she wanted to say rather than how she looked as she said it. She sighed, "Finally. I'm clean, every thing's quiet, the boys are all gone and I'm free." And she felt free. She twirled around a bit before falling down onto her bed. It wasn't long until her peace was interrupted.

"Ino, Ino!" Hidan yelled, bursting through her door.

Ino jumped up immediately in shock, "What the hell, Hidan-" she stopped in mid sentence, seeing one of her lovers behind him. It was Sasuke. She saw his irritated face and felt the need to smile. She missed him, obviously. "So, why the rush Hidan? It's just Sasuke. No big deal." she shrugged, walking towards him with a grin.

Hidan frowned, pushing Sasuke out of the way, "You don't get it sexy. I just wanted to make sure you were decent. That's all." he pecked her cheek quickly while looking at the Uchiha. Yea, he already knew she was decent but he just wanted an excuse to do that, "C-ya down stairs then."

Ino chuckled, "Alight Hidan." But when he left, all she could do was stare at Sasuke who just looked at her. Ino felt uncomfortable yet safe all at once, "Uh," she looked around the room, "Should we talk or just stare at each other?"

Sasuke closed the door before placing his hands into his pocket, "...What happened here?"

Her gasp would've been obvious if it weren't for the sound of him taking off everything except his pants. She was shocked that he had decided to lock himself in the room with her, shirtless. "What do you mean? I-It's probably just the steam. I just took a shower so, that might be it-"

"No."

"Huh?" Ino questioned, rolling her eyes, "Sasuke, you confuse me all the time. What, do you not trust me?" Golden Question.

He grinned a bit before turning back serious, "I ask you what happened here? Not why does it smell like this in here? Who was in the room with you?"

Ino frowned. How was it that he suspected something every time? And he was always right. She wondered if he really didn't knew of her and Deidara, "You know what, I'm glad you closed the door. Cuz' I have so much to say to you. Sit, Sasuke." she commanded as he did as told. She laid her hand on his right thigh, "I really don't appreciate you questioning me all the time? You're-" she whispered, "you're supposed to be my boyfriend not my father. In case you forgot, he's dead and so are anyone's opportunities to tell me what to do."

Sasuke gently removed her hand from his body, placing it on the bed, "I am your boyfriend so I have a right to ask questions, Blondie."

"Yes!" Ino screamed aloud, "Questions like, how was your day? What do you want to eat? Are you ok?" she rambled on, looking dead in his dark eyes which somehow, calmed her down a bit. She couldn't really be angry at a man who was so sweet to her and so beautiful. She knew she wouldn't have him for always, no, not even for a month. She knew it would all come crumbling down before then. Oh how she hoped that wasn't true, "I...I guess all I'm trying to say is, if you love me, you wouldn't hurt me. The constantly asking where I am hurts me, Sasuke. Like, I would never-" she stopped.

Sasuke blinked as he looked her up and down, "Never what?"

"I...I wouldn't." She couldn't finish. After all, how could she try to act like she was so innocent when she was like a devil. Ino stood, "Oh Kami, I can't do this. I..I just can't." Before she knew it, she was pacing the room once again. She did that a lot, "I don't know what to do...it's time like this when I really need-"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Ino stopped. She frowned before grinning of the thought of him, "Itachi." she said in awe, "H-He and Shikamaru were like my guru. I could always turn to them for anything." Suddenly, her mood changed from confused and shameful to melancholy. She slowly walked up to him, "Sasuke, we never really talked about this before but, what would Shikamaru think of this?" she soon started to panic, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, "I know, he would be so ashamed and disappointed. Or," she gasped, "your brother would be so angry with me that he wouldn't even speak to me again. Ever. This stuff can't happy Sasuke, it can't, it just can't!-"

"Hush Blondie." he mumbled.

Ino let go of his hand, "Don't tell me to hush! I can't believe I didn't think of this until now! Sasuke, he's going to eventually find us. One of them are! We have to do something! Wait, we can't do anything because we're locked in. No, you are!" she eyed him, "You are the one killing people or whatever the hell you do when you leave! He would be so disappointed in you! Ha, what do you heave to say for yourself, Uchiha!-"

"Stop. I'm begging you, Blonde." Sasuke yawned. He wasn't uninterested in what she was saying, but still, bored out of his mind by her panic attack. He waited for her to calm down. "If Itachi disapproves of this, then so be it. Nothing I can do now. After all, he told me to watch over you. I'm," he grinned, "I'm actually in all of this crap because of you." he looked at her hauntingly.

Something in her read his look. It was somewhat a look of desire and complete and utter disgust. She didn't understand it. So like always, she attacked back, "What? Are you saying that we're in this because of me? Is everything my fault now, Sasuke?"

He shrugged, "...Ino if you keep screaming, they will hear you-"

"That's not the point!" Ino yelled, pointing an angry finger at him, "You!" she sighed and lowered her tone, "I mean, you're saying this is my fault. Which it is. I'm the one that decided to leave Konoha and stay in this damn group that I just can't get out of now that I'm stuck in it."

"No." he looked her in eyes which were blood red, "Don't start crying Blonde, it's my fault." he saw her frown, "It's my fault because, I didn't just grab your ass and ran you back to the village. Truth is," he didn't hug her. He couldn't risk anyone running in on them, "I wanted to leave the village also. So we're both in this, together. We can't cry about it or give up on it now. We," he bent down to look at her covered face and whispered, "are like one. Anything that happens to you, happens to me. I love you. Alright Ino?"

Ino looked up at him without tears but a heavy heart, "But what if for once, Sasuke, that's not enough. Love can not solve everything. Neither can you and your pride."

"Then I give up." Sasuke commented, walking over toward the door and opening it. No one was out there, "It's nothing else to do. So, let's just go downstairs and talk to these losers." he tried to smile but all that showed was a straight face.

She stood there open mouthed. This was the first time Sasuke didn't cheer her up. What did that mean for years to come? Did that mean that Deidara was the one? That was, if he never found out about Sasuke. "No." she mumbled, shaking her head. She coudln't think like that. She loved him. Walking ahead, they both headed downstairs to the group who all greeted them with a straight face. Ino looked behind her to see Sasuke looking the same way as them. She mentally sighed. She knew he knew something she didn't. Leaving his side, she sat next to Sasori and grinned, "Uh, so what happened on the mission-"

"Mission Failed, woman." He answered quickly.

Ino gasped, looking between him and the person who sat on her left side which was Kisame, "Really? How?"

Kisame glared at Hidan, "Well, Hidan help." he said smugly, "And, because of other things..." he said, disappointed.

"We had to retreat." Konan spoke, holding a drink, "All because of you're stupid Konoha friends."

Sasuke sighed.

Ino jumped, "What? Konoha, are they on their way? Do they know where the hideout is located? Tell me, how did they all look!"

They all answered as one, "Dull."

"Dull?" she questioned, "Sasuke, who were they? Was it Shikamaru or-"

"No, it wasn't them. But." Sasuke was stood up, while Ino, Kisame and Sasori sat on one couch and Hidan, Diedara and Konan sat on the other. Tobi was not around and Kakuzu was beside Sasuke, "None of this stuff concerns you Ino, stop worrying about it."

She literally felt her eye twitch with anger, "What the hell, Uchiha? It is my concern, these are my people! Our people! All I want to know is the simple stuff. But you motherfuckers can't tell me anything because of you're stupid secrets or whatever the hell you all are trying to cover! Why the hell am I even here!" She stood, "Huh? Why!"

All of them had different reactions. Kisame didn't look her in the eye, Hidan was somewhat turned on and grinned, Deidara was blanked, Kakuzu showed no emotion, Sasori was half asleep, Sasuke felt her pain and Konan smirked.

She stood also, "...Why are you here Ino? Hmph, believe me, you belong here." she walked past Sasuke and kept her smirk, leaving the area.

Sasori spoke after she left, "So why don't you leave?"

Ino swallowed down, "After all of this? I can't leave." she sat back down, "I'm now involved with you and this stupid organization. This evil organization who just kills people for money or whatever! You know what I think, you all are just babies who had fucked up lives and got caught up! That's what you all are!"

Kakuzu glared at her, "Just like you."

"What?"

"Babies with sorry lives who got caught up. Tell me Ino, why did you leave Konoha? What, too much luxury-"

"Don't go there..." Sasuke warned. He looked at Ino, she was in shock, "Don't dare put her in this..."

He ignored him, "...What did happen Ino? Do you regret letting us kill you're people. Do you feel bad that they are all dead because of you?" he watched her turn into a emotion ball, "You've could've done something but you didn't."

Sasuke looked down, "..."

"Shut up..." Deidara muttered, "Leave her out of it, Kakuzu, un."

Kisame had to agree, "Yea, she isn't involved."

"So, why did you leave? What, did you just decided to rebel? Did you fail some class you people take in Konoha? Did your family get-" Before he could finish, he was pushed up against the wall by the silver haired man.

Hidan took hold of his robe, "If you keep talking like a fucking idiot, I'll kill all of your damn hearts and throw you in the fucking dumpster. No one goes all ape-shit on Ino! Keep you're damn opinions to yourself or die..."

Sasori sighed, "Idiots, calm down." he glanced at the Blonde woman, "She's too fragile for this."

"And when did you start to care about any one?" Kakuzu asked while forcing himself out of Hidan's grasp.

"I don't. But ask yourselves this, what will bad mouthing her prove? That we're all pussies who failed a mission and decide to gang up on a girl."

"Her gender isn't a problem. The failed mission is." Sasuke almost yelled. He was pissed that Kakuzu almost put her in tears. But if he would had defended her the way Hidan did, what would they think? "I see it like this. The faster you all work together, the more mission you won't fail. And you," he eyed Kakuzu, "you have a lot of pride." he looked back at the group, "I don't want none of you trying to gang up on her! Or you're all my business."

"...Uchiha, brave words." Kisame smirked, "Hmm, you're more like Itachi than I thought. Well, you don't have to worry about me, as long as she stays out of my way."

Deidara helped Hidan to his seat. He saw the look on his face. He felt bad that he wasn't showing out as much as him. Afterall, he was her boyfriend, "Well, what do we all do now, un?" He wasn't on the mission so he clearly didn't know what went down.

Sasori sighed loudly, "I'm going off to make more puppets..." he walked past Ino and up the stairs. Soon afterwards, Kisame and Kakuzu left also. Leaving, Ino, Sasuke, Hidan and Deidara.

They all stared at her, trying to read her next move.

Ino couldn't believe it. She wasn't crying, she even felt sort of relieved. He was right, she was a bad person. She was the reason her people were killed, she even killed one of them herself. She watched as they all started to walk up towards her and halted them with her hand, "Stop. I'm ok. Thank you," she grinned at Hidan, "especially you."

"Ino." Sasuke spoke first, "Do you want me to talk to you or-"

"No. You can leave, go in your room or whatever. I'll just go up in mine." she refused to make eye contact with any of them. Looking down, she walked up the stairs and sighed when she heard Deidara's voice behind her.

"Ino, Kakuzu was being a jerk, but he didn't really mean anything by it. He was just upset that they failed the mission. Akatsuki is known for not failing missions. I'm not saying thats an excuse but-"

She opened up the door, unaware that Deidara was close to getting hit by it in the process, "I said I'm alright, what more can I say?"

Deidara frowned, walking in, "Uh, Ino, I don know if you know this but Kakuzu called you out and if I know you then I know you should be pissed off about it-"

"Then I guess you dont know me." she faced him. Of course she was bluffing, she was in pain.

He raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me you don't want to talk to me right now and I can understand that but," he had something to say ever since that incident with Hidan. "Ino, can I talk to you, hmm. Please, like now."

She sighed, "I said I dont want to talk about it-"

"It's not about that." Deidara interrupted, "...It's actually about...me and you."

Ino grew irritated, "Dei, I don't really wanna talk about me and you-"

"Its sort of the opposite of what you think, Ino." he looked her in the eye, this caught her attention full on. He had been waning to tell her that he couldn't really take it anymore. He loved her dearly but being with her was like being with a supermodel, "Actually Ino, I don't think that we-"

"Deidara."

Ino faced the doorway, "Sasori?" she questioned as he wondered in, "W-What are you doing in here?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Deidara asked.

"Yes and I have to talk to Deidara."

"About what-"

"Just come." he ordered.

Ino watched as Deidara followed behind his 'leader'. She tried to see what they were taking about but couldn't quite get it. It wasn't until long before Sasori gave her a forced smile and shut the door loudly. She wondered what they were discussing, but most of all, she wondered what Deidara wanted to say to her. He sounded serious and not like his usual self. It couldn't have been what she thought it was, he couldn't have wanted to break up with her. No, it couldn't have been that, not in the mood she was in after Kakuzu 'snapped' on her. That would've been so cruel, and Deidara wasn't, "He wouldn't do a thing to hurt me..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...I was going to break up with her."

Sasori stared at him for several seconds, batting his big brown eyes. He watched as the Blonde man sort of trembled and didn't make eye contact. He sighed as he moved his wooden hand to his hair, "...What...the...hell. Kid." he said with anger, "What were you thinking, ruining the Akatsuki?"

Deidara struggled with his words, "I-I don't know." he sighed, jogging up to Sasori's empty room and sitting on Tobi's bed. He waited until Sasori finally entered the room as well, "I know, I know, hmm. You're going to give me the whole Akatsuki lecture and stuff but, I...love this woman and I dont want to hurt her."

Sasori stood up straight, giving the man no kind of sympathy, "Whatever. Missions first. Women, second or last. You know we need her here and you know you have to be with her, Pein picked you for that. No one else-"

"Fuckthat!" Deidara yelled, "If I break up with her, it will make everything so much easier, un. She would probably leave then, be free." he looked Sasori in his careless eyes, "You know, I even had this whole thing planned out. I've been already telling myself that I would lie to her and say its because Sasuke and Hidan wont leave her alone, although it was partly true, I wouldn't really end it like that-"

"Who cares?" Sasori interrupted, "Ino is here because we know she is close to the Jinchuriki kid, with her missing, it would just be a matter of time before they would send him off and we will have him, just like that. Hes the only one we're missing. Plus, that eight tail, rapping idiot."

Deidara gulped, "I dont want to use her like that no more man, hmm. If all we need is the Jinchuriki, why do I have to use her like this?"

"Because it will make her want to stay. Truth is, the Uchiha is strong enough to break out of here but he stays, because Ino wants to stay. Not only do she feels bad that she left Konoha, but she loves you. You kids are annoying and I would love to see you two apart but its for the mission, so, are you going to follow through or be a wimp and give up because you have fallen for this woman." Sasori brushed his hair away from his eye, "...You shouldn't have fallen in love with her anyway, it was all suppose to be a lie."

Deidara almost felt like he was about to burst out in tears, "Alright, hmm." he walked out of the door, "I don't know how I'm going to do this anymore-"

"Do what?" Ino asked as she bumped into him in the hallway. She saw how tense he was, "Something wrong?"

"No..." he paused, "Uh, Ino, follow, hmm." he took her arm and led her back into their room, "What I wanted to say was...well, I don't think we... should stay here. I want to take you somewhere. Away from here, so you can be out and not in here with Kakuzu. I know you said you were alright but, it's good to get a breather."

Ino grinned. She was glad that he wasn't going to end it. Though, she had a feeling that wasn't what he was going to say before. But she'll take it, "A-Alright...let's go."

**Uh-huh. This story is full of surprises, lol. And there's way more...lets get on that emotional roller-coaster BABY!**


	13. Lies

**Chapter 13: Lies**

Naruto cautiously stepped around a sleeping Sakura, Tenten and RockLee, hearing their snores. As he finally arrived out, full of nerves, he observed his surroundings. Not being in Konoha, still, there were thousands of stars out that night. It was astonishing, but not as amazing as the sight he saw before his baby blue eyes. There, the shy, timid girl was, sitting native-American style on the ground, staring at the sky. He smiled, acknowledging her love for nature and the simple things of life. Her dark blue hair blended in right with their huge protector, almost making her apart of it's greatness. Steadly, he walked closer, creeping in on her. Reaching his hand out, he placed it on her shoulder which caused her to jump right away. He frowned.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked in a daze, turning her head his direction. She kept her big, grey tinted eyes on him while he sat next to her. Immediately, she blushed, "...W-What are you doing out here?"

Naruto looked at her with concern before wrinkling his nose and tapping his legs in a playful beat. He wanted her to be comfortable, and him being goofy was the only way he knew how to bring out the real her, "No, question is, what are you doing out here? It's like, freezing cold." he hugged himself tightly, pretending to shiver.

Hinata chuckled lightly, holding her hand to her mouth before stopping. It was then that she realized something, the reason why she was out here in the first place. Her chuckle died down, along with her mood, "O-Oh, I...I was just-"

The boy hushed her, placing a finger to her mouth, on her soft, nude pink lips. He took a moment to gaze into her yelping eyes while giving her a serious expression, "Stop it Hina, I know why you're out here." he stopped, "I asked because, I want you to tell me the truth. I need to know."

She was confused, and nervous. Trying to speak with his finger on her lips wasn't going to work, she signaled for him to remove them but he clearly didnt get the message. Hesitantly, she gently placed her hand over his, lying it down to his thigh, "Well, Naruto-kun, if you know, why do y-you want me to say it?"

"Because I want to hear you say it."

Hinata gasped. He said that with so much authority and sex appeal, she didn't know how to feel. But still, he couldn't expect her to say that Sakura threatened her. How would that make her look? Plus, she didn't want to tell on Sakura. She was a good girl, not even thinking about going bad. She rolled her head away from his, glancing back up at the stars, "Naruto...I can't. Nothing h-happened in that tent." she looked at him quickly, seeing his expression not softening. She knew he wasn't buying it. She sighed, "...Why would I dare say that, Naruto-kun? S-Sakura is perfect for you..."

Naruto fumbled with his hands again, also looking ahead. Something about the sky really caught his attention tonight, "Y-You ever love someone but was too scared to do something about it? Thinking they were way to out of your league. _Knowing_," he said that word with a heavy heart, "that someone else would snatch them up before you even got the chance to say how much you cared for them? And when you look at them," his eyes connected with hers, he saw her mouth open and her light blush, even in midnight, the moonlight did her wonders, "you see the heart within them. You see how good of a person that they are and for some reason, you still think there's hope for the two of you-" He was about to continue but was interrupted by Hinata taking hold of his hands, cuffing it in hers, he looked at the two body parts together, "...Hinata, I'm telling you, before its too late, you should really tell that someone you love that you love them. That you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Believe me, it will all pay off."

Hinata sighed in relief, not letting go, "Really Naruto?" she asked in awe, staring into his beautiful eyes, "Because I-"

"I have a confession to make, Hinata."

She nodded, "Ok...w-what is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood up, turning his head and making eye contact with the still sitting Hyuuga, "I not only gave that little lecture to you, it was for me too. I have to take my own advice and right now, I have to do something so big it's breaking my heart."

"W-What is it?" Hinata asked frantically as she popped up faster than whack-a-mole, "A-Are you giving up on Ino? B-Because you can't, Naruto! You just cant! She needs you-"

"No." he stated calmly, "I'm not giving up on Ino...I'll never give up on Ino. I love her."

Hinata frowned, preparing to sit back down before she heard something.

"But more of a sisterly way. I"he grinned, "I'll admit, I had a crush on her but that phase of my life is over. All I want to do is protect her anyway possible. I really think Shikamaru has the hots for her... but thats not what I'm talking about right now..." he paused dramatically, though he didnt really know why. He had what he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue, he just needed help getting the right words out, "Hinata." he said her name in a questioning tone, deepening his look on her. He smiled, "You have gorgeous eye's by the way." Not allowing her to respond back, he pressed his finger up to her lips, again. He liked the feel of them, "I can tell you anything, right?"

She mumbled, "Y-Yes, of course..." he removed his finger, "Yes, Naruto."

"Alright." he sighed, still gazing in her eyes, "...I'm thinking of ending it with, Sakura."

"Neji, have you seen our team leader?" Tenten asked while waking over to him. They were all, once again, in a circle, eating Naruto's ramen he kept in his bag. Some of them weren't really enjoying it, she could tell. The bunned woman decided to stay standing, "...because I cant seem to find him."

Akamaru barked.

Kiba blinked, stuffing the now warm noodles in his mouth, "The dudes probably alright. I know he was still upset about this Ino M.I.A. thing."

Neji nodded. He didnt respond to Tenten.

Lee, sitting next to Sakura, wrapped his arm over her shoulder, ignoring her grunts, "I hope he's alright. Shikamaru isn't really the type to run off. Oh," he handed Sakura a cup of noodles, "here you go, beauty."

Choji got done with his third bowl, "Yea." he commented with a stuffed mouth, "Shikamaru's way more responsible than that."

"Who was the last to see him?" Shino questioned.

"Well not me, I was sleep." Kiba yawned, hoping on to Akamaru for fun."

Akamaru barked again.

"Me, Tenten and Sai were asleep bout' the same time." Sakura looked at Naruto, "...This morning, I woke up and didnt see Naruto beside me." she sort of growled, "...Where were you?" she asked skeptically.

"With Hinata." Naruto said calmly.

"Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed, looked around and sighed, "...Why?" she said through gritted teeth.

Hinata looked down, blushing madly. She didnt know what to say. She was surprised to hear Naruto even confess and she knew this would only make Sakura hate her more.

Neji, who wasnt in the mood for talking, took offence. He normally did when it came to his cousin, "Why the hustle in your voice, Sakura?"

"...He's my boyfriend..." she commented back.

Kiba shrugged, "So what, he's still Hinata's friend."

"But he's my boyfriend!" she yelled, causing Rocklee to jump. He mumbled for her to calm down, but it went ignored.

"Sakura, shut up!"Tenten screamed. Everything went quiet, "I-I'm sorry but, seriously, please...we should stop. We always argue, against each other. Thats what made Ino run away before, you know, beside her father's death. We made it so hard on her...because of an ignorant, childish lie. Hell, a lot of people dont like us, but we dont trash talk them like we did her. We're all in this. So, we shouldn't turn our backs on one another."

"Exactly." Shino mumbled.

Lee grinned, he stood up instantly, taking Tenten in his arms, "I am honored to have you as a teammate, Tenten!"

Sai spoke in a whisper, "Thats all great but, we're already split apart. Where's Shikamaru?"

"…so, I took you here. For a getaway."

Ino hesitated before responding back. Her and Deidara had been staring at a spa, full of people, chatting and relaxing. Oh kami how she wanted to jump in that hot, soothing water but she thought of reality. She was a runaway. A convict. A criminal. At least, that was how people would look at her since she was with the Akatsuki, one of the most corrupting but unknown groups in this world.

She turned towards him, "Dei, this is so thoughtful but first of all, I didn't bring any money and second of all, they might notice me or," she gasped, "you!"

He waved her off, "I'll pay for it and no worries, I'm not going with you."

"So…you're just going to leave me here?"

He shook his head, "No, I won't. I'll wait for you, back in the woods."

"But Dei-" She stopped once she felt him touch her shoulder.

"Please Ino, you need a break. Take this opportunity to do some thinking or even better…not think at all." He tried to say respectfully, "You deserve it."

She thought of it. She really did need a break and those bodies of water did look hot and ready for her. But should she really risk herself like this? "No." she said, "I can't Deidara. Thanks but no thanks-"

"Yes, you are." he said seriously, "Aren't you tired of being surrounded by guys all of the time? Aren't you tried of bring around Hidan?"

She said this quickly, "No, not really. I'm use to it, now. Kakuzu, really didn't bother me. Those type of comments don't affect me the way it use to, especially if it's true."

"It's not true." he spoke angrily, "Kakuzu doesn't know anything about you-"

"…And neither do you."

His eyes slanted, "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Ino sighed before she jumped up, landed on a tree bark, and awaited his arrival. Her eyes met his, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan. I'm eighteen years old and Sasuke is a part of my life, that part you already know."

"Go on…"

"I hung around the Uchiha's as a child, Itachi and Sasuke were the best type of people in my life at that young age. Of course, before I met someone named Shikamaru, who is probably worrying himself to death right now," she chuckled sorrowfully at the though then look back up in Deidara's big, expressive eyes, "I miss him to death, everyday." she confessed. Noticing she was getting off subject, she started up again, "My mother was killed in the Konoha's war. I-I saw her die, right in front of me."

"Where were you?" he questioned while placing his hand on hers.

"In the closet. He…they probably knew I was in there, but they didn't do anything. Don't ask me why. Anyways, I lived with my father and attended college in Konoha, until I threw this party and was kicked out by him. Itachi, took me in and after all those years, I finally saw Sasuke's face again. He treated me like crap until we recognized we had so much in common. Sasuke, became one of my best friends. He still is…" she wondered off. Soon enough, thanks to Deidara's cough, she got back on track, "…My father was killed by these…men. S-S-So," tears started to fill her eyes. She soon found it was hard for her to go on. Her throat started to fill up with angst, her nose started to stuff and her heart beat was rapidly growing. With a heavy heart, she commented, "I-I-I-"

"Stop."

She did, immediately. She was just waiting for him to allow her to. She couldn't understand why she was getting so emotional about her father but not her mother.

Deidara wiped away the one tear coming from her right eye, "Are you okay, un?"

"No," she almost yelled, jumping down from the trunk. He followed soon after, "I just feel so guilty. I-I miss him like crazy and I know he would be so disappointed in me but, there's nothing else to do! I just want him to know that I'm doing this for him! I love him so much that I'm willing to get revenge on the village that did this to him! It's all Konoha's fault for allowing him to-"

He hushed her with a peck on her wet lips, "…And I think he would understand that, Ino, hmm. You can't live in regret anymore, it's tearing you apart, princess."

"…But he was a shinobi, one of the village's greatest, he loved Konoha. I-I just don't think he would forgive me for this, Deidara."

He asked, "Tell me then, Ino. What cause is the village fighting for? Why are they at war?"

She trusted him. She loved him, "To keep their land, and for the jinchuriki-"

"Do you know who the jinchuriki is?" he asked, almost to swiftly.

Ino didn't get suspicious, "N-No, they wouldn't tell us. Kakashi-sensei, Asuma- sensei, all of our watchers wouldn't say a word. It's a secret, still."

"Do you think it's one of your friends?"

"N-N-No, I-" she paused, "Why are you questioning me?" she asked, "It seems like I'm in custody for something. What is-"

"I'm sorry, un." he apologized. So, she had caught on. He sighed, he hated this, so much. He took her hand, "Here, take this money, and go. You need a break."

She got tired of bickering back and forth. Maybe she did need a break. After all, he was going to be there waiting for her if anything were to happen. She grinned, "Ok."

"Tell me, everything." Sasori demanded. He and Deidara were seated on his bed, in his empty room. The others were either downstairs or out somewhere.

Deidara sighed, "S-Sasori, I don't think I can do this anymore-"

"Come on, kid. We've been through this before. I'll tell you one last time, leave your emotions out of it or you're going to be out on your own, or in jail. It doesn't matter, either way, you'll be miserable. This is your only option. Now, begin."

He decided to go along with the story, "S-She confirmed that she didn't know who the jinchuriki was, though, we know that she hangs around him, right, hmm?"

"Yea." Sasori thought, "But it seems like you're leaving something out. Tell me, Deidara."

"There's nothing else-"

"Tell me!" Sasori yelled, "…now."

Deidara felt so trapped, so phony, so horrible, "A-All she said was that she hung around Sasuke and Itachi when she was younger. Her mother died in war, and her father kicked her out for drinking-"

"That's it."

Deidara rose his eyebrow, "What's it?"

The red headed puppet strolled back and forth, "That woman, her weaknesses are men and alcohol. She's the typical woman. That's how we'll get her. We did the research, Deidara, we know that she knows Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki. He's the one that we need. Then, after that, its after the eight tails. For now though, we have to weaken her, I know she knows more-"

"What else is there, hmm?" Deidara yelled, pissed off at Sasori but more so with himself, "This ridiculous plan is going to break her. Do you care at all?" He knew he didn't once he ignored his outburst.

Sasori kept his cool. He didn't have full blown emotions after all, "She's a close friend of the jinchuriki, so she knows his weaknesses as well," Surprisingly, his eyes widened, finally awaking in years, "We'll trap him. I know their looking for her, after all, Kakuzu has been in charge of that. Whoever else are on their way, wont be able to interfere if we get her to take us to him, on her own free will."

Deidara laid back on the bed, "If he is with an entire retrieval group, how are we going to get him alone?"

Sasori grinned, it shocked Deidara, "Easy, like I said before, we'll get her to take us to him. But he will be alone…since, Ino will deceive him into it. After all, I've heard this jinchuriki is an idiot."

He couldn't follow, his slanted eyes showed this, "H-Huh-"

"Just shut up. You'll know what I'm talking about soon kid." With strong force, he pulled up Deidara in a quick swift, "Now,go back to that place you took her before she starts to get suspicious." Deidara did as he was told. Like, he always did. He knew that Sasori was his master, and Sasori suspected no less from him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Ino M.I.A. retrievial group decided to go ahead with Shikamaru, that being Neji's choice. He was the second smartest in this group afterall. Tenten had no trouble agreeing with him, neither did the others besides Hinata, Naruto and Choji who were close to the lazy man. The only problem was, they had no clue where to go, besides keep walking or gliding ahead. They did that for about an hour before deciding to just walk. Sakura was by Sai, Neji walk alongside Tenten, Choji's side buddy was Kiba, Naruto was next to Hinata and Lee and Shino walked behind them, individually. Akamaru held the tent bags on his back, with the handle of the bucket of water gripped by his sharp, canine teeth.

Everyone was quiet, Hinata guessed it was because of their earlier argument. She hated being notice, but she hated starting conflicts even more. That only made her more insecure than she already was. Taking a quick glimpse at the Uzumaki, she saw his eyes glide to hers as well, simultaneously Her eyes drifted back while a small smile crossed her lips, but at just that moment, her body collided with anothers. She grunted.

Kiba turned around, ready to wild out but he didn't, "You ok?"

Hinata rubbed her head, checking for bruises, then, sweetly, she rubbed kiba's with a smile. These actions kept everyone back, while they stared, "Question is," her teeth showed, "are you ok?" she chuckled lightly.

The dog man smiled toothly, "Yea, your petite body doesnt harm me a bit." he saw her eyes lower and quickly added, "N-Not because you're not strong or anything, its j-just-"

"No worries." Hinata grinned, "I understand." It had been a while since she had even talked to Kiba, she thought. He was on her team afterall, he was her best friend.

Kiba looked at Naruto, who had a blank look on his face, then back to Hinata's glistening one. He held out his hand, "Uh, do you want to walk with me? Talk to me? Something," he shrugged, "We hadn't talked in a while."

Hinata frowned. She had wanted to walk alongside Naruto, to be in his company but, she wanted to stay out of trouble and plus, Kiba was so sweet to her, "Alright." she accepted by taking his hand and walking ahead.

Naruto sighed but then grinned, "...Good for you, Hinata..."

Sai had been observing her for a while. The pink haired woman. As he walk beside her, his eyes couldn't leave her face for a second. Her nose flared, her eyes dimmed, her hands were bawled, her steps were loud and heavy. Was this how a girl acted on occasion?

Sakura stopped, once again, keeping everyone else behind. Her mouth opened and out came a yelling, "Sai, would you stop staring at me, you pervert!"

"S-Sorry..." Sai apologize with a sly smirk, "I-It's just..." he blushed, "When you're angry like this, i-it scares me. Because, the next thing I know, a fist is being thrown my way and there is nothing I can do about it." He explained, rubbing on his pale, cold cheek.

Sakura sighed, "Oh, just shut up!" she couldn't help but yell again. She was stressed, tired, hungry, and frustrated. Her mother had been the same way with her, it was just how things were in her household. Her wholesome and patient ways had left when Sasuke had left the team.

"No." The team leader, Neji, had stepped in front of Sai, facing Sakura, "Why don't you?"

She had rolled her kiwi eyes, not taking him seriously. He was 'Neji' after all, what would he do to her? "Neji, just g-"

"He's right." Choji agreed, staying where he was, "Sakura, we've all forgiven you. You do not know how hard that was for me, Ino was one of my best friends. I still feel horrible for believing you and not going with Shikamaru on that situation. What you did was childish. What we all did was childish, and for what, so you could have the lime light?"

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, "Dont bring that up, again! You all said you forgive me, so dont go back to-"

Tenten interrupted her, "Yea, we do forgive you baby." she said sincerely, "But you're making it so freakin' hard to not go back to envying you. You dont have to act like this bitch just to gain attention. You're beautiful, strong, smart, why act this way? And why be so jealous of Hinata and Naruto?-"

"No one's jealous of her!" She yelled, pointing to the previous smiling woman, hanging onto Kiba's arm, "She has nothing for me to be jealous of!"

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, "Dont yell at her like that! Hinata didnt do anything wrong to you! You did! You're the one who's some fucking unbearable and obnoxious. Truth be told, I dont know what Naruto see's in you! I really dont!"

"Shut up Kiba-"

"Sakura," Lee stated, "what happened to you? You were always the light of other's darkness, the happiness in sorrow. Isn't that girl still in there, somewhere..."

"No." Naruto said, walking towards her, "She's not, Lee." He looked in her eyes, "Sakura, I love you, nothing can take away that. You will always be my first crush." Everything was silent, "...These couple days though, I've been thinking, you aren't the same. Something, I just don't know what, has taken away that joy you use to bring." he took her hand, "And though I'll always be there for you, I just cant be beside you. Sakura, it's over."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you hungry?" Konan asked, leaning against the walls. The other's were out, having a meeting with Pein. He had told her to keep an eye on Sasuke, so that was what she was doing. Though, it was no fun. All he had been doing was sitting on the couch, staring at the other couch.

He shook his head carelessly.

Konan sighed, walking up towards him and taking a seat next to him. He hadn't made any eye contact, "Anything wrong?"

"Hn." he fidgeted, "It's nothing that concerns you, Konan."

She kept her focused expression, "No need to be so secretive, I'm not like the other guys here." she said without force.

"Of course not...you're a girl."

She frowned, "Is that what this is about? Me being a girl? Or was that you're way of being sarcastic?"

"Both."

The two had stopped talking for a while. For two quiet, sneaky, determined people, there wasn't much to say. Still needless to say, Konan was interested in him. The same way she was interested in Itachi, neither of the brothers had opened up any doors for her. No one really did in this organization. Konan stood, "Well, all I really wanted was to talk, guess that's too much to ask for-"

"And exactly about what?" Sasuke asked bluntly, finally making eye contact, "To go back and tell your leader? Listen here Konan, destiny brought us here, and in no type of way am I liking the position that I'm in. I know what you are," he deepened his look, every word he spoke was long and meaningful "You're the type to try and figure out people. You're a cunning, deceiving woman. That's why you're in here, otherwise, you wouldnt be. This is man made but I guess every group needs that...your type, of woman." Her head was down, "Don't try to figure me out, Konan, or, get on my good side. It isnt going to work, no one, not even Ino, has gotten me to be completely open. So, what makes you any different?"

His words hit like hard, stone rocks. Never had she felt this hurt before. Her body trembled as she struggled to speak. A single tear strode down her cheek, "...The difference is," she paused while her throat was aching even more. She turned his way, her eyes widened with furry, "I actually care!" she sniffed, "You can think what you want to think about me, Sasuke Uchiha, and you can say whatever you want...but that doesnt make it true!" she saw his blink, "You think I'm not use to all this? Please,"she scoffed, "living with all these men, I'm use to it. But I can't believe you would be just like them. I guess I was wrong." She wiped her tears, walking towards the stairs, "One more thing Uchiha, you think Ino is this perfect, little angel." she smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out she isn't!" she yelled, before making her exit.


	14. Quickie: Konan and Sasuke

**Chapter 14: Unknown**

**Ok, before going on and reading, I just want you guys to know that this chapter is SUPER short. I just wanted to focus more on Sasu/Konan. Soon, you guys are going to see what I'm planning to do with the pair. But, hopefully, you'll understand both sides of their story. Enjoy this short work of art.**

About half an hour had passed and there was still no arrival of the Akatsuki, or Ino. A couple of minute's ago, Sasori had walked down, looking like he was checking out something. Or at least, that was what Sasuke had assumed. Who was he looking for? Thundering, pouring rain had just subsided and probably the tears of the blue haired woman as well. That was, if she was crying at all. His attention was not to make her upset, but to make her leave him alone. He was already frustrated as it was, and being an Uchiha, words just came out harsh. But his conscious had been bothering him, something he didn't listen to much. Should he apologize? Should he go check on her?

He grunted in the complications of it all. Why do all that when you could do nothing at all? Oh, easy answer, maybe it was because he had been doing nothing for centuries it seemed and although he wouldn't admit it, she was the only person here who he didn't hate with a passion.

Soon enough, he had decided to go with it. "Why the hell not?" he questioned himself as the small drops of water outside began to stop altogether. A creaking noise was heard as he made himself up the stairs until he realized something, "Where does she stay in here?" His question was answered when he saw Sasori walking out of his room, giving him a killer glare. Sasuke stared back, "What?"

"…She's in there." Sasori pointed to his room, not changing his deadly eyes for a second. He began to walk ahead, "Don't do anymore damage, Uchiha!" he yelled back.

Sasuke shrugged, walking into Sasori and Tobi's room. There he saw her, seated in a old, black rocking chair, made out of wood, obviously. But she hadn't been rocking, only looking out the window. As soon as he took another step in, he saw her head snap in his direction.

"What do you want?" She asked, dangerously. Her short, dark blue hair landed on her neck.

Sasuke did no hesitation, "Hn….I guess I came b-because-" he paused. Did he stutter? When did that start? Was he nervous? Impossible, he thought.

Konan raised an eyebrow, "…What? Cat got your tongue?"

Just then, he came back, full on, "No, and don't look for me to apologize. Because I'm not-"

"Then why the hell are you in here?" She snapped.

He thought about it but he just couldn't find a reason, besides feeling guilty. He grunted, "You make it so hard for someone to even like you."

Konan clenched her fist, "Then don't like me then, Uchiha! I don't give a fuck! Seriously! Do you think I'm not use to that!"

"Oh stop pulling the sorry story!" Sasuke found himself screaming back, but not as loud.

She stood, "Like you're on to talk! Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most depressing, 'feel sorry for me' guys around! The only reason you're such a self-centered, careless jerk is because you're clan was murdered. That's all!"

His nose flared, "That's all! How can you possibly say that if that never happened to you! At least you had a family, a house you could call home!"

"No I d-didn't!-" her eyes started to burn. There was no way he was going to make her cry again. She held back the tears, walking towards him. Her amber eyes glared towards his, "You know _nothing _about me. So, what gives you the audacity to make such assumptions about me?" Her arm landed on his chest, "But I'll pay you back. You, Sasuke, are a careless, ruthless, ungodly, uncouth human-being. And that, is what you'll always be-"

His hand snatched her arm. He held the firm piece tightly, digging his eyebrows and birthing a deeper type of glare. From the corner of his eye, his saw the pale piece of skin turn harsh red. It was obvious she was in pain, but she held that look of hatred. What the hell was her problem? What gave her the idea she could take on him?

Konan finally spoke, "What?" she spat out, "Are you going to hit me? Do it. It'll just be a little more pain added to what you've already done. No big deal."

He fiercely pushed her arm back down, "What did I do that was so heartbreaking?" He asked calmly, but sarcastically.

"What, you already forgot?" She took a step back, "Are you such a let down that you make it your plan, everyday, to badmouth somebody then act as if nothing happen. Huh?"

He brushed his hair with his hand, "Get over yourself-"

"No, you get over _yourself!" _Even she couldn't believe how angry he was making her. There was something about his ignorance that bothered her, "There's no fucking way I'm going to let you get under my skin, twice-ugh!" Konan yelped, clenching her stomach. Her body shook rapidly as her eyes began to turn white. She felt her blood vessels speeding in her body.

Sasuke's eyes truly began to open in awareness. Before he could do anything, he watched as she dropped to the floor, yelling in pain. His Uchiha ways didn't disappoint him, he activated his bloodline, seeing through her skin. He almost gasped at what he saw. Thing was, he didn't understand it. All her cells were….

He turned it off. There was no time now. Bending on his knees, he picked the girl up and lied her on one of the bed's. "What should I do?" he questioned loudly. He waited for her to respond, but she never did. Instead, he sat next to her, took her body into his arms and stayed in that position. He didn't know if it helped or not, it was just the only thing he knew to do. A few seconds passed before he realized she was calming down. Looking down on her pale, ghostly face, he asked concernedly, "…You ok?"

Konan blinked. She gazed down, seeing her body snuggled up against his chest. This caused her to immediately jump up away from his grasp, "What the hell were you doing?" she screamed.

Sasuke stood, "You fainted…I was just helping-"

"And since when did Uchiha's help others?"

"What do you have against Uchiha's?"

"N-Nothing," She took a slight pause, before going berserk again, "I-I just don't like them, that's all." She commented back in a swift second.

The youngest Uchiha walked by the entrance, "Well lucky for you, there aren't that many of them left." Slamming the door shut, he went back to his previous section. That moment he realized something, he didn't care for Konan. Not at all.


	15. Quickie 2: Naruto and Sakura

**Decided to make some more quickies before going into split, split again. Thanks for clicking this and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 15: Quickie 2: Naruto and Sakura.**

"…Sakura, are you ok?" Tenten asked her worriedly.

The pink haired beau shook her head while still staring her now ex into his eyes. She hadn't said anything, because there wasn't anything to say. Of course he wanted to break up with her. What did she have to offer? She couldn't blame him, oh wait, yes she could, she was Sakura Haruno.

The brunette glanced over at the blond, "And you," she commented, "How could you break up with someone as sweet as her, and at a time like this! Naruto, this really was one of the stupidest things you've ever done-"

"Don't blame him, Tenten." Neji replied, still looking into Sakura's blank eyes, "Naruto has his reasons…." His eyes wondered off to Hinata, "Right?"

She stammered, "U-Uh, I-I don't know."

Naruto rolled his eyes with annoyance, "It's not because of Hinata, Neji!"

"Then why are you ending it with me?" Sakura questioned sorrowfully, "I-It's because I'm coo-coo, right? Or is it because I lied on Ino about her hating you? Or, is it my burning controlling type of nature?" She didn't let him answer, "You know what," she scoffed, "forget it. At least I know how you feel." She walked up ahead, joined by a concerned Tenten who repeatedly asked her 'was she alright?'

RockLee's eyes got even wider, if that was possible, "N-Naruto? Why did you break up with Sakura? I would've given anything to be with her?-"

"Shut up, Lee!" Naruto exclaimed back, furious, "You all know why I broke up with her! It's best that way, then you would all stop ganging up on her every time we had a disagreement. She knows why…" he calmed down, "That's all that matters."

Hinata blinked.

Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back, continuing ahead, "…"

Choji grunted a bit, confused, then started to follow a strolling Sai. He had no idea what was going on with Naruto and Sakura. Not really bothered by it.

All was quiet until the calmest, collected guy of the group decided to speak up, but not about the relationship situation, "Lady Tsunade said, 'If worse comes to worse, Naruto will replace Shikamaru.' Not you, Neji." he pointed out.

Neji hadn't thought about it until now, "…She must have made a mistake. Tsunade knows Naruto is the most hotheaded and sensitive-"

"No I'm not!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji sighed, 'And with that, you proved my point, Uzumaki."

Naruto purposely ignored the blind looking man, "Shino's right, Grandma Tsunade had said that! So, you being in charge is a mistake! I should be in charge-"

"Alright…" Neji walked by him, "Mr. Uzumaki," he said smugly, "What do you suggest we do?"

Naruto hesitated, "W-Well, u-uh-"

"See." Neji almost chuckled, crossing his arms, "Even you don't know what to do. So, why did you jump to being leader so eagerly but then you-"

"Just give him a chance, Neji…" Hinata mumbled. She gasped as soon as she was finished. Never had she went against her cousin before.

Neji cleared his throat, obviously angry by her comment, "Hinata…" he warned, "Stay out of it."

The timid girl had gained some new kind of confidence, "No, I-I think Naruto really has some kind of lead. Something. H-He does know I-Ino very well. T-T-That's w-why I think L-Lady Tsunade chose him."

"Exactly." Shino muttered.

"…" Instead of answering back, Neji assumed walking forward, finally following the others. Hinata, Shino and Naruto took this as an re-treat. He normally stead quiet when he went along with it.

Hinata sighed in relief, she loved her cousin, but she was also terrified of some of his ways. Soon, she saw Naruto walking ahead alone, and a statue like Shino.

Comfortable around the bug loving man, she decided to ask, confident, but still a little shaky, "D-Do you think I was a little hard on him?" she asked.

Shino didn't look at her, but shook his head in a quick whiff, positive of his answer, "Never are you hard on him." he said in his low, staggering voice. He saw his teammate lighten up like a little bug, scurrying over by his side with a tight hug.

"…T-Thank you for clearing that up for me."

"Hmph." He felt the need to take her hand, walking ahead with the rest.

**Review if: You have a hand, have this story on story alert or favorite, like the pairings, hate the pairings, have a question, like it, hate it, love it.**

**Thanks again Loved Ones.**


	16. Quickie 3: Ino and Deidara

**Chapter 16: Quickie: Ino and Deidara **

She stuffed a stick of the sweet dumplings into her now filled mouth as he watched. Kami, she never would've thought resting in a spa and chatting with other women would've made her so damn relaxed and…hungry.

"I know you said that I needed a break from the guys but," she swallowed down, "I can't help but smell the fish in this sea."

'The fish in this sea." he mimicked, "Anyway, just don't worry about it. Enjoy it while it's here, for once, un."

Ino finally stopped chopping down, "No." she stated, "You are a freakin' blessing." she grinned, "But," her grin vanished, "You aren't usually this nice. What's up, Deidara?" she asked in a tomboyish manner.

He sighed, "Nothing, stop trying to find the bad in all this, hmm. What, I can't treat my lady to a good time, hmm?"

"Absolutely not."

Deidara snickered, "What?"

"I-I mean, not like this. I know you. The only thing you give me is a kiss and a hug."

"Oh, come on. I give you way more than that, un."

Ino leaned in over the table, straight into his ear, "Or," she whispered, "Are you going for something else?"

He waited for her to assume her position before even trying to respond back,. If he told her the truth, she would expose him in front of everyone and she would be heartbroken. Plus, Sasori would probably kill him. So, he decided to lie, "Maybe…" he said seductively.

"Well," Ino pouted, "Too bad for you, I'm not that easy to get into bed. Is that the honest reason why you're doing all of this?"

"Yep." he joked, "But really, no. I'm not that type of guy."

She sighed in relief, "Then, what type of guy are you?"

Deidara looked up from under his Akatsuki hat, "The type of guy who like explosives, hate's Sasuke, and loves you, a lot."

Ino grinned, "That's sweet."

"So, what type of girl are you, hmm?"

Ino frowned. Did he really not know? "Um, well," she took a pause, "D-Did we not go over this?"

"Well, not really…"

Her frown grew, "Yea, you're right. I mean, you know my eyes are blue and my hair is blonde. You know my parents are dead but, do you even know favorite color?"

"Pink..." he guessed.

"No," Ino grew angry, "How could you not know that?"

"Well, you never told me."

She thought about it before yelling again, "R-Really? Well, if I did tell you, would you even remember it?"

Deidara nodded, "Certainely, un."

"Really?" she replied skeptically, "Well, what's my most favorite thing in the world, Dei?" I'll give you a hint, you took me to It once."

He rose his eyebrow, "Uh, I did, un?" He saw her look of disappointment, "I-is it clothes? Shopping?"

"No!" Ino shouted, causing other people's attention, "It's flowers! Kami damn it! Plus, you've never even took to me to any kind of clothes store!"

"I-I'm sorry, princess. Look, just," he took her hand, "Give me time, soon enough, I'll know everything about you."

Ino sighed, "…And I'll know everything about you. Let's go." She rose up out of her seat, going towards the exit. She couldn't help but leave it at that. What a hypocrite she was being. Seriously, what did she really know about him besides him liking explosives. But when it came to Sasuke, he just poured his heart out to her, and she did the same to him. Was that a sign of him being the one.

"But I just don't want this to end…"

"huh?"

Ino glanced at him dashingly. Damn nit, she was thinking out loud again. Her look of worry ended as her face was smashed against someone's hard backside. That same someone turned around but her face was in too much pain, her eye's were in temporary pain. She heard Deidara yell out indiscreetly.

"Watch where you're going, un!"

In a flash, she opened her eyes so she could see the mystery person's reaction. Unfortunately, he had a dark hat on the size of a freaking pyramid. Exaggeration. Maybe. His response was quick.

"Hmm." Spoke a deep voice. Ino could help but think he was disguising his voice. Why though? Then, the unimaginative happened. The stranger asked concernedly.

"Are you ok, dear?" His voice lightened.

Ino smiled. Why? She didn't really know. How she had smiled at an all black wearing stranger didn't make sense. She couldn't even see his eyes.

Deidara peeked over her shoulder, 'Why are you smiling, hmm?"

The blonde shook her head, still looking at him, "T-That word. Dear. I-I know-" Unexpectedly, she was pulled back, still seeing him standing there. Possibly looking at her. Another tug of the hand caught her attention, "Damn Dei, why are you pulling on me like that?" she snatched away.

"Sorry, un, " he apologized, "It's just, I know this place. Jerks like that aren't the type of people you want to be communicating with. First, you're talking to them and then the next thing you know, your money's gone and you're bleeding to death." He looked her way while continuing walking, "What's gotten you so fascinated by that guy anyway, hmm?" He spoke while pulling out one of his creations, jumping on it.

Ino hopped on the art, "I don't know." she said in awe, "He just reminds me of somebody."

Deidara kept his eye on the sky, "Really, hmm? A guy like that?'

"Yea." she hugged his back.

"Who?"

Ino didn't hesitate a bit. That word the guy used back there was only spoken, like that, by one other guy in the entire world. "Itachi…" she answered, but she knew it couldn't have been him. Not here. No one was that skilled to know where her whereabouts were, and that fast. Still, she couldn't shake that feeling she had in her gut. Inaudibly, she spoke again, "…My dear, Itachi." So he wouldn't hear.

**So, you know the deal, I type, you review. It's a win, win. Lol. As I always say, if you love it, or hate it, review. **

**P.S. I think you're smart enough to catch on to this quickie chappy… ;)**


	17. verge

**Chapter 17: Verge**

"…What the fuck did you do, emo-shit?" Hidan asked, entering his and Kisame's room, not caring If he was invited in or not.

Sasuke, standing near his window, turned his way, "Hn-"

"Don't 'Hn' me, mutherfucker!" he yelled, "I asked a question!"

With crossed arms, he said, "And I'm not answering it." He didn't know what he was talking about but still, he refused to respond back properly.

Hidan crashed down on his bed, "Konan has been in her room crying like a fucking baby and everyone's bothered by it."

"Why are you all bothered by it?" he asked, "When did you all care about others?"

He sighed loudly, "You didn't let me finish emo shit, now, if _everyone's _bothered by it, that includes leader. He loves her to death so, when she's pissed, he's pissed and he happens to take it out on us. Damn, didn't you learn anything while being here? Don't piss off Konan, cuz' we all get burned.

Sasuke snapped his head in it's previous direction, "Whatever."

"What did you do?"

That voice didn't come from Hidan, Sasuke noticed.

Hidan eyes met the instigators' , "…See emo shit, now you attracted all the flies to this shit fest." He referred that to the rest of the Akatsuki gang. He immediately noticed the missing, "Where's sexy and drag queen?"

Sasuke looked behind him, "…Why are you all in here? Did something happened to Ino-"

"No." Sasori interrupted.

Tobi plunged through the group, "Ino's with Deidara!" he screamed.

A mellow Kakuzu pushed the annoying 'kid' back, "We came here because Pein told us to."

The silver haired immortal man motioned to the group with a dopey look on his face, "See…"

They started to annoy him, "Ugh…" he moaned.

Kisame never seemed to lose that sly smirk on his face, "So, Sasuke, what did you do to Konan/"

"He said nothing!" Hidan answered for him, 'But I know it was something. Leader acted like he was on his damn period today. That cunt."

Sasori was the first to take a step towards Sasuke, " I know you're probably asking yourself, 'Why are we all so concerned?' Well…"

"I already explained it to him!" The loudmouth yelled again.

His big eyes met Sasuke's glare, "…Then, talk."

"About what?"

"About Konan, dumbass!"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu warned, "How are we going to get him to talk if you keep interrupting? Damn annoying child."

His partner waved him off.

"I told her I didn't trust her, she cried about it and told a lie about Ino. I then went upstairs but she kept talking and badmouthing Uchiha's. A moment later she went into some kind of seizure, so I held her and ask if she was ok. She yelled again and told me to leave." He glanced at their empty eyes, "The end." He said smugly.

"U!" Hidan yelled, "I expected way more from you, Mr. Uchiha." He said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Konan had those moments!"

Sasuke ignored Hidan but listened to Tobi, "…What do you mean?"

"She has this problem." Kisame explained, "That's all I know."

"That's all we know." Sasori corrected him, "That's a major reason why the leader keeps her close and rarely take her on missions."

Their face expressions hadn't changed, neither their motion, "Is that why she's so damn sensitive?"

"…I guess." They all said in unison.

"Or!" Hidan held up his finger, "It's because she's a woman and we all know how women are. You know, like cats. Meow!" he clawed.

"…Sup' guys."

The first person's head to turn was Sasori. He spotted the blond behind Kakuzu, "Deidara…you've returned. I'm suspecting everything to go alright."

"Y-Yea, un." he replied.

"Where's Ino?" Sasuke spoke, he glared at him, "…And why are you looking terrified, like you saw a damn ghost…"

Instead of a snotty comeback, the man simply answered, "She's in out room. She feel asleep as we were returning so I just laid her down in-" he grunted while being pushed aside by a leaving Sasuke. His mellow look didn't end.

Kisame frowned, surprisingly, "Wow. What's gotten into your feminine hair today?"

"N-Nothing-"

"Senpai the second! Tobi shouted at the top of his lungs, diving in to hug the distraught man, "Hi, Deidara-senpai-oops-I mean, Deidara…" he snickered.

Deidara looked at him, "Hi."

"Hm." Kakuzu thought, "Even Tobi couldn't annoy you. Let me guess, you're upset about your role in all this."

"So what?" Sasori scoffed, "Leader gave me the role in making sure he does what is needed to do. He needs to get over this."

Deidara gained up the strength to comment, "That's not fair. Leader didn't give Kisame any kind of role or Tobi for that matter!" He looked at Hidan, "Or you, un!" Automatically, he sensed his mood, "Hidan." he said sorely, What about you? I mean, Ino freakin' adores you…she's like the only person In this fucked up world who gives a damn about you. You're not made of ice, I know you care about her-" He paused, seeing Kisame slam the door close so no one would hear. He continued, "Don't even tell me you don't give a 'flying fuck', cuz' I know you do!"

Sasori crossed his arms, "Like Hidan cares," he scoffed, again, "Unlike you, when it comes to women, Hidan isn't the lovey dovey type. Sorry to break it to you. Right, Hidan?" The redhead glanced his way, "Right?" he repeated, more angry.

Kakuzu took a quick look at his teammate, clenching his fist together. He chuckled deeply, "It's obvious that Hidan like's her."

Kisame lied on his bed, "Yea, something about her just makes him less…stupid, you know? Like he's in love…"

"How can he possibly be in love when he doesn't even know what that is…" Kakuzu stated matter of factly.

Deidara stayed quiet.

"Aww!" Tobi busted out, "Hidan loves Ino! But Tobi doesn't think that's right! Ino only like's Hidan as friend!-" The 'annoying mask', as Sasuke would say, spinned around in circles when being pushed by an outraged Hidan.

Sasori watched him leave, "There's no such thing as love!" Everyone else went quiet while he strutted out the door, "The idiot just wants to get laid…" he whispered, hoping that was the case.

"You're woke."

Ino jumped up quickly. She sighed when she saw who it was, staring her hard in her eyes, "Oh, it's you…" she rubbed her weary eyes and stretching, "Hi, Sasuke."

He nodded his greeting.

Ino blinked. She wondered what he was focusing so hard on. Was It her clothes? She looked down, no that didn't make any sense, all she was wearing was her Akatsuki cloak. Nothing suspicious there. Looking back up, she wanted to ask him as he continued to stare at her body. Her eyebrows arched, "…Uh, something wrong-"

Somehow, the man appeared beneath her, on his knees. What was he doing? She watched as he wearingly took hold of her arms, looking at them like he never saw their 'kind' before.

Ino cleared her throat, "Uh-"

"You're clean…"

A chuckle drew out of her mouth. Sarcastically, she stated, "Wow, I know. It's this new thing that's invented now. It's called water…and soap-"

He glanced at her, withdrawing his glare, "Not what I meant."

She laughed with every word as he stayed in that position, "Then what do you mean?"

Oddly, his nose touched her wrist, sniffing them, "…You don't normally smell like this." he looked back up at her, "Where have you been?"

Ino answered quickly, "Deidara took me to a spa."

With that, he stood back on his two feet, "Why…"

Ino stood up as well, looking at his backside, "I don't know. I guess it was because he wanted to. Oh, no, I just thought about it, he said it was because he wanted me to get away from Kakuzu for a while."

"So, you two went to a spa?"

"No, just me. He left somewhere…"

Sasuke turned back around, facing her, "…And that's it right?" his voice changed. He knew he was falling deeper and deeper into love with her. Everything she said, he just believed her.

"Yea." Ino grinned. Internally, she was on the verge of tears. Why was he so trusting in her? "Uh," she touched his shoulder, "You believe me, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yea. Of course."

"Good." Ino whispered, strolling over to her drawer, looking for clothes.

Sasuke stayed in that position, watching her dig for something. He wanted to believe her, no, he did believe her, but something bothered him. What Konan said, was it true, he asked himself.

"Ino."

"Yea?" she replied with her beauty trademark smile.

"Konan said something…." he looked at her blue eyes. He found it hard to ask her, the only person in the world he loved this much, "She said that, never mind…"

"No." she stated, "Tell me. What did she say?"

"….She said you were doing something behind my back. We had this argument and she basically told me you weren't who I think you are. Ino," he walked over by her, "Are you cheating on me?"

Ino's mouthed open, but nothing came out. She rushed by the door, closing it shut. She looked back up at him. Where would she began? "Sasuke, I I-"

"Of course you aren't." he answered himself, "I cant believe I just asked that." he mummbled to himself. Uchiha women dont cheat. Just, forget it." Kissing her on the cheek, he walked out of the door, somewhere unknown to Ino.

Ino sighed in relief. He asked, but he didn't believe it. How was it that you can love someone that much, never believing they could hurt a fly. Why did he love her so much? She didn't deserve it. She just didn't.


	18. Love?

**Chapter 18: Love?**

She watched him leave, with all his stupidity and faith in her. Kami, where was the men in this world who beat women, cheat and treat them like shit? Not that she wanted that, she just didn't get how she got two of the most dedicated, kind and beautiful men In the world. And to someone like her?

Then it came to her, what Sasuke had said. She looked around the room, thinking hard out loud, "…Sasuke said, he heard it from Konan…." she remembered. Suddenly, she became angry. What the hell did she have to do with them? And why was Sasuke talking to her anyway? She was being a hypocrite but damn that accusation right now, she needed answers.

"There's no way I'm going to let her ruin everything…." she belted out, charging out of her room and into the one she knew was Konan's. The only room that was at the end of the hall, "Like she's so special…" Ino mumbled to herself.

"Konan!" she shouted, knocking on the door with loud bangs, "Konan, let me in!" She knew her voice echoed throughout the room again. Filled with anger, she turned the knob, surprised that it was open. She tumbled in, making a fool of her self, she guessed. Looking up with deer like eyes, she saw her and, "…Hidan?"

He sat next to the bluenette, both now looking at her with wide eyes.

Hidan positioned himself, "Sexy?"

"Yea, I-I mean…call me Ino, please." she couldn't look at Hidan, her eyes were fixed on Konan. She looked so sad, "If I may…what's going on here?" she pointed to the two.

Konan stood, "Hidan needed to talk. So, we did. What do you want?"

"W-Well, I really need to talk to you." Ino pleaded.

The blue haired girl pouted. Almost bitchy-like, "What a coincidence. Cuz' we've been talking about you." Before Ino could say anything, she took Hidan's hand, "_He_ needs to talk to you."

"About what?" Ino asked, annoyed.

Hidan looked down, "Nothing-"

"No!" Konan interrupted, "It is something. Close the door." she ordered, waiting until Ino did, "Now, you know Hidan is…not the type of person most people like. But you like him and he made It known that he likes you-"

"I can't." Ino stated. She tried not to be insensitive, "I…really cant return his feelings-"

"Damn Konan!" Hidan shouted, snatching away from her, "You're making me sound like a pussy!" Pissed off, he rushed by the door closed, though, abruptly stopped. In his way he saw a pale arm.

"No, Hidan." Ino halted him, "…Talk to me."

"For what?"

Ino gasped. It was the first time that he had screamed at her with such rage and envy. She lowered her arm, sighing, "…Because, that's what we do." she touched his shoulder and said with a smile, "And I'll be damned if I let one of my best friends slip away."

He couldn't look her in the eye's, If he did, he knew he would just tell her what was really wrong, "I'm not going to talk, Ino-"

"Did you just call me Ino?" Ino was surprised and amused. A chuckle came out. She smiled brightly once she saw his grin. Playfully, she pinched his cheeks, "…There's that smile. It's beautiful. You should do _that _more often."

"…Yea…"

"Now," Ino attempted to grab his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. He refused, "Something's bothering you…and you're not going to tell me." She realized.

He kept his eyes on the wall, taking hold of her waist, "I can't. I-I would but I cant…"

She nodded. She understood, really. She knew Hidan wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She guessed. She hoped. She wished, "Well," she said with more than usual usage of her tongue, "Is this _big_ secret life threatening at all? Am I in danger-"

"No." he quickly spoke, "Nothing like that…" Finally, he glanced at her eye's, "It's just life threatening to me, if-if I," Quickly, he looked away, "I have to go-"

"Wait!" Ino called out again, seeing his annoyed expression, "Don't worry, I'm not going to play twenty questions with you, I just want to know….if we're alright." She said baby-like, "Seriously Hidan, whatever that is bothering you, you will get through it. Cuz' you're a tough bitch." She quoted, laughing, "Remember?" The blonde asked, hugging him and lying her head on his shoulder, "Remember when you said that to me?" She saw his nod as he prepared to leave again. Before he opened the door, Ino caught hold of his arm. On her tiptoes, she leaned in on his left ear and whispered, "…I don't know what it is, but just do as they ask…" Which, she knew was the real problem. Whatever Pein had asked, or whatever was bothering him, had to do with her, she knew it.

She turned back around, "Ok, now Kon-"

"I Can't." Came his reply, as he gave her his signature smile and walked into the hallway, "You're just not that easy to put aside…"

Ino sighed. 'No, not him too'. she thought, "Kami, what am I going to do now!" she screeched, plopping down on the floor, "Ugh, I don't deserve it!"

"No," Konan approached her with crossed arms, "you don't."

She slid her fingers through her hair, ignoring her bitchy ways, "Now, I can officially get back to you." She got up, closing the door once again, "What's your deal anyway?"

Konan walked closer by her until she was just inches away, "…You're quite the charmer, aren't you? The beauty-queen, the 'princess', as Deidara call's you." she mocked.

Ino rolled her light eyes, "Oh, is this what this is about?" She pulled a fake smile, "Jealous much, Konan?"

"No." The other woman answered quickly, "As If I'm jealous with a child who cant seem to make up her mind so she chooses, two boyfriends. I'm burning with jealousy right now." She said sarcastically.

Ino frowned. Once again, she was caught off guard and speechless. Her eyebrows lowered as she stuttered, "H-How do you e-even know-"

"…Don't worry about that."

"So, is this what it's about?" She asked, "Is that why you told Sasuke that I was lying? Because you just have this tendency to try and destroy every girl's life, because you don't have someone to love."

Konan rolled her amber eyes, "That's not the reason. I could have any guy in here, I just choose not to."

"…Then why were you even talking to him…" Ino proclaimed, "Listen here Konan, you can call me this and that, but don't mess with him. If he finds out…." she thought about it, imagining how he would take it. Her imagination wasn't good, "Just, stay in your place. Leave…us…alone."

"Whatever. It's not about him." Konan explained, easing her expression, "It's about the others. I know you may not have known this, but Hidan and Deidara are like my brothers. We're all a family. We think of you as the adopted kid. You have no idea what you're doing to these guys, their going to get hurt. At least Hidan knows you wont return his feelings but, Deidara, loves your sorry ass. Every girl he had, he never treated the way he treats you. It's sickening to think of the girl my brother loves so much, is this lying, cheating, dumb blond. Hm, you don't even deserve him…or Sasuke."

She wanted to jump at her like a wild animal but couldn't. She was right. But if she told her that, she knew that Konan would've won. That wasn't going to happen. "Then what do you want me to do, huh, Konan? Admit to my wrongs? Still, his heart will be broken. You think I haven't felt so guilty already? Nothing I can do can make this better now. I love Deidara. I love Sasuke. I love Hidan. They all have a special place in my heart. I'm not playing them for fools, you know. I already see how this is going to turn out. We're the only two girls in this group and we bicker over my love life. You think I'm such a princess? I'm not. I'm a drinker, a dumb ass, I got kicked out, my parents are dead, I'm insecure and I'm sad. What the hell can you do to make me less miserable, Konan? Try me!" She yelled, panting after her long breakthrough.

"…I'm not trying to make your life miserable…"

"Really?" She replied, still with attitude.

"No." Konan stated. "…I just don't want to see them hurt. Their the only family I have. I don't hate you. But, I hate what you're doing."

Finally, Ino re-opened the door, preparing to leave, "Well…" she glanced back at her, "so do I. But I've learned to deal with it, maybe you should do the same." The door slammed shut.

**-Downstairs-**

"Where's everyone?" Ino walked into an empty living room, well almost empty. Sasuke was the only person down stairs. As she walked over by him, she felt someone's presence. She looked back, seeing that it was Konan, exiting the hideout alone. Thank Kami, she thought.

"They all left their separate ways." Sasuke answered as Ino sat next to him.

"Seems like everyone was pissed…"

"They were."

She scooted in closer to him, lying her head on his shoulder. Each of their bodies felt different, "You know why?"

"…Because of me."

Ino lifted her head up to see his eyes, "What did you do?"

He looked in her eyes with a straight face, "Made Konan cry." He expected her to annoy him knowing she was all for feminism and compassion. Instead what she said, made him crack a smile.

"The bitch. She deserves it." An awkward silence filled the room for a couple of seconds.

"I mean, because she's so damn mean."

"Worst than Sakura?"

"_Worst _than Sakura."

They chuckled simultaneously.

Ino cherished that moment. Knowing that those laughs would die down in a couple of days. Still, she tried to play the perfect girlfriend, "At least you know where Sakura's coming from, Konan just hates me for no reason." she lied. There was a reason. "…Even though she said she didn't."

His arm went over her shoulder, "Then why do you suggest that?"

"Because…" Ino whined, completely lifting her head up, "I'm a woman, and I can just tell when women despise me. Everyone just thinks I'm this beauty queen with no problems."

"True."

"So what all went down?"

He eyed her, "What do you mean?"

She laughed, "Come on, I know you. You say harsh things, cockatoo. So, what did you say to her?"

"Nothings important." he mumbled, "I just told her I didn't trust her-"

"Do you like her?"

He was caught off guard, "I cant possibly like someone who doesn't like my bloodline."

"So, if she did like Uchiha's, would you like her?" she spoke fast and proper. He knew it would just be a couple of minutes before he grew annoyed. He made a vow to himself to not be like his father. He would never treat Ino, the way his father treated his mother. He rose up with a sigh, walking up the stairs.

"Wait!" Ino called out, scurrying behind him, "It's just a question." She walked into his room with him, "Come on Sasuke." she grunted, "You asked me the same thing about Deidara-"

"But I dismissed the ridiculous question."

"Ridiculous?" she yelled, "Tell me, how is it ridiculous? People cheat, its natural, it's human!"

"Not in my clan…"

Her eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"…We pick certain women, who we knew wouldn't cheat. I picked you because of that reason. It was like a law. The few women who did cheat would…" he closed his eyes, remembering the horrid images of his past, "would get beheaded as well as their other partner."

"W-What?" she stuttered, not believing such a thing. Her eyes now watered, "That's horrible. What about now-" she stopped herself. Damn it, she may have made him even more pissed off then he already was.

"…Obviously not." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed, "Don't be…"

"No, that was really stupid. " her nerves got the best of her as her habit kicked in. Again, she found herself pacing the floor and talking away, "Kami, sometimes my tongue slips and I say the most insensitive things without even trying to. I would never want to talk about the person I love so much. Damn it, why cant I ever have a decent conversation with you without pissing you off-" As she was pacing back and forth, she bumped into his torso, "…sorry…" she mumbled cutely.

He kept a blank face.

She sighed, "Sasuke, I said I'm sorry. Please don't be mad-" he hushed her with a fierce yet passionate kiss on her lips. She loved the way he kissed her. She wouldn't admit it but she adored the way he took control over her body. Maybe that was unhealthy. She frowned once he pulled back, "…I guess that means you forgive me."

He nodded, taking her hand and seating her on the bed, "Yea."

She looked at their hands intertwined, "Don't you get tired of me-"

"Never." he stated sternly.

She grinned, "You answered so quickly."

He returned her expression, "Because there is no need for me to hesitate."

She squeezed his hand, "But, did you ever _use_ to get tired of me? Like, back when you despised me?"

"No."

"You damn liar." she grunted.

"I don't lie." he commented seriously.

The room was dark and peaceful feeling. Being here with him, like this, felt perfect, "Do you think you can handle all of this? I know you can now, but what about later on?"

"I don't think. I know. You're annoying, irritating and feisty. But, that's what I love about you." He sighed, "Damn it, why do I always sound so weak when I'm around you?"

"Because you _love _me." she teased, emphasizing the word 'love' and kissing him on his cheek. She lied on her backside, on the bed, "Wanna list some pro's and con's?"

He joined her, "Why not?"

"Ok," Ino said excitedly, "Well, you're a secret sweetheart, you're sexy, you're seductive, you're strong, you're intelligent, you read people well and most importantly, you're an awesome boyfriend."

"What's my cons?"

"Well," she wiggled her eyebrows. "You can be insensitive, you have a tendency to glare a lot and you're the jealous type. Your turn." She said giddy.

"I pick cons first. You're a brat, you're annoying, you're needy, you're pouty, you're too kind, you're moody and you're innocent."

"Wow, this game hurts. Pro's time."

"Alright." The male dramatically rolled over, landing on her stomach, her body. Looking down on her relaxed eyes and spread out blond hair. Every word he spoke brushed across her face, "You're a brat, you're annoying, you're needy, you're kind, you're moody and you're innocent."

Ino frowned, landing her hands on his back. Her body took over her brain as she started to remove his shirt, "…But those are the same things…" She threw the piece of fabric on the floor and rubbed on his bare skin.

His lips met hers once again for a peck, "I know."

She smiled wide, blushing, "That's so romantic of you. Hm, but now I feel bad."

Another kiss placed upon her lips, longer this time, "Why?"

"First of all, stop kissing me." As soon as she said that, he did it again. She laughed. He never followed rules, "And it's because…I didn't say the same about you."

His head landed down on her chest, "Stop being so hard on yourself…" he mumbled.

Ino chuckled, "I can't even hear you. Put your head up." She demanded.

"No." Another mumble was spoken.

"Sasuke, you're talking to my breast right now. My face is jealous. Talk to it." she joked.

He looked up, "I said, stop being so hard on yourself. Calm down, relax…"

She rolled her eyes, "And this is coming from Sasuke, the most tense person like, ever."

"Hn. Whatever."

She faked a pout, "Did I make the wittle baby sad?"

"Shut up."

She laughed, "Make me."

"Fine." Once again, his lips met her, for centuries it seemed. This time, neither one broke the kiss to speak or breath. Sasuke felt Ino aggressively tug at his pants, pulling them down and throwing them on the floor. It accompanied his shirt. Finally, he broke the kiss and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ino sighed, "What do you think I'm doing? Now, pull of my shirt and-"

"Don't. tease. me. I wont stop."

She grinned, "Then don't." She kissed him hard, once again, allowing his tongue to explore in her mouth. Soon, she felt his hands roam up her stomach as he pulled off her Akatsuki robe, seeing only her sleepwear. She felt his member firm up. A brew stirred her mind full of 'uh-oh's and 'yeses.' As everything continued, she kept asking herself, 'should she do this?' She knew she could trust him but, now? Her thoughts came to an abrupt close when she realized that they were both now, naked. She would gasp if she had the chance to. She moaned in pleasure but her heart raced in nerves. What should she do?

"…Do you want to?"

Ino opened her eyes, which she just now knew was closed before, "…Was I speaking out loud again?"

He nodded with a sexy grin.

"I-I-I guess-"

"No you don't-" He replied, irritated, preparing to surrender.

Ino grabbed his wrist, "Yes, yes I do. I know you're the right person. It's just, this is super scary for me because I don't want to give someone my….you know, and then have them leave. When you take that, you take a part of me. And I just don't see us-"

"Hush." he stopped her, landing back on her body, "I've loved you ever since you were young, when we departed at the age 12, and even when you annoyed the hell out of me and had a thing for my brother."

She laughed, "…I never liked Itachi. At least, not the way I liked you. I just, thought you hated me for some reason. And…" she looked down at their bodies with sweat beaming from her forehead. Somehow, he controlled his urge and didn't even enter her yet. Still, she found this weird. Talking to him while naked. And especially about Itachi. Why did he think that she liked him? He was like a father, a brother. Suddenly, she felt something around her area and immediately yelped.

Sasuke looked back up at her concernedly, "What's wrong?"

Ino didn't answer him, she glanced between their bodies, "…"

"I didn't do anything yet…."

Ino sighed loudly, "Kami, I'm sorry. T-This is just so weird and I've never taken change well-"

"Do you want me to just do this already?"

Ino nodded with a gulp, "Yes, please…." What she didn't say was, 'go easy on me'. There was no need to, she knew that he would anyway. As she felt his body moved, she wondered if there was any thing she could do that would ease her mind off of what was about happen.

His kisses ended as he asked once again, "You ready?"

She nodded.

He did as well. Slowly, he allowed his member to enter her tight area. He made sure to keep his eyes on her as she winced in pain. He decided not to stop, to just get it over with so the pain would end. A few seconds past before he finally made his way into her. Worried, he was about to ask another, 'are you ok' but instead, he saw her nod and felt the kiss she placed upon his lips. What a warrior. Now thrusting into her, he saw her face expression ease. The pace was slow and steady, his kisses were deep and long. Any funny business was left out, this was their first time after all.

Ino decided to participate as the pain died. She roamed her hands on his back as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Her moans escaped in scurries. Never did she think she could be so close to Sasuke but Kami, was she wrong. Their bodies were in total collision, as well as their pleasurable groans. Suddenly, she felt his soft, wet tongue move out of her mouth and onto her right breast. She couldn't stop the tilt her head did as he began to suck on them like delicious candy. While doing that, she played with her left breast. Pinching it and twisting the harden nipple around her finger. Her hands then ran through his soft, rich hair as his thrusts grew hard and demanding. She heard his grunts and couldn't help but feel the eruption inside her ready to burst.

"Sasuke-"

"I know." he said rather loud, between kisses. Ready to burst as well, he ran his hands on her soft, tender skin. Knowing that he had the power to take control of her body brought a grin to his face as the two reached their climax together with quiet moans.

Ino, through pants, made sure he didn't leave. She kept his head lied on her breast and his penis still inside her wet vagina. She appreciated him not resisting. Surprisingly, a single, cold tear ran down her cheeks. Making love to him was beautiful, loving him was beautiful, he was beautiful, but the same man she just gave her virginity to, she was cheating on. The thought circled in her head as more tears rushed out. Her head tilted up to make sure they didn't land on his top of his delicate head.

"…I love you Ino…"

"I know…" She said in sniffles as her downpour began.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope that wasnt too weird...lol. So, any ways, thank you guys for reading and please, review. This chapter is going to be it for atleast the next week so, I hoped you enjoyed it. Cuz' now, I have to work on my other story. On my profile, I post when new chapters come out so just read that. Thanks Loved ones and once again, Review!**


	19. Quick Bit: Naruto and Tenten

**Chapter 19: Quick Bit: Naruto and Tenten**

"Stop here!" Naruto halted his group with a yell. They all did as he asked, as he expected. Turning to face them, he glanced directly at a certain green eyed blossom, "…I'm tired." he mumbled, still looking her in the eyes, "…And I'm pretty sure you all are too. Right?"

"I guess." Kiba shrugged, "…"

Neji sighed, crossing his arms, "Not really, Uzumaki. Face it, you have no idea where you're going."

"Maybe that is it, but face it Hyuuga, neither do you." Shino answered intelligently, earning a well earned pat on the back by Choji.

"…"

Hinata followed his eyes, "I-I think Naruto's right." she frowned. She thought he was over her. Only an hour passed, "…Should we build camp again-"

"No." Naruto answered, refusing to look her way, "We need to take a brief stop, not a break."

Akamaru grunted as Kiba jumped on it's back with the little space it had left, "Fine with me, I'm all for that. Are you Shino?" His friend nodded, leaning on the dog.

"What about you, Sakura?" Tenten questioned, squeezing her hand tighter than before. She sighed as her friend shrugged. She felt so bad for her. A weary smile formed, "I guess that's a yes." Suddenly, the pink head pulled out of her hand hold, walking by a nearby tree. Damn it. She was now in the pissed off state she realized, and the only person to blame for this was, "Naruto!" The brunette called out as he looked through her, "I need to talk to you….you idiot." she muttered, waiting for his arrival.

"What's wrong?" He asked, actually feeling worried, "…You never talk to me. Something's up, isn't it?"

She nodded, taking his arm and pulling him away from the rest of the group. With a smile, she said through gritted teeth, "Question is birdbrain, what's wrong with you? You cant treat Sakura that way. Sure she may be a little jealous, needy, bitchy but damn it, she's your girl. You two are like soul mates, best friends! How can you give up on her that quickly? What, is something out there better than her? Cuz' I think not Mr. Uzumaki! If you-"

His hand covered her tiny lips, "Will…you…hush…" he grinned, "Now, with sense…talk." He removed the palm from her face.

Tenten glared at him, "With sense? I was talking with sense. You broke up with Sakura, how can you do that? What made you do that?"

He rolled his light aquamarine eyes, "I've already been through that. She's gotten over it, can you?"

"No!" she yelled, "She's my friend, knucklehead! I love that girl, and I'm pretty sure you do too!"

"I do…"

"So, what's stopping you?"

"…hmm…"

"Naruto-" Hushing up, the brown eyed, Neji lovin cutie followed his pupil. He was looking towards…his cousin? Neji's cousin that being. Her mouth soon dropped, "You!" she cuffed his chin in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye, "You creep! You like Hinata-"

"I don't!" he interrupted, removing her hand, "And will you shut up-"

"Yea, you do." Tenten frowned, "Come on now Naruto, Hinata? Like, I've always knew she adored you but you feeling the same for her is just…hard to handle. Especially since you agreed to being Sakura's boyfriend."

"She basically forced me too."

Tenten's eyelid's lowered, "Excuse me?"

His frustration rose, "Damn it Tenten, I'm not going to get into all this was my associate…"

Her frown grew, as well as her anger, "Associate?" she mimicked baby-like, "What the hell do you mean? We're friends you dum-dum head-"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the sky, "Not really Tenten. You're my associate. So is Lee, Choji, Shino, Neji, we're just forced together sometimes. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't even know each other. So tell me, why should I confide in you about anything that has to do with anything?"

"Because-" she stopped, cat got her tongue. What could she say? He was kind of right. When did her and Naruto ever hugged, smile at each other, anything? She was always around Lee and Neji, never really no one else. But that wasn't her fault, "Naruto…" she took his hand in hers, "Maybe we aren't what others would call, 'friends.' But if that means that I care about you, then we are." she grinned at his serious expression, "And I really do. You don't have to tell me everything, or anything for that matter. But don't hurt me because you can, alright?"

He frowned, "Ok…-"

"What I mean is," she sighed, keeping him close, "I like you. Maybe not the way Hinata or Sakura does but still, I like you. Even if you are hard-headed and I'm a pain in the ass." she looked him in the eyes, "…And even if you don't ever truly tell me you care for Hinata or anyone, if its one thing I'll take from this Ino retrieval thing, it's a friend." She smiled.

He returned it, cuffing her other hand, "You really are a pain in the ass…but you're a sweet one." Her grin grew, "It's a no by the way…"

She pouted, "No to what?"

His eyes lit, "No, I wont be your boyfriend…"

She chuckled, withdrawing her hands and slapping his shoulder, "Naruto, you idiot." she joked, rolling her eyes, "Oh and btw, if I wanted you, I could totally have you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really-"

"Tenten!"

The two was startled by the demanding voice.

Seeing where it came from, Naruto frowned while Tenten smiled, "Yes, Neji?"

He looked at the blonde with cold eyes, "Come." he ordered.

Naruto grinned, "Looks like someone wants a piece of the cherry pie…"

She playfully hit him on the torso, "He's my type of owner anyway." she bit her bottom lip before patting the Blond on the back , "See you around…friend."

"Right back at ya'."

For a while, she had taken his mind off of his problem. Glancing back at the full figured Hyuuga, he sighed. How was he going to do this?

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Decided I wanted to do a quick bit with these two, I have a liking to building relationships between characters who never seem to talk. Hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, loved ones…**


	20. Second Best

**Chapter 20: Second Best**

**Well, first off thnks for all the reviews, seriously love u guys. And I'm so srry it took me so long to update, been having issues with some stuff so forgive me and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again!**

"…."

"A-hem!"

"…wow…" Ino, obviously bewildered, tried to get attention from her fellow Akatsuki goers who were all here. She watched as Deidara glared at Hidan who stared at the floor, as Sasori looked at an hopping Tobi while Kisame shook his head at the image and Kakuzu growled bitterly. What was it with everyone? Why were they so quiet? Looking for answers, she took a glance at Sasuke shyly. His eyes, as she expected, were glued on hers though he expressed nothing. No signs of love, hate, embarrassment, shyness. It was just…a stare. She blushed on cue, shaking her head and fumbling with her fingers. Ever since that night—last night- she found it hard to look at him. Not because 'she lost that loving feeling' so to speak but because it was all so strange now. As she thought it would be. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him but there was doubt in how he felt about her now. At least, that how it seems to Ino. She heard so many stories about hit and run she couldn't help but think of it. She knew Sasuke weren't like most guys but still, did he think less of her now? Now that she put out? Now that she was a little less innocent and more like Karin and Sakura? She sighed, no, that wasn't true. She was nothing like them. Clearing her head of her personal thoughts, she said aloud, "…Um, why are we all here?"

All of a sudden, Tobi stopped dancing to the song in his head and looked at her.

He did it so abruptly, it kind of crept her out.

"Mission." Sasori answered.

Ino noticed how he _always_ seems to answer first, although he didn't 'like' her and she 'annoyed' him. "…Oh, well, should we go now or—"

"We have to wait on Konan." He gave her a brief 'you're such a nuisance' glance.

"Geeze, thanks for telling me beforehand." She said sarcastically, only resulting for the guys to look at her for a moment.

"You're not that important enough to be an insider." Kakuzu stated matter-of-factly.

Sasori nodded.

"And you're not worthy enough to insult me, Cock-azu." No sort of fear was traced in her voice, neither in her eyes as they stared directly in his. Waiting for a mental beat down, Ino swallowed.

Kisame smirked.

Sasori frowned, taking up for his longtime comrade, "Such big words for such a—small, worthless girl."

By habit, Ino paused, sensing that one of the guys, her guys, Sasuke, Deidara and Hidan, were going to say something. When they didn't, she felt hurt mixed with relief. She had to defend herself, even if they weren't. She couldn't depend on them for every one of her silly arguments, "Aw," she pouted, "Look who likes to always aggravate this 'worthless' girl though. Admit it Sasori, you like me." Before anyone could respond, she burst out laughing, the sound startling everyone and only proving to the walking in Konan that she really was 'messed up'.

Sasori glared at her, "…I will kill you…"

Ino blinked.

They all blinked.

And even though she knew he meant every little word, she couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face, "…Serious much—"

"Enough of this." Konan spoke up, wrapping her arm around Tobi's shoulder, "Can we please get over this 'crush the new girl' phase and on to what we all are here to do—"

"What is it with you, Sasori? Why do you not like me? What did I ever do wrong? Or is my very existence the problem?"

"…" Sasuke sighed.

Kakuzu and Sasori shared a look.

Konan looked over at Ino, "Really? You're doing this? No one filled me in on this 'make Sasori nice' invention?

"That's not it…" Ino muttered, surprised by her own confession. She shook her head, stumbling back and bumping into a surprised Deidara. She looked up, meeting his orbs that she knew she so well, she could easily read them. And she knew he could easily read hers', it was their special connection no one else could really compare to. For Sasuke it was mostly about body language.

Deidara helped her back up, suddenly, surprisingly to everyone except Konan, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close to him they looked collided. Seconds later, a kiss was placed upon her cheek and just like that, he let her go.

"…" Ino stood there, dumbfounded, confused, scared for her life. Her life with Sasuke that is. Looking his way, she observed the way his hands shook and his eyes burned with fury. Not a good sign.

"Sasori, I think it's best if you leave Ino be and Kakuzu keep your comments to yourself, for the sake of actually getting anything done in this Godforsaken group." Deidara explained.

Sasuke glared towards the man and…Ino. "And I thinks its best if you keep your hands to yourself."

Ino sighed, here they go.

Deidara took no notice in his comment.

Konan found her chance, still attached to an extremely quiet Tobi, "Why do you say that, Sasuke? Can he not touch his—"

"Konan!" Ino yelped, all eyes went on hers'. Sasuke's was practically glued on hers. She smiled nervously, "Don't, um, don't you think we should get to the mission?"

"Please…" Kisame dragged on, "This is all fun but I'm looking for some action. And unless you two are going to get into a cat fight, we should be headin' out."

Konan chuckled, "Uptight much, Ino. I was just going to say—friend. You're just a girl, that's his friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"…Right." Ino nodded, peering at her. What was she getting at?

"Anyway," She sighed, releasing herself from Tobi, "There are team captains and as you all know—well, except Ino- they know what to do. Two teams. Sasori, you're captain and your people are…Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi—sorry, and Sasuke," she tried her best to not glare at him, "You and I are team captains. Why are there two captains on this team you may wonder, well, because Ino's not that much of a partner and she seems to get into a lot of...trouble. On this team of course is, Ino, Deidara and Hidan. Got it, good. Let's go—"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ino questioned.

"What?"

"Sasuke, he's a captain and he…doesn't know what to do—"

"I do." Sasuke suddenly answered, heading out with everyone else.

Konan smirked, "Aw, Ino, your little lovebird has some secrets, doesn't he? And here I thought you two were soul mates. O-well." She shrugged, "You have two more choices, don't you—"

"Will you leave me alone." Ino pleaded through gritted teeth. Closing her eyes, she exhaled, "Please."

Konan frown, stepping towards her, "If you think this is me messing with you, you have an entire new problem. I don't like your game, Ino and quite frantically, I'm not very sure I like you. So, when you decide to act like a 'lady' and not a 'whore', talk to me about leaving you be. Otherwise, save that sappy sad shit for Sasuke and Deidara." With that, she left.

Ino sighed. She hated her. Hated her more than Sakura and Karin. She was a whole new level of bitch and Ino knew she was going to use her dirty little secret to torture her everyday. After all, she did have the advantage.

"What's our mission?"

The five some headed down a long, dark pathway in the forest while the other four headed the other clear way. Ino, asking the question, ran up to a faraway Sasuke. She got tired of the awkward silence for about 10 minutes now.

Sasuke looked her over, then, bluntly said, "Don't worry about it."

Ino paused midway, quirking her eyebrow and frowning greatly. What did he mean? Was he treating her like shit like everyone else? And if so, why? "…I-I don't get it. How can you not tell me?—"

"By not telling you." Konan answered for him, meeting their pace, "You don't really need to know. It's not that big a deal."

"What…the hell?" Ino stated, glaring at the two, "What-What is up with everyone? Are you guys deciding if I'm out of the group or something because if you are, well…fine! I don't need this place or this group anyways! But if you're willing to put my life in danger because of that, or because of the fact that you guys don't like me—which, I don't care— this is crazy!—"

"Wow, will you stop whining!" Konan stated, "It's like all you do. Whine, whine, whine. How old are you, twelve? Dammit!"

"…" Feeling her cheeks flush, her anger subsided. Konan always had a way of making her feel like crap, just like Sasori.

"Ino," Sasuke paused, meeting her gaze, "Trust me. Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter. Not because you're not 'important' or 'worthy' enough like these imbeciles think, but because…I got you. Alright?"

Ino rolled her eyes, hiding the fact that she felt a whole lot better, "And I know that, Sasuke." Her hand reached for his but she quickly pulled it back, "But it'll still be good to know."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "If you don't trust me, then you're just gonna have to torture yourself with figuring out the answer." Looking into her light, sorrowful eyes, he broke the connection, walking ahead.

"…" She squinted her eyes, watching as he and Konan walked alongside each other and even though no words were spoken, she still felt jealousy. How could he? How could he side with her and leave her hanging? She knew it, he was going to treat her different from now? She was no longer number one in his book, he was. Especially now since she gave him everything. All of her.

"Stuck in quicksand?"

"W-what?" Ino glanced behind her, seeing Hidan and Deidara. It wasn't until Hidan looked her up and down that she realized she was just, standing there. Shaking her head, she started walking in between them. Glancing at the two, she questioned, "Guys…do you think I'm annoying?"

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other.

Ino growled, "Of course! I knew it, I am! That's why Sasuke—"

"Sasuke?" Deidara stated, "You're questioning yourself because of what a selfish, idiotic, jerk thinks?

"No," Hidan spoke low and clear, the calmest in his life according to Ino's experience, "She's questioning herself because of how everyone's treating her. Not just him."

"Right." Ino nodded, though she thought they both were right. Looping her arm through both of theirs, she said, "I know everyone here hates me but-it doesn't make it any less easier. You know, not to sound all drama queen but back in school, well, before the 'incident', everyone liked me. And, its hard…it's just so different. I'm a tough cookie and all but, I'm still human. Sometimes, it like, their not. Or at least they act that way. Kisame, Tobi and you guys are cool but Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori and now even Sasuke, are such….ugh. I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Deidara blinked.

Hidan shrugged.

"No feedback. Seriously?" Ino pouted, "Kami—I should just leave this group and—"

"And go where?" Hidan asked, eyeing her, "Where would you go, Ino? Tell me? That's right, nowhere. You cant go back home, not after all this is through and you definitely cant go to some other village since they'll just kill a foreigner like you. Admit it, you're bluffing. You wouldn't leave, you're stuck here now. Forever. Or at least until you die."

Ino frowned, a whole new kind of anger rising in her, "Really? Now you too, Hidan? Wow, I guess I missed out on the bitch dose."

"No but I did take the reality dose." He stated, "What I mean is, once you're in the Akatsuki, you're in it. There's no getting out."

"But Itachi—"

"And think of all he lost…."

Ino shook her head, what was he talking about? 

"Plus, what else is out there? As far as I'm concerned, this is the best life. Fast, unpredictable and…fun."

"You call this fun?" Ino frowned, "Fun is going to the mall, fun is making out with your boyfriend, hell, fun is skipping rocks but this," She looked around the dark, gloomy forest, "Is not fun. It's more like hell. Speaking of the word hell, what the hell has gotten into you? You're not acting like…yourself?"

Hidan shrugged.

Ino sighed, looking at Deidara for answers, "Dei?"

He grinned, "We're getting pretty far behind? We should catch up." Taking her hand, he led her upward as she continued to pout. There was no way he was going to tell her that they 'were using her just to get the nine tails and they all played a roll in it'. Well, most of them. As far as he was concerned, Hidan was acting that way to hide his feelings for her(which were obvious) and he was going to make sure he treated her with the love she deserved these last couple of days. He could just feel it. That time was near. And their time together would soon be through.

0o0o0o0o0

"Our time is through."

Naruto strolled down the pathway, meeting Sai's stare and quirked eyebrow.

Sai frowned, "Care to explain?"

Naruto sighed. Sighed and groaned, "Hinata and I, it's not going to work. I like her but not in the way she thinks. More like a little sister. And besides Tenten being on our case, Sakura would be even more heartbroken. I can't do it. Not to mention, you have a thing for her. So, friend to friend, buddy to buddy, I'm telling you, go tell her you like her."

Sai shook his head, "I cant Naruto."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not good at that. I tried before and failed. It's no point in it anymore. I've moved on from all the romance now."

Naruto frowned. He didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Sai still liked her and Hinata would accept. She wasn't that hard to please, "Don't give me that, just go for it."

"So, I'll be…" Sai's face scrunched up as he thought of the word, "Second best?" He saw Naruto's surprised expression and smirked, "Yea, I have been doing some reading. So, Naruto, I refuse. Hinata likes you. I'm nothing than a speck of dirt on a rock according to her."

Naruto groaned again, meeting his dark, dull, empty eyes, "Why are you so stubborn? I have this mission to worry about and not to mention that I have no way of knowing how to truly love."

"Neither do I—"

"You and Hinata can learn together." He couldn't believe he was actually giving words of wisdom. Suddenly, he made his way in front of him, staring straight into his eyes, "I…I can't hurt her. Not like I hurted Sakura. Hinata," he gnawed at his bottom lip, "she's important to me. Valuable. She would do anything for me; it would be such a stupid, crazy love if we ever got together. But with you—you can make her learn things; treat her way much better than I ever would. Take the hint, bub. "

"But Naruto—"

"Plus you had dibs." He grinned, patting his back and heading forward with Choji and Shino, leaving Sai to his thoughts. If telling the entire truth, he would've mentioned that he liked Hinata more than a friend, that he liked her more than his childhood friend Sakura but he wanted what's best for her. And although it sounded bizarre, stupid and everything else in between, with those feelings he had, he couldn't see himself with her. Something kept that image out of view. He didn't know why.

Sai watched him walk away, shooting him a thumbs up as he nodded towards an individually walking Hinata.

Hinata smiled at faraway Naruto and the upcoming Sai, "Hi." She nodded, waiting for him to join her side.

Sai smirked, "Hello, how have you been, Miss Hyuuga?"

"Fine." Hinata smirked back, wondering what this was really about, "I-Is Naruto alright—"

"Yes." Sai sighed, shaking his head, "Hey, can I ask you something and—promise not to hit me."

"I-I wouldn't do such a thing." She giggled, not realizing how naturally flirty she was.

Sai sighed, fumbling with his hands, his small shirt, his hair, " Do—" he cleared his throat, "Do you have feelings for a certain boy—"

"Yes" Hinata immediately nodded, blushing, "I-I mean I-I guess."

Sai smiled, "And would you risk telling this boy that you like him? Because all that you know, he could feel the same way about you."

"Honestly," Hinata exhaled, feeling confident, "I'll do anything at this point."

"Great….I think that time is now." Sai closed his eyes for a brief second, "Hinata, I have a confession. We can…um…say it together if you like."

Hinata nodded, grinning.

"Alright, well, here it comes." He couldn't believe it. He was finally going to tell her. He didn't ever think that this was going to happen but thanks to Naruto, it was. He grown close to the 'idiot'"

"At the count of three, we'll confess. 1…." He looked at her, "2…" he saw her blush, "3—"

"I like you—"

"I'm in love Naruto-"

"In love?"

"You like me?""


	21. Closer

**Chapter: Closer **

"Aren't you gonna take a break?"

Deidara looked behind himself, seeing an exhausted Ino, bending over with her hands on her knees. He knew she was tired, hell, he was tired, and they had been walking for hours now to their designation. Thing was, he didn't have to walk. And neither did Konan. But since Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi didn't have any flying use, they both played fair. Still, seeing his girlfriend in this much physical pain; he was tempted to give her a lift.

Ino popped open one of her eyes, waving her fragile white hand, "I-I'm fine, Dei. Thanks for asking."

He shrugged, "No problem, un. Want me to carry ya?"

She stood up straight, eyeing him, "Like…on your back?"

He nodded.

"No—" She stopped, she was tempted to reject but immediately dismissed Sasuke's feelings just like he had dismissed hers and nodded, "Sure." She smiled, catching up with him.

Deidara bended over, helping her on his back and making sure she had a good grip around his neck, "Comfortable?"

"Yea," Her smile extended as she blushed a little, "Um, thanks Dei. You're the only one who really waited for me."

"Hidan's not too far away."

She rolled her light eyes, growling nonsense.

Deidara grinned, "Oh right, Hidan not your lover anymore, hmm?" He joked, shaking his head.

"It's not that." She muttered, laying her chin on top of his head, "I just don't get why he's acting all….like himself again. He use to act so different around me. I…I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong." At this point, they were already side to side by the immortal, "Hidan was born a jerk, or made a jerk, I don't know." He shrugged.

But Ino couldn't answer back, not when he was right there in earshot. Instead, she lifted her head up and looked at him, "Talk to me."

Hidan, not even noticing the two at first, lifted a thin eyebrow, "…What?-"

"Talk to me." Ino begged, more demanding this time. She couldn't even begin to imagine how 'serious' she looked while piggyback riding, "Come on Hidan, don't play the prick—"

"Whatever." He scoffed, walking a bit faster.

Ino sighed, jumping from Deidaras' back and running to meet Hidans' pace, "What is up with you baby—"

"Don't call me that!" Hidan yelled, loud enough for even Sasuke and Konan to hear. He glared in those big, pleading eyes and followed suit, "…You fucking tease…"

Ino froze. This had to be some kind of dream. A nightmare. He would never….

Deidara met up with her, "Ino, why are you trying to make a big deal out of nothing—"

"It isn't nothing!" She screeched, hurt obviously traced in her shaky voice. Her eyes roamed towards Hidan once again who now passed up the paused Sasuke and Konan, "I-It's isn't nothing…." She said lowly, "Deidara, I have no family. 'Friends' are all I have because without that, I'll be alone. And I just can't do alone…."

"You're never alone." The blonde stated sincerely, reaching for her shaking hands. His hand swept over her cheek, "You have me now, princess-"

"Stop calling me that…" Ino sighed, looking in his eyes, "I'm not even close to being a princess…not close to being a normal girl. Can't you see, Deidara, I'm hated by everyone. All the ones I think are closest to me ends up betraying me and it's just not fair—" She stopped, not believing how petty she was being.

"I have two reasons why I call you that." Deidara said, trying to lighten the tension, "One, because no matter what you do you're always gonna be my princess and two, because you're younger than I am. You're a baby." He smirked.

Ino rolled her eyes at the comment, ignoring his entire explanation, "I'm not innocent, I'm not a princess, I'm not worthy of anything or anyone, I'm pretty sure I have some psychotic issues, I love people too damn hard and-"

"…you're gonna get us all killed." Sasuke said in his usual calm tone, walking alongside Konan as they met up to Ino and Deidara. His eyes swept over hers', "What's wrong?"

Ino frowned. Did Konan have to be around him all the time? If she hated him so much, why always be around him? She could've walked ahead with Hidan, "Nothing." She stated, still angry with the both of them, "Nothing at all is wrong. Everything is perfect…"

Konan rolled her eyes, "Here we go—"

"No," Ino interrupted, stepping towards her, "Here I go! And while I go, why don't you go, Konan. Any where but in my presence or Sasukes'."

"Look who grew some balls."

Deidara rose a eyebrow, "Sasuke's?..."

"You haven't heard." Konan responded, eyes still glued to Inos', "Ino's buddy here," She shoved Sasuke who abruptly groaned and stepped away from her, "Is her obsession. He comes before you Deidara. Whoop no surprise. Why shouldn't he?" Her comment resulted her to actually crack a dark smile.

Ino frowned, "…I hate you…so much."

"Oh…" Konan stated ghostly, "That hurt so much, Ino. Though, I'm not the only one that's going to be getting hurt, am I?"

"Konan," Deidara started, facing her, "All this secret codes are starting to get annoying and since when are you the type to mess with others? You're acting like a child."

Konan folded her arms, "Please, Deidara. If anyone's acting like a child its miss 'Beauty pageant' over here. Kami, she's so annoying."

"And you're not?" Sasuke finally spoke, eyeing her. Anytime his voice was heard, Konan made sure to die it down a little. He took hold of Ino's hand, "Can we make it through this…please?" His voice sounded tired and weary.

Not that Ino cared. Anytime she embarrassed him, he would do anything in his will so that she would be the perfect girlfriend and act like she had it all together. He knew what he was getting into when asked her out, "Why? So you can go back to treating me like shit like everyone else?—"

"What are you talking about?" His hand dropped hers and his dark eyes slanted.

Ino huffed, rolling her eyes, "Don't act like you don't know but fine, it's whatever. Sorry Sasuke, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, all of you."

"For what?" Deidara questioned, trying to touch her but she refused.

"For being me." She muttered, shaking her head and preparing to walk ahead but was stopped by Sasuke's strong force.

His hand took hold of her wrist, "We're not leaving it like this. We're not leaving until we have everything settled. The last thing we need is a bad aura surrounding us."

"I'm sorry for being your 'bad aura'"

"Will you stop over exaggerating?"

"Over exaggerating? If I was over exaggerating I would smack the hell out of you, torture Hidan until he admits the truth and kill Konan!"

"Right…-"

"Blondie…"

"What?" She started breathing heavily, forcing herself to stare him in the eyes.

"You need help…." Before he let her respond, he flew his hand up to her mouth and shook his head, "I'll help you, alright? No matter what it is…"

She muffled, "Sasuke—"

"When you were leaving Konoha and I found you, I told you I would be there for you. I don't give a damn if you hate me or if I annoy you…it still stands. All we really have now is each other so why argue amongst ourselves? We'll be stupid to do so…"

Ino sighed as he removed his hand from her lips. Damn, did she wanna scream again and throw a sissy fit but, she couldn't. The sincerity in his voice made her swoon and fall for him all over again. She hated herself for being so easily persuaded. Then again, she couldn't spend all her time hating Sasuke when soon enough the tables would be turned and her only friend (Deidara) would hate her as much as the next one.

"So…we leave now or do we stand here and watch you two make out?"

Ino broke the connection, glaring towards Konan who grinned and began to walk ahead as Sasuke soon joined her side once again. What the hell? She snuck a peak at Deidara who looked so lifeless. Clearing her throat, she smiled, "Piggyback ride, again?"

Deidara looked up, forcing a grin when he said, "Na, my backs' sort of worn out."

"Oh." Ino sighed mentally, of course. Shit. Why had Sasuke made a 'moment' in front of him? Way to ruin a plan…more. "Are you alright? You're not going to go all Hidan on me, right?" She chuckled lightly, walking beside him.

"He cares about ya…" He muttered, shaking his head, "Hidan that is. Ignore his tantrums."

Ino nodded. She already knew that and although she really did care for Hidan, she would handle that at a different time. "What about you, do you care about me?"

Deidara shrugged and nodded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She laughed, pushing her long hair out of her eyes to get a better view on him.

But he ignored the question when he asked, "Do you love me?"

Ino rose her blonde eyebrow, almost gaping, "O-Of…" She looked ahead, exhaling once she saw the distance between Sasuke and them, "course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Deidara shrugged again, stealing a look at her. His eyes observed her entire body, starting from her legs to her face, "Prove it."

"W-What?" Now she gaped, frantically looking between Sasuke and him. Was he serious? She couldn't flat out 'sock it to him' while they were going on a mission and Sasuke was right…there! "Deidara that's—"

"Not that, Ino." He smirked, blushing lightly, "I mean…eventually, yeah, but this is way different."

"So what is it—"

"I'll explain when the time comes." He knew those kinds of words only made her wanted to know more but he had to keep it at this for now. He shouldn't have even mentioned it at all.

Ino quirked her eyebrow, "Well…why the hell bring it up then just suddenly decide to leave me out in the cold?"

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, reaching out his hand, "For now, let's focus on this. The mission."

Her eyes met his hand. The same hand that guided her every since she arrived here and even now. The same hand that explored her body that day, the same hand that belonged to her love. "I'm still confused but…" she took up his offer, "As long as I'm with you, I'll be alright." She smiled and for the first time in a long time, she actually told the truth.

"Well, this is awkward…."

Sai spoke as he and Hinata glanced anywhere but at each other. He couldn't believe it, well, he believed that she liked Naruto but she was…in love with him? And how could he not know that? He couldn't believe what an Idiot he was. Finally, after a good two minutes, Hinata responded.

"Sai, I-I'm sorry…" Her big, grey eyes flashed a bit of sympathy, "I had no idea—"

"It's alright." The pale, socially awkward man answered, shaking his head and smiling, "A bit embarrassing but…alright."

Hinata nodded, feeling weird all over again, "S-Sai, I'm really sorry—"

"No worries." He already knew where she was going with this and she didn't need to apologize anymore, "I can take a hint Ms. Hyuuga, its ok. Really." Sai gave her a brief grin before walking ahead, avoiding eye contact with the confused Naruto and Tenten. He knew he should have gone with his gut.

"What's wrong with Sai?" Tenten asked, glancing at Naruto for an answer. She just knew he had something to do with it, "And why was he talking to Hinata?"

Naruto looked at her for a second before glancing back at Hinata who hung her head in some kind of shame. "I guess my plan didn't work…"

"What plan?" Tenten asked, eyeing him and already thinking the worst. "You have side projects going on right now, growth spurt?"

"Growth spurt?" Naruto quickly dismissed the call out, "Yea, I mean, no, I mean I don't know. Tenten, I can talk to you right?"

"You know it." She smiled.

"Well, ok. As you know, Hinata likes me and I like her. And since I like her, I can't…like her—"

"What the hell—"

"Ok, let me explain." Naruto halted, "Sakura, the person who I use to dream about and thought was my future wife…now hates me. And it's not only because Sakura changed for the worst and I had a crush on Ino, but it's because of me. Like I told Sai, I'm not strong in the love area or whatever. So, I decided to keep someone else I really care about, Hinata, away from me and put her with Sai because, he really likes her. Get It now?"

Tenten nodded, intelligence was not wasted on this girl. "It's like a love triangle—"

"Don't say that," Naruto groaned, "It's different."

"Yea, in the way that Hinata likes you so much she would do anything for you, Sai likes her so much, he would do anything for her and you would do anything for…Ino?"

Naruto shook his head, glaring at her, "You clearly don't get it."

"Oh, I get it." Tenten stated, "It's you who don't get it. I mean, your love for Hinata is like…sisterly at the most and besides the fact that you and Sakura look like ice-cream flavors together and you and Hinata look like…whoa. Yea, you guys look like whoa together but If I'm to say, Hinata and Sai could be adorable and the chemistry Naruto! Those two could be like soul mates! I never even thought of that at first, oh wow. So, anyways, I'm team Hai."

"What?" Naruto looked at her in complete confusion, "Teams, appearances, that has nothing to do with it! Will you listen, seriously?"

Tenten shrugged, "I am listening growth spurt. It's you who doesn't comprehend. I watch every thing around here and I honestly agree with you on the Sai and Hinata thing. But when it comes to you, you're so confusing. I mean, to me, your soul mate is Sakura, bitch and all but then…Ino. Ino, Ino, Ino. You say you're over her and all but you clearly would do any thing for her. I think you like her more than Sakura."

Naruto sighed.

"Don't get mad at me." She waved, "Get mad at yourself for being in love with the gorgeous blond who Shikamaru would kill you over and rumor has it, Sasuke too—"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea, he was gone as well, so, I guess he's with her or something-

"But if that's true, it cant be nothing but a friendship…right? Like something Itachi told him to do since he's gone now as well?"

"I don't know," Tenten thought, "Maybe. But I doubt two gorgeous people are, 'just friends'. I mean, think about it. And, why do you care, I thought you didn't like Ino. Or is it Sasuke?" She laughed hysterically as Naruto waited until it died down.

"I'm not in love with Ino, alright? I just happen to care about her, just like I care about Sakura or Hinata. Or you for that matter. It's a bond, a friendship, or something…" Not like Ino gave a damn about him anymore anyway.

"Anyway Naruto, I think you have to really get over Ino before you move on to somebody else or give relationship advice because from the looks of it, Sai hates you and Hinata's even more confused. I mean, you gave her hints and things that you liked her I guessed and now you're going to tell her that meant nothing? Wow, brother, you need some help and I am willing to be your helper since you have this mission to worry about. We can, get back Ino and Sasuke and fix Sai's broken wings. Though when it comes to Sakura…she's just out of luck I guess."

"But Tenten, I don't want your help—"

"So, what should it be? Should I run over there and tell Sai you're really sorry and to focus on the mission because that's what really matters or should I go tell Hinata that you don't think you're good enough for her because she's awesome and your not? Or should it be both—"

"There!"

"There?"

"Yea, there!"

"Oh, I should tell them…over there?"

"No—Tenten—shut up and look!" He placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head to the direction. He smiled once her eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"It's light!"

The two turned around, seeing Kiba and Akamaru running up towards them and grinning, "It's like…a fire. Someone's there!"

"We finally found something to lead us on!" Tenten shouted, jumping up and down like a child and clamping her hands together.

Naruto kept a straight face, "Or it could be danger. Either way, guys, are you ready for this?"

"I am."

Sakura answered, looking over him and Tenten before joining her side. "It could be Shikamaru and we all need him back."

"Agreed." Neji stated, joining Naruto's side. "Though, 'captain', shouldn't we take precaution?"

"And get killed?" Tenten questioned. "Sorry for being naïve, but I doubt it's trouble. I mean, this person or people want to be found. Or…" her eyes glowed, "It could be Ino!"

Shino and the rest caught up. "That is highly unlikely."

"How come?"

"W-Why would she camp out in the woods?" Hinata said shyly, playing with her hair and accompanying the side of her cousin.

"I don't know…" Naruto looked over the bright fire sparks once more before nodding. "But I'm not going to stand here and wait for anything else to happen. I'm ready."

"So am I!" Lee yelled, being the first to follow behind Naruto as Choji was the second, keeping his mouth closed.

"Or we could just do this the right and sneak up on them. Make a plan." Sai finally spoke, despite his present broken heart. "It would be the smart way."

"I agree." Neji nodded.

Naruto shook his head, raising his brow, "Well…if you're all too scared then go wait by a tree or something, I'm going in—"

"N-Naruto." Hinata muttered, "I agree with you. W-We can just go alone and…a-and then call for the rest of you—"

"Deal." Sakura outburst, "But I'm also on team Naruto."

"Bad idea…" Choji said, "If Naruto takes Hinata and Sakura…something bad is bound to happen. Naruto," He glanced at him, "You should choose the people to go with you."

Neji grunted, taking hold of Hinata's hand. "I'll make it easy for you Uzumaki, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Choji stay behind."

Kiba put up his fist, "Well, why—"

"Because you're too loud, Choji isn't really capable, Hinata's too timid and Sakura is destined to get hurt because she wouldn't listen to Naruto. Simple?"

Kiba glared as Neji shrugged.

"I'll stay behind as well."

"Then I have my team." Naruto smirked, walking ahead, "Sai, Lee, Shino, Tenten, let's go!"

"In order for us to succeed in this mission, I think its necessary for us to at least talk to each other. After all, we are the team captains."

"Konan."

"Yea….?"

"What do you know that I don't know."

Konan frowned, folding her arms across her chest as she usually did when angry. "You ignored my give out, Uchiha."

"And you ignored mines…."

"Fuck it then. I'm done."

"Now, you're—we're not." Sasuke continued walking slowly and looking at her, seeing her cheeks burning red and not caring enough to ask why.

She groaned, "You may control every one else you come in contact with but you don't control me, Uchiha. Get it, got it, kiss my ass."

Sasuke ignored her comment completely, "You talk as if you have some dirt on Ino, do you, really?"

"Ino?" Konan suddenly lit up, liking this particular subject. His dark, cold eyes showed a bit of eagerness. "Ino, Ino, Ino, one of the most popular subjects ever." She laughed.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged. "What do you know?"

"A lot." She immediately responded, unintentionally batting her eyes. "I say Ino's an overrated person any way, enough with all her drama. Don't you think, Mr. U-chi-ha?"

Sasuke glared, "I say you're an overrated character, with too much crap up her lonesome sleeve—"

"Really?" Konan replied, bitchy, "You're gonna insult me again, wow. And here I thought we were on good terms—"

"We were never on—"

"Not like I give a shit anyways. " She finished up, meeting his glare. "You're a dick, Sasuke, and I happen to be a professional rider. Try me again and I promise you I won't let my female emotion shit get in the way."

"…"

"…" Konan chewed on her tongue, waiting for the reply she never got. She chuckled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"…."

She looked him over once more, annoyed with his calm expression. "What, no smart comeback? Do you wanna know about Ino? Do you wanna—"

"The cave."

Konan frowned, "…What?"

"The cave." He repeated, irritated when he looked in her amber eyes. "Ino looks tired…" he glanced back, "So tired she needs Deidara's support to stand."

Konan grinned, "Is that what you think—"

"And Hidan resorted there, already." He nodded towards the immortal who laid flat on the ground alone in the vacant, hollow piece of rock. "I'm pretty sure the other guys took a break too, after all, it is the afternoon. It's best to complete this mission at night…do you agree?"

The blue haired girl raised both eyebrows, not believing what she just heard. "U-U-um, you're asking me?"

"...You are team captain as well…"

"Wow, that's-" She stopped, remembering this is the same man who made her cry and didn't give a damn about it. Neither did he apologize. "Yea, I guess I agree." She cleared her throat, "It is only robbery…not like it's a big deal anyways."

He nodded.

Konan nodded as well, watching as he made his way to the cave. "So, are we back to hating each other again!" she shouted loud enough for him only to hear.

Sasuke paused, look behind him and answered, "Hn…it's more amusing that way."

Konan smiled, muttering to herself, "…I guess so…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well loved ones, only a few more chapters left then this story is a wrap****. I'm gonna miss writing this. Hopefully, you guys will miss it too, lol. The ending= surprisement, I betchya'! Until next time…kisses and prayers, UniqueweirdNarutofanatic **


End file.
